Trapped in the Vortex
by StormofSilver
Summary: When Hinata switches schools, new rules, new teachers, and new twists she isn't used to may be the end of her. What happens when a certain blonde that we all know and love comes in? NaruHina GaaSaku NejiTen KibaInoShikaTema AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!
1. Switching Schools

_This is my first high school fic! Celebrate good times COME ON!!! Woot! Totally dedicated to **Kialio, LoveShinobi4eva, **and **Kunai1415**. So... here we go!_

Disclaimer: _This goes through the entire fic: I OWN NOTHING!_

"Seriously, Hinata, you're going to fit in just fine at this new school," the blue haired sophomore's mother babbled for the umpteenth time.

Hinata let out a sigh and pressed herself more against the car door. She looked out at the rain outside, and her lavender tinted eyes reflected her sorrow. She already missed her friends from her old school, especially Amai. As for making new friends, that wasn't one of Hinata's talents. Hinata hated this and loathed this, but it wasn't in her power.

"Mom," Hinata finally said, raising her head from the foggy window.

"And Neji's already been there for a full year," Hinata's mom continued, not even aware her daughter had spoken. "I'm sure he'll show you around..."

_Flashback..._

_Hinata took a step back as Neji jeered at her again, this time for being shy. She shook her head, trying to clear his voice from her head. It was futile, but she still tried._

"_I-I have to go!" Hinata stammered before turning to walk around. She instantly felt a pressure against her leg and she was tripping, straight into the mud puddle just ahead. She looked up from her now filthy clothing, shaking away wet bangs to see Neji smirking at her. She got up, embarrassed, and made her way back home._

_End flashback..._

Oh yeah. He would totally help her. It was several years ago, but it probably wouldn't change. He would be the nicest person in the entire school.

Riiight.

"Mom," Hinata repeated, this time a little bit louder. Her mom kept going on, as if she hadn't heard her.

"And you're such a pretty and nice girl. If you just walk with your head up and stop being so shy, I bet you can get a b-"

"Mom!" Hinata shouted in the only way she could. It was tranquil, but high-pitched enough so it can get attention. She really didn't need to hear the end of that sentence. She knew it was coming, but saving yourself from complete and total embarrassment is usually a good idea. Her mom instantly went silent and looked back at her.

"I'll be just fine, Mom," Hinata lied. "Just. Fine." She leaned against the window again.

The entire trip was silent until the school came into view. Hinata sighed again, and she got out of the car. Her mother insisted on walking her in, so Hinata's face was constantly a bright red. A few of the kids snickered at her. _This is going to be a long year._

* * *

At the office, a medium aged blonde sat in the principal's chair, her blue eyes flashing. "Hello, I'm Tsunade," she announced. Hinata must have looked desperate, because the woman principal added, "I can take over from here. You may leave."

"Take care, Hinata, and don't forget to keep your head up!" her mom said cheerfully as she left. Hinata went as red as a tomato.

Tsunade shot Hinata a sympathetic glance. "Crazy mother?"

Hinata just merely nodded in her reply. What was the point of speaking if she was just going to stammer?

Tsunade, fortunately, didn't push her any farther about it. "Here's your schedule." She handed the shy girl her schedule, and Hinata looked over it quickly before saying a hurried, "T-thank you," and making her way out of the office.

"Hmmm, okay, room 101 first," she murmured to herself, and she looked up. _Oh shit._

The school was freaking huge. How on _earth _was she going to find her way? Hinata gulped, and she hesitantly walked a few steps forward. She looked over one door, and her heart sank when she saw the numbers 506.

"_Great," _Hinata thought glumly. _"Can't get much better than this."_

* * *

After finally asking some random person for directions and a lot of internal screams of frustration, Hinata finally arrived. Her hair was in a slightly static mess for some strange odd reason even she did not know, and she was breathing hard. She must have gone around the school a billion times... not to mention the entire class was going to hate her. She took a deep breath and gently pushed open the door.

_Dear god._

What Hinata saw in front of her was a very quiet class and a VERY crazy looking teacher. He had silver hair and a weird mask, and was reading some obscene book that Hinata had seen once before and had no intentions of seeing it again. Hinata gulped and took a few steps back when he heard the teacher's firm voice.

"You're late."

"Like YOU have any room to talk, Kakashi!" A girl barked, and Hinata turned to her in gratitude. To Hinata's surprise, she had locks the color of cotton candy, and fierce green eyes that seemed to attack her teacher.

The teacher named Kakashi ignored her, and took a closer look at Hinata. "Now that I think about it, I never seen you before. Are you new?"

"H-Hai!" Hinata stammered, and beneath Kakashi's mask she could make out a quirk of a smile.

"Well then! Why didn't you say so?" Kakashi asked cheerfully. "Come here, no need to be shy. What's your name?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," Hinata replied quietly.

"Everyone, we have a new student, this is Hinata," Kakashi announced.

What Hinata expected were a few looks of interest that turned to boredom as they continued their work. She expected maybe a few hi's and that was it. Maybe even a welcome.

What she was _not _expecting was a small explosion that could have been substituted for a volcano and it wouldn't have made a difference.

"OMG! A new kid?! Get out!" Hinata was only aware of a flash of pink and brown as she was tackled by someone smaller. "I love new people!" The young woman had the blushing Hinata in a death grip and squeezed her, ignoring the chuckling students in the background.

"Tenten, don't kill her," Kakashi remarked. The girl named Tenten abruptly released Hinata, who was turning blue by every second, and the latter started gasping for breath.

"You can sit by me!" Tenten squealed. "The desk next to me is open!" Grabbing Hinata by the hand, she dragged the non-protesting girl to the desk. Hinata hesitantly sat in it.

"Okay, now that we're all good and met Hinata, can we go on with the lesson or are we going to watch Tenten be a monkey all day?" Kakashi asked, but Hinata could tell from his voice. "Okay, turn to page 96..."

Tenten shoved her book so it was in the middle of the two desks, and murmured, "We're learning grammar since Kakashi thinks we suck at it."

Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle. "_Are_ you bad at it?"

"Yep. But Kakashi sucks at teaching. That's why we call him Kakashi instead of the Mr. crap. He can't tell the difference."

"Excuse me ladies? Did I just hear that?" Kakashi was looming over them, what little expression Hinata could see slightly annoyed. She gulped.

"Um... T-Tenten j-just told me how g-good of a teacher you are, that's all!" Hinata stammered, but she hoped she sounded vaguely convincing.

"Yeah!" Tenten added cheerfully. She lowered her eyelids, peering up at her teacher through her eyelashes, looking like a girl who had a crush on her teacher. "You're the best, Kakashi," she purred in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You rock, after all, this _is _my favorite class."

Kakashi instantly sweatdropped at Tenten's antics. He shook his head slowly. "Whatever," he only said, and moved down the isle. Tenten sighed with relief before talking again to Hinata. "Can I see your schedule?"

Hinata handed it to her, and promptly put her hand over Tenten's mouth to somewhat muffle her squeal. She went beet red as everybody looked in their direction anyway. Tenten impatiently pried off Hinata's hand and whispered excitedly, "You have 2nd, 5th, 6th, and 8th blocks with me! That's awesome!"

Hinata couldn't hold back a smile. She had made her first friend.

* * *

Hinata had caught up in all her classes easily, since most of the material she had already learned. Her Math class was okay; her teacher was named Kurenai, (Everybody in the school called their teachers by their first names) but Biology was going to be hell. Her teacher was Ebisu and he made absolutely no sense. Hinata always hated science, especially biology, and he wasn't going to make it any easier. Not to mention Tenten wasn't in her class. She sighed. Oh well, it was lunch time now.

Luckily her Science class was two doors down from the cafeteria, so it wasn't that hard to find. She opened the doors and immediately sweatdropped at the very long line, and thanked her lucky stars that she brought her own lunch today. Now where to sit...

"Hinata! Over here!" Tenten's voice rang out, and Hinata immediately whirled to see the girl with twin buns standing up and waving frantically like she was waving down traffic. She had a blonde woman and a chocolate haired man sitting next to her. Hinata sighed as she recognized Neji. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later, but she preferred later.

Much later.

Well, she didn't want to hurt Tenten's feelings. She would have to do it. Taking a deep breath in resignation, she picked her way through the kids and sat at the table.

To her colossal surprise, her cousin dipped his head towards her. Hinata's eyes widened even further when he spoke. It had no malice in it, just politeness.

"Hinata," he said simply.

"Get out, you guys already know each other?!" Tenten exclaimed, surprised.

"I should, she's my cousin," Neji remarked dryly.

"Well, I didn't know that," Tenten snapped. "Sorry." She stressed the first syllable.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her, and Tenten's look softened. "I hate it when you do that," she grumbled.

"I know." He quickly pecked her on the cheek.

Now _that _Hinata wasn't expecting. Hinata managed to look as if that exchange didn't happen, and looked over to the side at the blonde woman. She was looking at her nails, and her hair was pulled back in four pigtails.

"Oh, how rude of me," Tenten added, pulling herself from Neji. "Hinata, this is Temari. She's a junior." The blonde finally looked up, and her sharp chocolate eyes took Hinata by surprise.

"Pleasure to meet you," Temari finally said, her voice warm. Hinata murmured, "Likewise" and Temari smiled widely. "You two," she pointed at Tenten and Hinata, "should sleep over during the weekend. It's too boring around where I live."

"I'll have to ask, but I'll try," Tenten replied. "Hinata, can you make it.

_Imagining Mom's response..._

"_What? Hinata, that's fabulous! You made some friends, I'm so proud of you! Of _course _you can, my little girl made friends so fast! We'll have to tell your father, you're getting so much better at this! Of course, we'll have to plan this out in advance! You have your toothbrush unpacked, don't you, and you'll need some new pajamas so you don't have to wear those ratty ones you always wear... and I'll have to meet her parents as well. But this is awesome Hinata, I told you you would be just fine..._

"She'll be fine with it," Hinata remarked bluntly.

"Awesomeness!" Temari shrieked.

"What is it now, Temari?" A cruel sounding voice sounded from above them. "You finally get a sleepover? I get one every weekend, not to mention a party every Friday. You should really catch up with the trends." Hinata began to shake, there was someone just like this at her old school. The girl standing above Temari was a haughty beauty with long blonde hair and sharp aquamarine eyes, and her clothing was so tight it was unbelievable she could breathe in it.

"Take a hike, Ino," Tenten snapped.

"Make me," The girl named Ino snapped, and she put her hands on her hips. "Miss I-date-a-womanizer," she added sweetly.

Neji's face went livid.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Tenten snapped.

"Ass."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Shithead."

"Fucker."

"Mother fucker."

"Would you both just shut up?" Temari finally roared, and she jerked her head up. "Seriously, Ino, just take Tenten's advice or jump in a lake or _something!_"

"I will, I just have some advice for Hinata here," Ino said sweetly. "She would be so much better off with us, other than you low down freak."

Hinata blushed and shrank back, scared of what Ino might do. Neji obviously sensed this, because he turned to Ino.

"Get the hell away from my cousin before I have to do it for you... by the hair," Neji growled. Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Think about my offer, Hinata." Ino ignored Neji and flounced back to her table. She laughed hard at something the same pink haired girl from this morning said.

"Um..." Hinata began.

"Just forget that ever happened." They all said together.

* * *

Hinata dragged her backpack through the door and threw it on the ground. She kicked off her shoes and instantly went to the computer.

"How was your day, honey?" her mother called.

"Interesting."

_OK, there you go! Hope it was okay!!!_


	2. Enter Naruto and Sakura

_Here y'all go!_

"Hinata, for the last time! Dinner!"

"Yes, Mom, I'm coming!" Hinata called, and she jogged down the stairs. Sure, it took some extra time, but it would be worth it. It smelled good, as always, and Hinata could detect it was grilled chicken and some other tasty side dishes that made Hinata's stomach grumble.

"Hey, Mom? C-could I ask y-you s-something?" Hinata asked. She knew she was safe now, but it was always nerve-wracking. Maybe her mother would find out… it was worth the risk.

Her mom replied something that she couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" Hinata asked.

"I said, of course you can, sweetie," her mother said louder, but Hinata could barely pick it out. She looked side to side, confused, before getting what she said.

"Oh! Um, c-can I sleep over at my new friend's house on Saturday?" Hinata asked really fast. _"Yes! I only stammered once!"_ Hinata cheered to herself.

Her mother instantly erupted in squeals that Hinata couldn't really hear. She crossed her arms patiently as her sister Hanabi covered her ears in pain. "Mom, stop it!" she shrieked, but it was to no avail. Their mother kept screeching in joy until Hinata was sure she was done. She knew her mother would be okay with it, but of course, notification is a good idea.

"Okay, so that's a y-yes. Great!" Hinata said with cheerful tranquility. "I have t-to go use the bathroom, I'll eat in a m-minute!" She turned around to go to their new house's bathroom and quickly shut the door.

Sighing, she pulled out her earplugs and discarded them in the wastebasket.

* * *

After dinner, Hinata dug through her backpack. That list of phone numbers had to be around here somewhere… there! She dug out the crumpled book that she had just stuck in her backpack. Now to find her number… of course she didn't know Temari's last name.

She finally found it, in the S's. _"Note to self, Sabaku,"_ Hinata thought as she called the number.

Several rings later, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A quiet, yet raspy voice answered her. It only slightly creeped Hinata out but she replied.  
"Um, hi. This is Hinata, from school. Is Temari there?" Hinata asked, while cheering to herself, _"Hell yeah, girl! No stammering!"_

"Yeah. Temari!" The voice shouted, and there was the sound of footsteps. She heard muffled voices before Temari answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hey, it's me," Hinata voiced, cheering to herself again.

"Oh, hey Hinata! So, can you sleep over?"

"Yes."

"Oh, great! Tenten can too! So, see ya tomorrow! What do you have 7th block tomorrow?"

"Jewelry."

"Oh awesomeness, me too! Anyway, that means your lunch is changed. Go to lunch at 12:40 instead of eleven, okay? So that means… Tenten won't be there, but my brothers and Naruto will be."

"Naruto?"

"Oh, you'll see. I think we'll have him for Jewelry as well. Well, I have to go! See ya!"

"Bye!" Hinata murmured, but Temari had already hung up.

"Hinata, don't forget your homework!"

Hinata sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey Hinata!"

"_Holy crap!"_ Hinata thought as soon as she heard the familiar voice. She quickly finished brushing her teeth and finishing up all the other stuff she had to do in the morning before drawing the blinds. There was a sleek, shiny Honda Civic outside that was bright blue and beautiful. Tenten had rolled down the window and was sitting at the edge of the door, just waving.

"We're gonna give you a ride, is that okay?" Tenten called cheerfully.

"Okay!" Hinata called back.

"Oh, Hinata! Are those your friends? I simply have to meet them!" her mother gushed. Hanabi, who was behind her, smirked at the now beet red Hinata.

"Um, l-later Mom. H-how about when I'm n-not already running late?" Hinata mentally kicked herself for stuttering, but before her mother could reply she had picked up her backpack and she was out the door.

"About time… EEEK!"

"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed as Tenten fell out of the car and landed in a heap on the sidewalk.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Tenten accepted Hinata's hand and hauled herself to her feet. She dusted herself off, before grinning at Hinata. "It happens a lot. Those losers in there are used to it."

"Losers?" Hinata echoed.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Sakura! Okay, in you go!" Tenten opened the door and pushed Hinata in.

"Whoa, Tenten! Gentleness is a good thing!" That same pink haired girl from yesterday laughed, and she gently pushed Hinata to a sitting position. "I'm Sakura, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"Aren't y-you Ino's f-friend?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"Whoa, don't be so shy! I won't bite you!" Sakura replied with a nice sounding laugh to her voice. "And as for your question, no way in hell, hon!"

"She's our spy, basically," Temari explained. "Ino pulled a pretty nasty prank on us last year so we're getting all the information possible to return the favor."

"What did she do to you guys?"

"She and her little posse threw dirty… um, _laundry_, if you catch my drift, at Naruto, Gaara, and Kankurou," Tenten sighed. "Gaara and Kankurou are Temari's brothers.

"I still think all three of them, especially Gaara, are scarred for life to this day," Sakura sighed. "Poor fellas."

"That just confirms it," Tenten replied with a sneer. Hinata looked on, completely confused but saying nothing.

"You like my baby brother!" Temari howled, and even Hinata couldn't restrain herself. Temari's tone just threw everyone over the edge. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Sakura, who had turned a red that matched the ribbon in her hair.

"Do not!" Sakura protested, except her tone told everyone otherwise.

"Oh don't worry Sakura! It's the first stage of acceptation!" Tenten put a mock soothing hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Denial!" Temari and Tenten laughed together. "I bet even Hinata knows the rest! Please tell me you do!" Tenten turned to Hinata.

Hinata blushed before replying. "Rage, neutrality, and then acceptance."

"There you have it," Temari grinned at Sakura. "Just promise me you won't kill us all when you enter the rage part." Hinata giggled lightly at this, for Sakura had gone deep red in rage and embarrassment.

"At least Shikamaru doesn't have the hots for me!" Sakura shot back.

There was a silence in the car. "What?" Temari finally managed to squeak. "What? He likes Ino, not me!"

"Tell that to him!" Sakura barked. "I heard him tell Chouji!"

"Well, he's stupid," Temari snapped. Hinata, as usual, had no idea what was going on. She shrugged. She heard it enough times at her old school, she could figure it out quickly.

"Okay, Sakura or Tenten, don't care who, give Hinata the lowdown," Temari changed the subject.

"I'll do it," Tenten said in a bored sounding monotone. "Sit down, buckle your seatbelt, shut up, and hold ON!!" The last word was a screech when Temari suddenly floored the gas pedal and turned the steering wheel so abruptly that the tires screeched. Sakura and Hinata had just barely buckled up before Temari did a perfect donut and was now facing the other direction.

"Hope you don't get car sick, Hinata!" Temari barked cheerfully, before taking off at a godforsaken speed. Hinata's eyes widened, and Tenten squealed, "We're all going to DIE!!!"

"Shut up, no talking while the crazy driver is... well... driving!" Temari screeched as she turned a sudden right angle towards the school. Dust flew everywhere around the car. "Aww… and I just washed the thing!" Temari complained.

"Then stop being crazy!" Sakura shouted.

"No!"

"Why don't you at least get a ticket for this?!" Hinata finally yelped.

Temari pointed to her left, and Hinata looked. There was a motorcycle going at a crazy speed as well, helmet black with skulls on the back of the helmet. Their was also a kanji symbol of love on the front of the otherwise black leather jacket and crossbones on the back.

"Because the police are scared of my little brother," Temari replied loudly. "That's Gaara… a.k.a the person Sakura dearest is madly in love with."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say, hon."

Temari pulled up in front of the school, and Hinata shakingly opened the door. "Okay, I have to park this thing around the corner, so get out." Tenten threw herself out the door, yelling, "Thank God!" Temari rolled her eyes and screeched out of the way. Gaara pulled up his motorcycle, and yanked off his helmet. Longish read hair fell in a messy spike, and Hinata could see why Sakura was crazy over him. His eyes glinted coldly as a few girls whistled at him.

Hinata turned around to see that Sakura's eyes had turned to little pink hearts. She sweatdropped at the pink head before going inside the school for a surprisingly quick day.

* * *

Hinata emerged, exhausted, from her foreign language class. "Okay, Temari said lunch doesn't start until 12: 40, so that means I'm going to Jewelry..." She had a pretty good idea of the school by now, and the room was 321. That meant it was eight doors down to the left of the auditorium. "Thank the lucky stars," she thought gratefully as she turned down the hallway and to her locker. She only messed up once, before finally opening the horrible locker of death and demise. She put in all her books except a pencil, and proceeded the short distance to the class.

Oh, did she say class? Hinata meant zoo. Ino was laughing with such a high pitched noise that Hinata immediately wished she brought her ear plugs. Sakura was laughing with her, but she was shooting Hinata a glance that said, "Get me out of here." Then, a paper airplane whizzed past her ear, catching her totally by surprise.

"Aaarrrggghh!!" Hinata couldn't help but scream, and everybody looked at her funny. Hinata turned a lovely shade of beet red and looked down. "Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint..." she prayed.

"Whoa, sorry about that! I didn't see you there!" A cheerful voice sounded from behind her. She whirled around, for once pissed off.

"_Yeah, you better be- holy cow he's hot!"_ Hinata's mind raced as she took in the blonde hair; the sparkling, mischievous blue eyes. Unfortunately, he was too close to her. Way too close.

His-nose-practically-touching-her-face too close.

Hinata took a step backwards, her hand unconsciously dropping her pencil. Her vision swam, and the blonde's face turned from sheepish excitement to concern. He spoke to her but she couldn't hear, and she finally, and mercifully, blacked out.

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Mmmph?" Hinata mumbled. Her eyes flickered until they were fully open. She sat up quickly, with Temari and Sakura looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah! S-sure! I'm f-fine!" Hinata stumbled. _"Crap."_

"Thank goodness. The good news is you were only out for five minutes. Naruto, get your ass over here and apologize!" Sakura barked. "Now!"

Hinata heard a few footsteps. She saw the shock of blonde hair falling over his face and just above the eyes the blue of an ocean. He was farther away from her face, so Hinata felt a quickening pulse and nothing more. She sat up, shaking her head slowly to get rid of the dizziness.

"Oh gee, I'm so sorry… what was your name again?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"I told you ten times, baka!" Sakura screeched, whacking him upside the pain and Naruto let out a loud "Ow!" of pain. "It's Hinata, jeez!"

"Yeah, sorry, Hinata."

"It's all right," Hinata managed to speak without stammering, miracle of miracles.

"How about you sit next to me, and Sak- no, _Temari _can sit next to you as well." Naruto caught himself before he could get killed by Sakura, since he nearly blew Sakura's cover.

"Okay," Hinata nearly whispered.

"Not that I don't think this is sweet and all, but break it up," a voice sounded from behind her. Hinata whirled around to see a purple haired woman with sharp and piercing eyes.

"Go easy on her, Anko, she's new," Temari snapped as soon as she arrived in the class.

"That's nice." Anko sounded bored. "A new one, eh? Well, what does that have to do with anything?"

"She doesn't know what the hell she's doing," Temari said very slowly, practically spelling it out for her.

"Oh," Anko replied cheerfully. "Why didn't you say so? Now, this is what we're making today…"

Once Anko had finished explaining that Hinata was to make a cut and pierce project, she immediately went to work, sighing. She hated drawing.

While she was still working on it, a piece of notebook paper was tossed in her direction. Confused, she opened the note and Temari and Naruto leaned over to read over her shoulder. Temari whistled. "Wow, this is beyond a love triangle."

"Yeah, it's looking like a square," Naruto said slowly.

"Who's Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"He's a brunette, you'll recognize him because he always has his dog, Akamaru with him. No matter what."

"Oh, I've seen him in some of my classes. Akamaru's really kawaii," Hinata remarked.

"Anyway. So let me get this straight. Kiba likes Ino, but Ino likes Shikamaru, and Shikamaru likes you?!" Naruto looked at Temari incredulously.

"Yep. And just to add to the confusion, Kiba and I are pretty good friends."

Naruto sighed. "Can you just stop right there before you turn my brain into a knot?" Hinata became aware of his breathing in her ear, and she yanked away from him before she could faint again. Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"F-fine. Just fine!" Hinata lied.

"I must say though, this has got me interested," Temari remarked with a wicked smile. She pointed to the section that Sakura had underlined and circled. Naruto read it before smiling wickedly as well.

"This is going to be fun," Naruto sneered.


	3. Food Fight!

_Thanks for reviewing, people! Here we go!

* * *

_

"This is going to be fun," Naruto sneered.

"W-why?" Hinata stammered, reading the note again.

"Well, read it." Hinata went a beet red when Naruto's arm touched the side of her face to point to the words circled. Temari started snickering and Naruto had to put his knuckles in his mouth (literally) to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny, you two?" a booming voice sounded from behind them, and Hinata side-glanced to see Anko looking at them with a dangerous looking smile. Hinata gulped at the scary looking teacher. "Last time I checked, Jewelry isn't funny. That's why I signed up for it."

To Hinata's horror, Naruto thrust the note to Anko, still trying to keep from laughing. Anko's look turned from boredom to piqued interest to ever so slight horror.

"What have you been doing, Naruto?" the purple head asked incredulously, scratching the back of her head.

Naruto sighed as if he was the teacher teaching the stupid kid. "Simple. Sakura's been doing some spy work," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata let out an inaudible groan. _"We are so busted."_

"And why is 'scared of smelly things' circled and underlined very heavily in Sharpie?" Anko pressed on, her eyes looking troubled. "I don't know if I should keep quiet about this..."

"Of course you can, Anko," Naruto said, not changing tone at all, sounding like he was encouraging a child. Looking side to side first and then putting his hand cupped over his mouth as if he was guarding some horrible secret that would change the world, he added in a low whisper, "You can, because this is for Ino."

Anko suddenly brightened like a brand new lightbulb. "You mean Yamanaka Ino?" she asked, slowly changing tune.

"Well, duh! What other one is there?" Naruto remarked sarcastically, a little bit louder. "If there's another one, inform me immediately so I can move away from here." He drew back, giving Anko a smug look. Hinata could instantly tell Anko hated Ino, for she looked like Christmas had come early.

"Why didn't you say so, you big dope?" Anko asked again fondly, rubbing her fist hard into Naruto's hair. Naruto shot her an exasperated look and slowly scooted away. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If I were you, I'd..." She discussed her plan a little bit longer with Hinata, Temari, and Naruto in a quieter voice. Naruto's face turned into an evil smirk while Temari promptly burst out laughing, and Hinata went a crimson shade again in faint horror.

"And since you've got plenty down where you live, Naruto, it shouldn't be a problem," Anko finished.

"All right, who has a very strong nose that can handle anything? Because last time I smelled one of those I almost fainted, and Naruto's already doing the work of getting _it._ We don't want to over work his brain," Temari snickered.

"Hey!"

"I'll do it." The words exploded out of Hinata before she could censor them. _"Oh dear God."_

"Oh good. I'll hand them to you before school," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hinata? We don't really believe in peer pressure, so if you don't want to..." Temari said with uncharacteristic tranquility. This caught Hinata by surprise, so she realized that now she really wanted to do it, for the sake of fitting in and doing something defiant and stupid for once in her life. So in reply, Hinata nodded vigorously.

"Here's Ino's combo." Naruto dug in his pocket and gave Hinata a wrinkled and stained piece of notebook paper. "Good luck soldier, you're gonna need it."

Hinata gulped and kept on working on her drawing, which was gradually turning into something identifiable as a necklace. Sighing, she ordered copper and brass metal and started shaping it up like the rest of class.

* * *

"Freedom!" Naruto shouted as he pushed himself out of the door with more force than necessary, and performed a lovely face-plant into the floor. Temari shook her head a few times before grabbing Naruto's wrist and hauling him roughly to his feet.

"Do we have to go through this every single day, Naruto?" Temari asked, annoyance dripping into her tone.

"Or course not," Naruto replied cheerfully, winking at her. "That would be cruel. Just every other day!"

"Stupid!" Temari whacked him upside the head like Sakura had done after Hinata had passed out, earning another loud and obnoxious "Ow!" Hinata blushed lightly without even meaning to. Naruto was just so funny... and as cute as hell! Hinata blushed harder as she tried to push the thought away.

"Hey, Hinata? Are you okay? You look kinda flushed." Naruto put his hand on her forehead. Hinata felt the familiar feelings of nausea and fainting spells. Her vision swam, but she shook her head hard.

"_No! I'm not going to humiliate myself again!" _Hinata thought furiously, and she shook her head again. To her relief, her vision cleared and her flush cooled.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," Hinata replied, putting as much fake cheerfulness as she possibly could into her voice and with a smile. "I'm j-just starving. I usually n-never eat this late." She hoped against hopes that this would fly.

It did. Naruto's concern quickly vanished. "Oh, okay then! We better get you to lunch then!" He grabbed her by the wrist and bolted down the hallway. Temari did her best to keep up even though she was giggling, but Naruto was flying. Hinata's feet were scrambling to keep herself upright, and she ran as fast as she could to keep up. People flattened themselves against the lockers because they obviously knew better than to get in the way of the raging blonde, and Hinata couldn't help but let out a laugh. Naruto gave her a thrilled grin before abruptly letting go.

"Well, there's the cafeteria," Naruto said cheerfully, letting her go. "I gotta go stand in line. Just look for a red head and a guy in a hoodie with a hell lotta makeup. Well, see ya!" He took off.

"That's Naruto, all right," Temari chuckled, finally catching up. Both Hinata and she were panting heavily, but Naruto seemed to leak energy. He was bouncing around in the line, but people were glaring at him. He hardly seemed to notice, but it made Hinata's heart sink.

"He's crazy, knuckle headed, hyperactive, and he never thinks before he speaks or acts," Temari said fondly, and Hinata looked back at her. The blonde's chocolate eyes clouded. "But we owe him so much for what happened with Gaara..." she trailed off, her mouth taut from the memory. "Come on, let's go sit at the table."

Hinata didn't push it. Temari, from what she could tell, was loud-mouthed and it was clear that if she wanted to keep something quiet, she didn't want to talk about it. Hinata walked over to the table and sat shortly after Temari did. The same boy that was on the motorcycle from that morning with messy red hair was sitting across from them, with thick black eye circles and a red kanji tattoo on his forehead. Hinata knew instantly this was Gaara. However, she wasn't sure about the one with the hoodie that stuck out at the corners like cat ears.

"Hinata, these two are Gaara and Kankurou, my brothers," Temari said lazily. "Gaara and Kankurou, this is Hinata. She's new."

"Hi," Kankurou said with some cheerfulness, but Gaara simply dipped his head towards them and said nothing.

"Oh yeah, Gaara," Temari said with a bored tone. "I got the update on Sakura." She leaned back with her arms crossed behind her head, a faint smirk on her lips.

_That _got Gaara's attention. He still said nothing, but he straightened slightly and he had one eye narrowed and the other one wide open, and as Hinata watched she couldn't help but feel smug. Gaara liked Sakura too! But like the torturous person Temari is, she also stayed silent.

"Well?" Gaara finally asked.

"Dude, when I questioned her this morning..." Temari shot Hinata a look and the two girls couldn't contain themselves. They both promptly burst out laughing and nearly split a gut. Both their heads hit the table and they were holding their stomachs in laughter.

"She... went... so... red... you wouldn't... believe... it!" Temari gasped out, and Gaara had a look mixed in between being hopeful and annoyance. She finally stopped laughing and slightly leaned back in her chair again.

"But she's kind of in the denial stage. Once she accepts it you'll be the first to know," Temari said sluggishly. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah. It might be a while because when she's in the rage part of acception..." Temari broke off and stared at Hinata, who stared in horror back.

"Oh no!" Temari hissed under her breath. She sighed. "Hinata, Gaara, Kankurou..." she looked up as Naruto came to the table. "...and Naruto, it's been nice knowing all of you."

"What? Why?" Kankurou asked curiously.

"Rage... Sakura... combination..." Temari replied with gritted teeth and clenched eyes as Naruto sat down, his eyes wide. He just figured out what they were talking about. He summed it up quite nicely.

"Oh shit."

"Exactly. At least we have the prank to look forward to," Temari sighed. Hinata could feel all the blood drain from her face, but she took one good look at Yamanaka Ino, who was bullying some poor little kid. Damn bitch. The evil demons in Hinata would look forward to seeing her suffer.

Ino must have seen Hinata look her way, for she stood up from her table. Sakura, whom was sitting next to her, shot Hinata a _Watch out! _look before Ino halted at the table.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Kankurou remarked with a languid tone. Ino's features smothered in rage.

"I'm not here for you, clown face," Ino snapped at him. "I'm here because I want to give Hinata one last chance to leave you idiots."

"Um, who are you calling an idiot?" Temari asked with mock stunned disbelief etched in her features. "Gaara over here has a straight A report card, and you have what? Maybe C's if you're lucky?"

Ino's face went livid. "They're better than _his!_" She jerked her head towards Naruto's. "He's lucky to be in the tenth grade!"

"I'm n-not in-interested, Ino," Hinata finally stammered. The insult to Naruto was enough for her to speak up. "P-please l-leave."

"Oh, so the new girl has a stammering problem, eh?" Ino laughed. "Never mind then, who needs her! I thought you all were desperate when you let Naruto in your group!" Naruto's face nearly went white with anger. "Ah, I remember, when no one would even talk to that worthless, spineless, irresponsible retard!"

"Naruto, I n-need to borrow your cake," Hinata said in a low voice to Naruto that Ino couldn't hear.

The young blonde was too pissed off to notice. If looks could kill, Ino would be minced meat by now. He was trembling by now, and the pearl eyed girl had had enough of her. Hinata grabbed the slice of cake that was loaded with white frosting, holding it so she would get as little icing on her fingers as possible. Hinata's teeth gritted in determination, this would be the first and probably last time she would ever stand up to this sort. Ino would _never _make fun of the one she liked ever again.

Hinata wasn't even aware of letting go and hearing a whooshing sound as the cake flew. All she was aware of was the icing splattering over Ino's face. Ino let out a terrible shriek as the icing smeared her makeup and Hinata could just imagine her face narrowing in anger. Hinata abruptly stood up, and Naruto stood up next to her.

"You little-" Ino began. "You'll pay for tha... EEEK!!!"

Sakura had thrown a slice of apple pie and her own cake with all the force she could muster, and the food promptly exploded in Ino's hair. Naruto wasted no time in grabbing his small cup of hardly edible green beans and dashing it into her face, adding insult to injury. Ino grabbed her bowl of rice her mother had made for her and a cup of yogurt, throwing it at both Hinata and Sakura, even though they were on the opposite sides of her.

"Sakura, you backstabber!" Ino screeched at her.

"That's what you get for throwing YOUR bras at Gaara, you bitch!" Sakura flipped her off and ducked, allowing the yogurt to splatter all over some other helpless kid. Hinata also dodged the rice, and unfortunately hit Gaara smack in the face.

Now that is something no one wants. Sakura in her rage part of acception and a rice splashed Gaara.

"Ah. Sakura's entered rage a tad early," Temari muttered under her breath as she inched away from the line of fire.

"Oh, so it's come to that, huh Sakura? You like Gaara? Too bad, so sad! He's so insensitive he would never like you!" Ino sneered, looking completely ridiculous with icing and green bean juice dripping from her face.

Big mistake.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sakura screamed, and she threw her mystery meat straight towards Ino. Ino ducked and it hit Kiba. Kiba's face contorted in rage as he started throwing food at Sakura. She also dodged and it hit Chouji. The overweight kid simply ate all the food that hit him. Everybody stopped and sweatdropped at this for a while.

"Opening!" Gaara rasped with insanity dripping from his voice, and he threw his entire plate of mystery meat, green beans, cake, pie, and peaches straight at Ino. They all hit while she was distracted with Chouji, and Temari was joining in too. She threw her peaches at Shikamaru because she felt like it, and pretty soon the whole cafeteria was engaged in a full-fledged food fight. Hinata was surrounded by an enraged but somewhat amused Naruto, a bored looking Temari, a psychotic looking Gaara, and a somewhat interested Kankurou as they all joined in, so now it was a fight for their lives. (Not really but it felt like it.

"Food fight!" Naruto screamed, and the lunch room was soon filled with throwing food and sometimes even milk. The lunch ladies tried to intervene, but they ended up ducking down in terror as the fight raged on.

Hinata didn't throw another item ever since she had started the food fight, but she ducked and Naruto did a grand job of protecting her. She handed him extra items in her lunch she didn't need and Naruto threw them at people (mostly Ino) while she stayed behind him. She dug a little deeper in her lunch and she couldn't stamp down a grin. She handed him the bright red apple and Naruto shot her another wide grin before throwing it, and it hit Ino on the side of the head. Naruto ducked down under the table before she could guess who did it, and shot Hinata a wide smile. Hinata blushed furiously again, he was very, very close again...

A whistle blew, and everyone froze exactly where they were. A very pissed off Tsunade marched into the cafeteria, her features etched in rage.

"What on earth is going on here?" she roared, her voice wrecking havoc in the silence that had hit the room.

"Food fight," Temari replied promptly, smoothing back her four pigtails.

"Thanks for the observation, Temari. I could have never guessed that by myself." Tsunade's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You did ask what was going on, so I replied."

"Save me the smart mouth. Detention for a week." Tsunade's verdict caused snickers from Ino and her group. "Ino, what's so funny?" she barked at the pale blonde, who turned slightly red.

"Nothing, Tsunade," Ino said with a puppy eyed look. "Hinata started it..." Hinata instantly paled, and she instinctively hid in Naruto's jacket. Naruto shuffled briefly, as if he were... _shielding her! _Hinata didn't dare move, but this was very slowly weirding her out.

"I don't care who started it, I'll end it!" Tsunade roared, and Ino cowered. "If I see this again I will watch the lunch hours from now on, and we'll have to set up stricter rules! I doubt you all want that!" Everybody was shrinking back in their chairs, and some were shuddering at the thought. Tsunade whirled around and marched out of the cafeteria, and Hinata relaxed out of Naruto's jacket.

Sakura marched over to the table, and sat down next to Gaara. "Good riddance, it's about time I had an excuse to leave that hell hole," Sakura muttered. She shot Gaara a side-glance before staring at the remains of her lunch, slightly turning red. Now that it was mentioned, Hinata noticed that Gaara was slightly pink as well.

Ino was slowly wiping her very expensive looking clothes off and her face, whining peevishly that her best clothes were 'ruined' and that this was the thanks she got for her hospitality towards Hinata. Hinata was tempted to throw another piece of cake at her but she restrained herself.

"Hinata?" Temari finally said. "That had to be the most foolish, but the bravest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Yeah, Hinata! That was absolutely amazing! You're so shy, but you pulled out of it... and we really worked well together at the last part!" Naruto looked really excited, but she didn't miss Temari's smug smirk.

"Um... thanks, Naruto." Hinata smiled.

* * *

_Sorry if that was confusing. Read, people! Don't care TOO much about the reviews, but one or two would be nice._


	4. Cat Fight!

_Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_

After the lunch fiasco, Hinata sprung from her chair as if she was a racehorse and the gates just sprang open when the bell rang. She was focused on only one thing: getting the heck away from Ino. She swung open the double doors, but she heard some snickering behind her. Next thing she knew, Hinata was shoved violently in the back. The shy sophomore toppled over, barely catching herself with her hand. Hinata flipped over so she was sitting, and her heart sank when her keen, violet-tinted white eyes caught sight of Ino.

"So you thought that was funny, huh, you whore?" Ino snarled, her blue eyes flashing in a face that still had some smeared frosting on it. She gave Hinata a kick, and Hinata let out a yelp of pain. Ino started smirking again, as if she was trying to keep herself from laughing. Hinata flushed crimson, and looked down as Ino started laughing at her.

What a shame that would be short lived. Not really, but whatever.

Ino let out a shriek as cold chocolate milk poured down her highlighted, bleached, ever-so-priceless blonde hair. She whirled around to see a very angry Naruto, and for the first time that Hinata had seen, Ino's expression turned from scarlet rage to fear.

"If I were you, I would get the hell out of here." Naruto's voice had an unsteady, homicidal rage to it. The humor was no more, all there was left was frozen fury. His eyes flashed like cold steel and his jaw was set in rage.

"Naruto," Hinata started, and the blonde didn't even hesitate. He walked around a shaking Ino and grabbed Hinata's hand, hauling her to her feet. What worried Hinata the most was that she couldn't read Naruto's expression.

"You've gone too far, Ino," Sakura's voice added to Naruto's words coldly, and it had the effect of a metal box slamming shut. She made her way through the double doors, with emerald eyes flashing in anger. Sakura crossed her arms, shooting everyone a look that said _You mess with me and you're going down._

Ino let out a forced laugh, but it seemed to encourage her, so she spat in a cold voice, "Like you're one to talk, traitor! I took you in, gave you a chance after last year to join our group, heck, I was _nice _to you! And what do you do? You return to a stammering, nobody new girl, a prankster who no one likes, a couple of tomboy girls, a womanizer, someone who plays with dolls, and a psychopath that is an insomniac!"

_Strike one._ Gaara had to hold Kankurou back while Hinata gripped Naruto's hand to keep him from attacking the vicious blonde. Sakura's eyebrow twitched but said nothing.

Feeling encouraged, Ino went on. "And what about you? All you are is a fan girl, who has to go after any guy that looks somewhat good looking! Take Sasuke for example! He had to move, and you fell in a freaking depression for like, what? A week? And then you go after a few more guys, before settling on Gaara! And who would have thought I'd feel sorry for _him_!"

_Strike two. _This time, Hinata, Naruto, Kankurou, and Temari; who had just entered, had to hold back Gaara from attacking Ino. Sakura's face went a chalky white, and a vein appeared in her forehead, throbbing and pulsing. Sakura still said nothing, but Hinata could tell that the pink head was absolutely burning with the flames of her fury.

"And you know what's even worse? You still have this forehead!" Ino flicked Sakura on the head. Sakura's eyelids flickered. "How cute, you still wear that ribbon I gave to you all those years ago!"

"It's a new one," Sakura finally grumbled, her fists clenched.

"So what, it was my idea!" Ino snickered, crossing the line. Sakura began to turn away, and started walking. "Yeah, that's right! Run like they _ugly, pathetic weakling _you are, billboard brow!"

_Strike three. You're out._

"What... did... you... JUST SAY?!" Sakura shouted in a roar that nearly deafened everyone in range. Sakura whirled around, her breathing ragged and uneven. Her eyes were white rimmed and wild with rage.

"Get down," Naruto hissed in a low whisper to Hinata.

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"Get down!" Naruto and Gaara roared. Hinata instinctively flattened herself to the floor just as Temari shouted, "Everyone, _hit the deck_!" Even Gaara dived towards the lockers, hiding in the smallest area he could find.

"Dive! _Dive_!" Kankurou shouted to the innocent bystanders in the hallway. "Sakura and Ino's on their rage sprees again, so if you know what's good for you, DIVE!"

All that could hear cannoned themselves towards the lockers and brick walls, pressing their bodies against the lockers. The chaos ended quickly, but it ended with the kids sitting against the walls, some using their binders or backpacks as shields.

Hinata heard heavy breathing as Naruto scrambled next to her, his eyes wide and face white with fear. Sakura was now sprinting straight towards Ino, and Hinata went a lovely shade of purplish red when Naruto put an arm in front of her.

"You won't ever call me ugly or weak again, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted, and she drove her fist into Ino's face. Her legs were flying with kicks, and Ino began to fight back. She pulled at Sakura's hair, which only served to make the pink haired sophomore even madder. There were no ritual punches or timid kicks in this fight. Both girls were involved in a screeching, rolling tussle that threatened everyone at all angles. The kids were too scared to tell them to fight, for their own safety.

At one point in the fight, the dueling pair went out of Hinata's sight range and closer to Gaara's, and there was a scream of pain and Hinata heard Gaara's shout of, "No, Sakura!" He sounded like something had hurt Sakura, but Hinata couldn't see from that angle. The fighting girls exploded into view again, but Sakura looked like she was in agony as she swung her fists.

They stopped for an instant, and Hinata through her disbelief and fright saw that Sakura's lip was bleeding and a bruise was forming on Ino's eye. Then they started screaming again, ripping at each other's hair. Finally Ino kicked Sakura in the stomach, sending her towards the lockers... and straight for Hinata.

Hinata let out a shriek of terror as Sakura went flying towards her, and she slid even further back into the lockers and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the sudden weight and for a world of pain.

It never came. Hinata's eyes flashed open to see Naruto crouched in front of her, grunting as he caught Sakura around the arms. Sakura was barely conscious as Naruto kneeled down and dragged her out of the way. Ino pounced forward and punched Sakura across the face again even though she was already down, but before she could swing again Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankurou seized Ino's arms and wrenched her back. The pink haired girl was panting heavily, having the wind knocked out of her. Hinata scurried over to check if Sakura was all right, but Gaara had beaten her to it. His face darkened.

"Gaara, with all due respect, don't do anything stupid," Naruto whispered in a low voice. "Tsunade will be here in a minute."

He was right. There was another whistle blast as Tsunade marched up, her face distorted in a flaming rage that scared the crap of Hinata. You guys thought she was pissed before? Ha. Yeah right.

"What on EARTH is going on here?" she roared, scaring the already cowering students. Gaara's face was set as he picked up Sakura carefully bridal style, and Tsunade gasped when she saw Sakura's wounds. Sakura now had a black eye, a bloody nose, her bottom lip was now more cut open, and several scratches on her face from Ino's nails. One of her arms were stiff against Gaara's side, and the redhead seemed determined to hide it. However, Ino only had a black eye and blood trickled slowly down her upper lip.

"Gaara, bring Sakura into the office with me," Tsunade said in a no-nonsense tone. "Ino, Hinata, and Naruto, you three should come also. And as for the rest of you," she said in a louder voice, "get to class!"

The kids shuffled back and forth, opening and banging lockers as if the whole fight scene had never happened. Naruto extended a hand to Hinata, who grabbed it after a moment's hesitation. He hauled her on her feet, but she was still shaking, so he put a steading hand on her arm and walked her pace. Sakura had fallen unconscious up ahead, and Gaara looked extremely pissed and worried as he followed Tsunade. Ino was on the clear other side of him, her injured eye closed now, but the other eye was cold and staring straight forward.

The group finally entered Tsunade's office, and the principal took a look at Sakura before making up her mind. "Gaara, take Sakura to the nurse's office and stay with her there, will you? I'll talk to these three." Gaara shot her a relieved look before heading to the nurse's office, which was just around the corner.

Tsunade closed the door once Hinata and Naruto had walked in, and she said, "Okay. Ino, tell me what happened."

Hinata's heart sank. There was no doubt that Ino would lie like the slimy horrible human being she was.

"But Granny Tsunade..." Naruto protested.

"Naruto, quiet. Ino?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ino looked smug as she said her one line long story. "Sakura attacked me for no good reason." Naruto let out a barely audible groan, and Hinata sighed.

"Thanks for the detail, Ino," Tsunade said with a thread of sarcasm, and with joy Hinata realized that Tsunade didn't believe Ino any more than Hinata or Naruto did. The blonde woman turned to Hinata. "Naruto, tell me your side, and if you lie, you won't help Sakura in any way."

Naruto seemed to realize this. "Well, I guess it all started when the food fight started. Ino got mad at Hinata, and when Hinata left the cafeteria Ino pushed her over and called her a whore." Ino started to protest but Tsunade cut her off. "Quiet, Ino. Go on, Naruto."

"Well, I got mad and poured chocolate milk down her neck," Naruto admitted sheepishly, pointing to Ino's slightly brownish hair. Tsunade's eyes flickered in interest before nodding, and Naruto plunged on. "Sakura came in when I helped Hinata up, and I've never seen her so mad. She scared the crap out of me even though she didn't do anything yet..."

"Yes, yes, just get to the point, Naruto," Tsunade butted in.

"I will, once you two stop interrupting," Naruto pouted, and Hinata couldn't help but think that he was cute when he pouted. "Anyway. Ino said some really nasty stuff to her, and, well, Sakura attacked her. They started fighting and we all tried to get out of the way, and then the two went where Gaara was standing. I couldn't see but I heard a shriek of pain... I think it was Sakura's... anyway. Ino finally kicked Sakura in the stomach and it was all over."

Tsunade was about to say something but she was cut off when the doorknob twisted and Gaara emerged. Hinata gasped when she saw a stripe of blood on his shirt, right where Sakura's arm was. He was followed by a black haired nurse, who's face was almost white with anger.

"Shizune? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. "Is it Sakura?"

The nurse named Shizune said nothing, all she did was grab Ino by the arm with a screech of protest on her part. "Tsunade, you need to see Sakura _now._"

"Why?" Tsunade asked, her eyes wide. "Is she okay?"

"Other than the fact Gaara saw Ino take a knife to her arm during the fight and there's a huge slash on the inside of her arm from just below the armpit to her elbow to prove it, she's just fine!" Shizune fumed.

"What?" Tsunade and Naruto both screamed at once, and they proceeded to Sakura's room. Hinata hurriedly followed, her mind whirling in worry for her friend. The young woman had regained consciousness, and she was sitting up. Her arm was wrapped up to the shoulder, and she was clutching it.

"All right Ino, where is that knife?" Tsunade turned to Ino, her face livid. Ino took a hesitant step backwards, her face ashen and pale.

"_That's right, bitch! Run away!" _Hinata thought, before clapping her hand over her mouth. What did she just think?!

"I have it," Sakura said weakly, handing the principal the pocket knife. "I snatched it so she wouldn't stab me after she got my arm."

Tsunade flicked open the blade, and sure enough, blood was covered on the steel. She flicked the knife back closed and pocketed it. She closed her eyes, lifted her head, and took a few breaths, obviously to calm herself. Finally her eyes opened and she made her head level again.

"All right. Sakura, you started the fight. You had absolutely no excuse to do that, fits of anger should be beyond you. You have in-school suspension for a day, feel lucky it's a Friday." Sakura closed her eyes lightly, and she nodded slowly. Gaara walked around Tsunade and sat down in the chair beside Sakura's bed. He gripped her hand lightly and she squeezed back in return.

"And you." Tsunade turned to Ino. "I realize you were attacked first, but you seem to beat the crap out of Sakura. Instead of defending yourself and getting a teacher, you fought back unreasonably. And..." Tsunade seemed to stop before she went on. "There is absolutely no excuse for having a knife in school at all. Threatening a student, none less injuring one, is illegal, and it's also illegal to bully like you did Hinata. You're suspended for a week. I don't even want to see you take a footstep on school grounds. I'll be taking this, and if you take another knife to school and I catch it, you will be expelled. Are we clear?" Ino nodded, her eyes glaring at all, especially Hinata. Hinata tried to glare back, but her knees were shaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Naruto glaring back at Ino. It was a battle of stares, until Ino finally left with Tsunade.

"Well, Sakura. You got suspended for the first time! Congratulations!" Naruto burst out, trying to add humor to the situation.

Sakura laughed lightly, knowing Naruto didn't mean it. "You idiot," she teased, scratching the back of her head. "Finally Ino-pig gets what was coming to her. Too bad we'll have to postpone the prank for a week."

"You didn't come out unharmed though," Gaara pointed out quietly, pointing to her arm with his free hand.

Sakura gave him a wide, but somewhat pained smile. "Thanks for caring."

"Oh great, mushy moment," Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto! Don't make me get over there!" Sakura shouted, the vein was back. Hinata immediately took a few steps back in fear of this crazy girl.

"Hey guys! Is it safe to come in?" Tenten's cheery voice sounded through the door, and Hinata immediately opened the door. Tenten gave Hinata a large hug, and said to Sakura, "I heard about the fight."

"Yeah...?" Sakura sounded wary.

"Well, was it worth it?!" Tenten asked in a squealing voice.

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto all burst out laughing. Tenten even earned a smirk from Gaara, and Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"No, s-seriously. Was it?" Hinata asked.

"Definitely!" Sakura pumped her uninjured arm in the air, and there was another light wave of laughter. The bell drowned out every chance of conversation, and Hinata looked up weirdly. _Was the day already over...?_

Sakura got up with the help of Gaara, and Hinata noticed with a sharp dose of reality. _They were still holding hands._ Hinata wasn't the only one who noticed this little event. She turned to Tenten, grinning, who grinned back.

"Are you guys going out...?" Tenten asked slyly. Hinata looked at them expectantly, while Naruto was innocently pretending not to listen.

"As of... what? Half an hour ago?" Sakura asked Gaara, and he nodded. "Yeah, about that much."

Tenten squealed so loud that Naruto faked covering his ears in pain. Hinata managed to say without stammering, "Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks a lot, you three!" Sakura stressed the last word and glared at Naruto, who was still content to pretend he wasn't in the conversation. Hinata nudged him, but still got no reaction. Sakura apparently knew a lost cause when she saw one. "Now, don't forget that sleepover on Saturday, you guys!" Sakura said cheerfully before she and Gaara left the building.

"_Wow."_ Hinata looked over at Naruto. _"I wonder if that can ever happen with me."

* * *

_

_Sorry, I was in a violent mood today. I hope you still liked it!!!_


	5. Sleepover Part 1: Singin' Sensation!

Much to Hinata's embarrassment, at the end of the day, Hinata's mother had called up Sakura, Temari, and Tenten's parents and talked to them. Hinata looked as close to blowing up as she ever would.

"MOM!" Hinata had shouted in her quiet shouting voice. "If you said anything embarrassing..."

"I didn't, I didn't," Hinata's mother had replied lazily, shooing her daughter away with her hand. "I just said pleasure to meet you, I promise."

Thank the Lord that was all that happened. Or else Hinata probably would have curled up in a ball and died right then and there on the wooden floor.

Now it was the next afternoon, and Hinata was gathering her stuff. She had snuck in her super comfy ratty pajamas she had, and her sleeping bag was all rolled up and ready to go. She was now sitting on it at the front door, sighing as she waited for her new friends and ignoring her mother's endless stream of questions.

"Okay-they're-here-now-love-you-all-that-jazz-BYE!" Hinata said really fast before jerking open the door and slamming it before her mother could say one thing about it. She sprinted to the familiar picture of Temari's Civic in her driveway, with Tenten happily waving at her. Instead of falling out, she slipped back into the car. Hinata couldn't help but grin at her antics.

"Hi!" Sakura said cheerfully... sitting in Gaara's lap.

Wow.

"Um, hi," Hinata said softly, sliding into the car. Sakura was sitting slumped very far down, so her head was on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara, although the cold being we know he is, looked like he was enjoying every blasted second of it. Hinata looked away.

"Okay, if you guys do anything... uh... what's the word... oh yeah... _disturbing_, you are fully responsible for the payment of my precious car," Temari said firmly.

"TEMARI!" Sakura screamed with poor Gaara's ear not far from her mouth. He flinched but said nothing, looking mad as well. "You've said it a thousand times already! Would you just stop it?"

"No one messes with my car," was all Temari had to say.

"Thanks for the information," Sakura snapped peevishly. She turned to Gaara with a sweet look on her face. "Sorry for practically screaming in your ear."

Gaara only grunted, but Sakura raised her head to capture his lips in a teasing kiss. Hinata pointedly looked away like she usually did in movies.

"Hey Hinata, want to trade me? I'm used to the kissy stuff," Tenten remarked, obviously thinking of Neji.

"If it's o-okay..." Hinata stammered.

"It's fine. That's one thing we have to work on, your shyness," Tenten grumbled as she got out of the car, but she flashed a good-natured smile at Hinata to show she was just teasing. Hinata grinned widely.

"Atta girl," Tenten beamed. "That's a start." Hinata slid into the front seat as Tenten sat in the back, ignoring the shamelessly kissing couple.

"All right guys, this is adorable and all and I can't get enough of it, but break it up." Temari's voice was firm this time and not joking, so Sakura and Gaara reluctantly parted. Gaara looked fit to kill and Sakura didn't look much better.

"Gaara, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let us have Sakura for at least an hour. That is all. Other than that she's all yours." Tenten didn't seem fazed by Gaara's death glares. "Oh come on, Gaara. You know those don't work on me. I'm too used to Neji. Who just so happens to be Hinata's cousin, by the way."

"WHAT?!" a chorus of the car's occupants chorused.

_Thanks a lot, Tenten. _Hinata sighed and nodded to Temari's questioning glance. Turning her head, her eyes widened in fear as she saw Hanabi staring at the car with a funny look on her face. The young girl walked forward, obviously to try and get a closer glance.

"Drive!" Hinata uncharacteristically commanded.

"What's going on...?" Temari asked, sounding concerned.

"Hanabi. My sister. World's hugest tattletale." Hinata pointed to Sakura and Gaara. Temari instantly understood.

"Shut up and hold on!" Temari spun the steering wheel, but this time slower than she had in the past. The tires didn't even squeal. She drove carefully and like a normal person until Hanabi was out of sight, but then the dust flew. With a screech of the tires and from everyone except Temari, the car shot off like a bullet. Temari expertly dodged rocks in the road, potholes, innocent pedestrians... the works.

However, Gaara wasn't riding right next to her on his motorcycle this time. It wasn't long until the sirens were going off from behind her and Temari rolled her eyes. "Gaara," she said, bored.

Sakura lifted herself slightly and put her head on Gaara's other shoulder. Gaara rolled down the window and stuck his head out, obviously shooting a death glare at the cops. It worked, because the police immediately backed off.

"What makes them back off like that?" Hinata finally asked curiously.

"I snuck a stink bomb, don't ask how, into jail once and set it off," Gaara said in a bored voice. "They didn't really want much to do with me ever since." Sakura giggled, but Hinata was somewhat alarmed. She shrugged it off eventually. _"Oh well. Besides, I always kinda wanted to meet people like this._"

"Well, are you freaked out?" Gaara asked at last, as if daring her to say otherwise.

"Not really," Hinata admitted, forcing herself not to stutter. "Defiant people don't really freak me out."

"Hell, that's why I love him so much," Sakura teased, tilting her head up. Gaara leaned down and Hinata forced herself to look away again.

"P.D.A. is getting really old," Temari announced, annoyance weaving in her tone. "More than Tenten and Neji, and that's _saying _something."

"Shut up." Tenten blushed furiously.

"Make me." With that evil grin that Hinata knew as Temari at her worst, she swerved to the right and violently back to the left. Tenten shrieked in surprise and in protest, and Hinata and Temari laughed hard.

"S-Sakura, are you bandaged up?" Hinata asked finally.

"Yeah, Ino-pig sure did a number on me. Look closely, you'll notice her nail marks are still there. Manicured nails are a bitch."

"She is so dead once she comes back," Gaara growled, his black rimmed eyes a deadly narrow.

"About that. Gaara, if you could restrain yourself next Monday from killing her, that'd be great. On that matter, don't kill her at all. Because Hinata, Naruto, and I have a pretty nasty prank in mind."

"What?" Tenten asked curiously.

"You'll know when you see it," Temari smirked. "It's REALLY bad, and Gaara, seriously. We'll be able to revenge last year. It'll be fun to watch."

"All right," Gaara finally grumbled.

"Besides, I'm fine, Gaara. Honest." Sakura assured him.

"How's your arm?" Tenten asked sympathetically.

"It freaking stings, it's a royal pain in the ass," Sakura complained bitterly, pouting. " My mom was _so _pissed when she saw the bandage and I told her what happened. Heck, she wasn't even mad at me about starting the fight." She chuckled. "I think she's going to sue her, which is good, because Ino has way too much money anyway."

"Besides, how can she even breathe in those clothes?" Tenten asked, a tomboy at heart.

"Good question. When you figure it out, let us know, will you?"

Temari finally swerved into the driveway and slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to jerk forward and whip back again.

"Temari, you really need to stop giving us whiplash," Sakura complained.

"Look, it's either me or Kankurou, make up your mind," Temari snarled. Sakura instantly paled and even Gaara looked horrified.

"Never mind then," Tenten said at last. "That's what you were going to say, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded slowly, and she swivelled her body around to open the door and get off Gaara's lap.

"W-what...?" Hinata began.

"You don't want to know," Temari, Gaara, Sakura, and Tenten said all at once.

* * *

When Hinata was all settled, the girls made themselves at home. Sakura was lying on Temari's bed with her feet on the wall and her head hanging over the bed's edge, Tenten was sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall, Temari was in her super comfy bean bag, and Hinata was sitting in a low set chair that was also very comfortable. There was a huge silence, until Temari spoke up. 

"Well, this is no fun," Temari whined. "Hinata, why don't you tell us about yourself. Like what you're good at and what you hate."

Hinata blushed for a moment. "Um, okay, I'm not good at a whole lot of things, to be honest, but if there's one thing I'm really good at and I really like doing it, it's singing. I feel like... a different person, I guess."

"What?! Get out! No way!" Sakura screeched. She looked at Temari and Tenten excitedly, and they looked back at her with excitement too.

"I'm not that good at singing, but we have a band, you see... and we have participate in the Battle of the Bands every year. Bad news, a little swine I like to call Ino-pig does it as well, and she's a better singer than me, so we're screwed unless we can find a better singer," Sakura explained. "Well, that's awesome, can you sing for us?"

"I need background music, but sure, I'll give it a shot," Hinata agreed reluctantly. She dug into her bag and pulled out several CD's. "Y-you pick," Hinata stammered, handing Sakura a few of them.

"So, what do you hate? And no stammering, it's okay around us, we won't hurt you," Temari said.

"I hate..." Suddenly, Hinata exploded. "I hate stammering, goddamn it!" she said so forcefully that the girls around her nearly jumped a mile. "I hate being so shy, I hate having this quiet voice, I hate my mother who insists on treating me like a child, and most of all, I hate being so pathetic!"

There was a silence. Hinata began to wonder if she had overdone it, but Sakura eventually broke out in a grin.

"That was beautiful, Hinata," she remarked.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I love these CD's SO much! If you're as good as you say you are, you absolutely have to join the band, we can finally kick Ino's sorry ass. Temari, here, pop this in your stereo." Sakura handed over one of the CD, and Hinata immediately recognized her Rise Against one. She grinned.

"Good choice, I won't have problems with them," Hinata remarked.

Sakura beamed. "Thank goodness the singer understands us," she joked, and they all burst into giggles.

"Which track?" Temari finally asked, her finger poised over the skip button on her boom box.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Number three," she said at last, thinking quickly to get the lyrics back into her head.

"You ready?" Temari asked as she skipped to the song.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

Temari hit the play button, and Hinata half-closed her eyes in relaxation against the guitar's slow at first music. Then it got faster for several seconds, and Hinata's eyes fully opened and fixed her eyes at a spot just above Sakura's feet. When it was time, her voice rang out over the man singing in the song. It was perfect, punky yet full.

_Suffering from something we're not sure of_

_In a world there is no cure for_

_These lives we live_

_Test negative for happiness_

_Flat line no pulse but eyes open_

_Single file like soldiers on a mission_

_If there's no world outside our heads _

_Why are we losing?_

While she was singing, Hinata looked at Sakura. The girl looked completely dumbfounded, eyes wide in shock and amazement. Hinata took this as her cue to keep on going.

_I don't ask for much,_

_Truth be told I'd settle for a_

_Life less frightening_

_A life less frightening_

_I don't ask for much,_

_Truth be told I'd settle for a_

_Life less frightening_

_A life less frightening_

Hinata side-glancedto see Temari staring at her in pure awe, her mouth hanging open. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she plunged on.

_Hang me out to dry_

_I'm soaking with the sins of knowing_

_What's gone wrong_

_But doing nothing I still run_

_Time again I have found myself stuttering_

_Foundations pulled out from underneath me_

_This breath is wasted on them all_

_Will someone answer me?!_

_I don't ask for much_

_Truth be told I'd settle for a_

_Life less frightening_

_A life less frightening_

_I don't ask for much_

_Truth be told I'd settle for a_

_Life less frightening _

_A life less frightening_

The young Hyuuga sang the part before the chorus with more force than necessary, and the three girls stared at her with stunning realization. She hated herself more and more for stuttering; that's why she picked this song. She wanted help... and she never got it. So she turned to singing. They listened intently as Hinata waited for the break to finish and for the song to keep going.

_Is there a God tonight_

_Up in the sky?_

_Or is it empty just like me?_

_A place where we can hide_

_Out from the night_

_Where you are all I see_

_So blow a kiss goodbye, then close your eyes_

_Tell me what you see_

_A lifetime spent inside this dream of mine_

_Where you are all I see_

_I don't ask for much_

_Truth be told I'd settle for a_

_Life less frightening_

_A life less frightening_

_I don't ask for much_

_Truth be told I'd settle for a_

_Life less frightening_

_A life less frightening._

"Oh... my... God..." Tenten finally managed to speak, her eyes wide in awe and her mouth hanging open in shock. She gave Hinata a mock scrutinizing look. "Hinata, is that really you? Or was your body taken over by aliens?"

Hinata laughed. "No, it's m-me," she said, stuttering on purpose.

"Yep, it's her," Temari confirmed. "But seriously. Hinata... if you ever call yourself non-talented _ever _again, I will run you over with my car. Dear God... Gaara!" she called loudly. "Come here, you have to hear this!"

"Why?" Gaara called, obviously sulking he couldn't be with Sakura. That, or he was just being lazy. It was probably both.

"We just found ourselves a singer!" Temari called in a singsong voice.

That did it. Hinata heard rapid footsteps and a swinging open of the door. Sakura smiled at him and Gaara smiled back before glaring at his sister. "All right, you've got my attention."

"He's the screamer of the band," Sakura explained to Hinata. "And he's quite good at it."

"She's right for once, he is," Tenten said, ignoring Sakura and Gaara's evil stares.

"Kay, Hinata. Can you sing again, pretty please?" Temari begged.

Hinata couldn't resist the pathetic puppy eyed beg. "Sure," she gave in, and Temari started beaming.

"It's good, Gaara trust me. Track?" she requested out of Hinata.

"Use this CD, and number ten would be great," Hinata replied, reaching over with a new CD. Temari nodded and switched the tracks. After Hinata said she was ready, Temari hit the play button again. With Gaara watching her expectantly, she felt nervous, but once she started singing it was much better.

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
__Hands armed with broken bottles,  
__Standing no chance to win but,  
__We're not running, we're not running. _

There's a point I think we're missing,  
It's in the air we raise our fists in,  
In the smiles we cast each other,  
My sister, my brother.

About the time we gave up hoping  
We'd ever find these locks still open,  
Stumbling on stones unturned,  
The hurt we feel, we all have earned.

The lines we cross in search of change,  
but all they see is treason...

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors.

Bonfires burn like beacons,  
Guiding the lost and weakened.  
Flames dance on crashing waves,  
Guiding ships who've gone astray

Time out, let's stop and think this through,  
We've all got better things to do,Than talk in circles, run in place,  
Answers are inches from our face.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors.

Black eyes, broken fingers,  
Blood drips and I let it run  
down my lips into my swollen gums.  
When hope is non-existent,  
Our instincts all scream "Run",  
We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive

_I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors._

_Behind closed doors._

Hinata stopped singing and looked up to a still emotionless looking Gaara. She had wanted to let him know that being defiant and a rebel didn't mean it was a bad thing. It meant difference, nothing more. She closed her eyes lightly, waiting for his "verdict".

* * *

_Well that sucked. The next chapters will be better, I promise!_


	6. Sleepover Part 2: An Unexpected Visitor

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good chapter! LOL! But seriously, Merry Christmas to all of you if you celebrate it. Since I can't really give you all loyal reviewers gifts in person... consider this your present! XD. Wish I could wrap it in a bow... That would be so cool... but I can't, so deal with it! lol. I also apologize for the late update, the computer lost the chapter twice. TWICE._

"You're in."

Silence.

"_Wait a minute. Do what now?" _Hinata thought bewilderedly once her brain registered the dark redhead's two simple words. _"Am I imagining things, or did he really just except a loser into his band?" _She looked up, her pearly eyes appearing completely dumbstruck like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" Hinata finally asked in confusion.

"You. Are. In. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Gaara asked irritably, crossing his arms and giving Hinata his best death glare. The blue haired girl wasn't even fazed by it, in fact her mouth was slowly widening in a dazzling smile that she almost never used. Not even thinking about herself, she stood up and hugged the teal eyed punk. Hinata didn't see it for herself, but Gaara's eyes widened in confusion and shock.

"Thank you," she finally whispered, flushing crazily as she realized what she had just done. Gaara didn't say anything as she sat down in the chair, looking down at her hands in her lap. Needless to say, Hinata was really embarrassed. Gaara blinked once, then twice, and then twice again as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Sakura had an angry red on her face but she didn't say anything until Gaara left. The door slammed behind him and when she was sure Gaara was out of earshot, she exploded.

Not literally, but it produced the same effect.

"OMFG!" Sakura shouted loudly enough to make Hinata as well as the others jump a mile in surprise. "Oh my God! Do NOT tell me you just did that!"

"Sakura, what...?" Hinata started as Tenten and Temari looked on with puzzlement.

"She doesn't know," Sakura said sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air. "You just hugged my boyfriend! What the heck is going on?"

"_Fuck!" _Hinata thought before speaking out loud quickly to defend herself. "Sakura, that's not it, I'm sorry..."

The apology flew over Sakura's head and hit the wall on the other side. "Okay, fine, I can see where you're coming from, but for the love of God, _I saw him first!_ I love him and he's my boyfriend, but who cares about that!"

Hinata was paling and more and more faint as every second ticked by on the clock in Temari's room. "I'm sorry..."

Big mistake. Sakura finally heard her. "What?! You're _sorry?_" Sakura fumed angrily. "Does that mean you've been having an affair or something? If he asked me out even though he liked YOU..." Sakura was getting a little emotional now.

"No, it isn't like that!" Hinata quickly tried to cover her mistake. "You don't get it, I don't like Gaara..." She cut herself off, wondering if she should continue or not. _"They'll laugh at me," _the weaker, low self-esteemed side of her whimpered in fear. But something stronger overpowered it: her loyalty to her new friends. "I like Naruto!" she admitted so forcefully that Temari and Tenten stared at her in a newfound shock.

The confession never got through Sakura's brick wall for a skull. "Honestly, if you two were having an affair behind my back, I'm going to freaking _castrate _his-"

TMI. "Sakura!" Hinata roared, shooting up to her feet. She had completely lost it, her pearl eyes glinting in anger. The pink haired sophomore had stopped talking; Hinata had finally earned her full and undivided attention. This would have scared the old Hinata, but currently the Hyuuga was too pissed off to care. "I don't like Gaara, goddamn it! I've only been here for two days! I don't like him. I. Like. Naruto. Got it?! Good!"

Crickets could be heard, it went so quiet. Hinata could feel a hot flush work its way up her neck and all over her face. Not only by her confession, but by her sudden, uncharacteristic outburst. Hinata fell back into her chair, drew up her knees, slouched so much she was nearly falling off the chair, and then buried her face in her lap.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Mmm," came the muffled reply.

"You... like Naruto?" Tenten asked, befuddled.

"Mmm hmm," Hinata managed.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Temari asked gently.

"T-too... s-shy..." Hinata mumbled.

"Well, do you feel like straightening up?" Tenten asked briskly. "That can't be good for your posture."

Hinata lifted her head; shooting Tenten a _What in God's name are you talking about _look. There was an awkward silence and Tenten must have felt it was on her to lighten it up, because she started laughing.

There's only one similarity between the flu and Tenten's laughter: They're equally contagious.

Temari was the first to catch it. She burst out laughing really hard and Sakura couldn't take it much longer. Sakura started laughing so hard that she fell off the bed with a dull thud, which was just too much for Hinata. She erupted into violent fits of giggles until it was full blown laughter. She tumbled off the chair, nearly squashing Sakura. Not that the girls were aware of this, of course.

They just couldn't stop. Hinata and Sakura were rolling on the ground, occasionally bumping into each other or hitting a chair/bed. Of course, this didn't help matters. Tenten was scrunched up in a ball with knees raised to her chest, her head thrown back while mirth escaped her. Temari was slouched against the wall, clutching her flat stomach as spasms passed through it. Soon they turned blue, saw it on each other's faces, found this amusing, and kept laughing until they literally could not breathe and were about to pass out. At last they stopped, cursing oxygen openly.

Tenten sighed once she could breathe openly again. "That felt really good," the brunette remarked, massaging her cramped sides.

"Heck yes," Sakura replied just before the creaking of Temari's door opening was heard. Hinata, who was on the floor, lifted her head back to see Kankurou's form upside down. She shuffled onto her stomach to see that he was looking at them like they were aliens that had just crashed through Temari's ceiling. "Except I think I landed on my arm when I fell off the bed, because it hurts like crazy right now..."

"And you _just_ noticed that?" Temari asked, sweatdropping.

"Yep," Sakura replied sheepishly. As a result they all laughed at her and she joined in after putting her hands on her hips with mock anger. They were all halted by a creak of the door. Hinata looked upside down to see Kankurou standing in the door. She flipped over to see that Kankurou's expression looked like the foursome were aliens that had just crashed through the ceiling and were pretending nothing had ever happened.

"What's so funny?" Kankurou finally asked once he got over the fact that Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and his sister were not, in fact, aliens.

"Your face," Temari replied with an absolutely straight expression. Hinata and the other two girls lost it again.

"What's wrong with my face?" Kankurou asked indignantly.

"Other than the fact you look like a clown with all that crap you put on your face? Nothing," Temari replied innocently as her eyes glittered with menace that were anything but innocent. Hinata just laughed even harder at Kankurou's facial reply.

"Well, your mom!" Kankurou finally replied.

"Excuse me?" Temari demanded. "My mom is your mom, idiot!"

"Shut up."

"No."

"I didn't come here for this!" Kankurou exploded. "I was arguing with Gaara..."

"Briefly," Temari butted in, grinning her evil smile. Everyone, even Hinata, knew Gaara never lost arguments.

"about who should tell you _girls_," Kankurou stressed that word like girls were really unidentified life forms that only he knew of, "that he has The Grudge in and you all should watch it."

Tenten, Temari, and surprisingly Hinata all brightened when they heard the movie's name. Hinata used to hate horror movies, but thanks to Hanabi's excessive watching of them all she had grown fond of them too. However, Sakura's face was equal to the whiteness of a sheet.

"Never seen Grudge? That's pretty pathetic, Sakura," Temari taunted in a teasing voice. Sakura only let out a little squeak and scrunched up her knees to her chin.

"Why haven't you seen it?" Tenten asked curiously as Hinata merely watched the discussion.

"I h-hate horror m-movies," Sakura squeaked in terror.

"Tell you what. You go see it. Is there a better excuse to sit in my brother's lap and bury your face in his shoulder? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Temari teased gently. Sakura lit up like a dozen light bulbs.

"Nope, I wouldn't mind," Kankurou said bluntly.

Everyone in the room looked at Kankurou as if he had sprouted an antenna. "Um, Kankurou?" Sakura finally asked. "Gaara didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Kankurou asked stupidly.

"Gaara and Sakura have been seeing each other for... what? Two days now?" Temari turned to Sakura for confirmation. Sakura nodded affirmatively, and then braced herself for a reaction.

It came all right. "WHAT?!" Kankurou roared, causing Hinata to jump about a mile. Then he started to mumble under his breath, scratching his head and speaking so fast that Hinata couldn't catch any of it except "I cannot fucking believe this!" and "Sakura, huh... why did he have to go out with a chick that violent..." Sakura jumped up, her eyes flashing.

"What did you just say?!"

"Simple. Why did he have to go out- OW! What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what, you dunce. God, you're so like Naruto it's unbelievable!"

"That blonde idiot? Who's like him?"

"P-please d-don't insult h-him..."

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Whoa, Kankurou. Slow down... reel it in, bro..."

"You like him or something?"

"Here we go again..."

After extracting several promises from Kankurou using blackmail and physical force, Gaara and Sakura were seated at one end of the couch, hands entwined. Tenten sat next to them to deal with the couple and Hinata, Kankurou, and Temari sat on the floor against the couch's bottom. Hinata was placed in between Kankurou and Temari to prevent any punching or kicking.

"Ready?" Kankurou asked.

"Ready," came the chorus. The eldest brother clicked play.

Sakura was all right through the beginning of the movie, but she didn't last long. Very soon she was whimpering quite a bit and burying her face into Gaara's shoulder, but peeking every now and then. At one point she actually screamed and jumped into a very smug looking Gaara's lap. Gaara didn't say anything, just ran his fingers through Sakura's hair, and she quieted down, giving her boyfriend a weak looking grin.

"They're perfect for each other," Hinata mumbled, not even aware she said it out loud before Temari replied.

"Yeah, it's fun to tease them, but in the end, they really are," Temari whispered back. She gave a bitter laugh. "It's amazing really, my baby brother getting someone before I do."

"You haven't seen anyone yet?" Hinata murmured in surprise.

"Nope," Temari said with fake cheerfulness. She quieted down to a serious tone again. "I guess... I'm waiting for a certain person. I don't really know who yet, but I guess I'll know when I see him, ya know?"

Hinata nodded silently.

"Would you girls shut up? Trying to watch a movie here," Kankurou complained, and they went silent again to watch the climax of the movie. Sakura was still squeaking in terror, but it gradually became less noticeable until the very end of the movie, where it didn't really matter anymore.

"_Hallelujah_!" Sakura shouted loudly after the silence that filled the room when the credits were going down the screen. "Oh yeah! It's over! I'm going to have nightmares for a week, but it's finally OVER!" She threw herself from Gaara's lap, grabbing something as she went past. "And for making me watch it," she added slyly to Temari. Temari only had a moment's look of confusion before getting smacked by a giant pillow.

"Sakura!" Temari growled in a threatening voice, thrusting the pillow in a throwing position. Gaara bolted off the couch to Sakura's side, throwing another pillow in a random direction. It hit Hinata smack in the face.

"Ohhhh... it's on, you two!" Tenten shouted, grabbing more pillows out of nowhere and throwing them at Gaara and Sakura. Hinata couldn't resist the fun and grabbed more random pillows, stole one from Tenten, and threw them at Gaara and Sakura. Temari threw her pillow at Kankurou.

"Who's side are you on, Temari?!" Kankurou whined as he threw another pillow at his little brother.

"Every man... well actually, in this case _woman_, for herself bro!" Temari screamed, but that wasn't a good idea. Laughing, Hinata threw her pillow at the blonde along with Tenten, Gaara, Sakura, and Kankurou all at once. Shrieking, the spunky junior was buried underneath a pile of pillows.

"No fair!" Temari whined.

"Your own fault," Tenten began, but they never got to finish. There was a loud banging of the garage door, and all the siblings froze despite an onslaught of pillows thrown their way.

"Garage door," Kankurou muttered, his eyes wild with fear.

"But he can't be home already, can he?" Temari breathed.

There was another pregnant pause. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were all confused, but the siblings, except for Gaara, all looked terrified.

"Temari, hide Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata now!" Gaara commanded once they were sure what the noise was. Temari didn't need telling twice. She grabbed the hands of Tenten and Sakura and pulled them towards her room. Temari whirled around, grabbed Hinata's hand, and pushed her into the room along with the other two.

"What's going on?" Sakura demanded.

"Daddy dearest is in the house, and let's just say he isn't very fond of us," Temari replied tersely, throwing open her huge walk-in closet's door. "All three of you, hide in the very back. With any luck this will all be over quickly. However, if he sees you…" Temari shook her head. "I don't want to think about it. But… use your imagination and hide the best you can!" Temari hissed before slamming the door shut. Hinata paused, looking at the girls using the light from the slits of the closet. Sakura and Tenten looked terrified and that's all Hinata needed. She bolted through Temari's dresses, t-shirts, skirts, and long-sleeve shirts with Sakura and Tenten following desperately.

"If he looks in here, we're screwed!" Sakura hissed, for they could see the door quite clearly still even through the clutter of clothes.

"Use your imagination…" Hinata murmured as they heard thumping upstairs. It wouldn't be long before Temari's father headed down the stairs. She began digging through the clothes to find a hook on the wall. "Tenten, look at this!" Tenten looked at the hook.

"So what?" she whispered desperately, clutching Hinata's arm.

Hinata pointed at the empty shelf above them with her free arm and behind the pole covered with clothes hangers. Tenten and Sakura snickered as Hinata checked the opposite wall. Sure enough, another huge hook was embedded into the wall. Weaving her hands together, Hinata gave Sakura a boost to the above shelf until the pink haired girl was able to use the hook to climb to safety and hide behind the pole with the many hangers of clothes on it. There was now thumping on the stairs, he was coming fast.

"Hurry!" Tenten hissed as Hinata did a similar boost like she did with Sakura, and Tenten scrambled under the pole and to the empty shelf. Since there were no other shelves, Tenten thought quickly and reached out a hand to Hinata. Hinata grabbed it and put her foot on the hook once she could reach it. She picked her way through the clothes and Hinata scrambled to the top, but Tenten grabbed her shoulders. Hinata stifled a shriek of surprise as Tenten accidentally let go, so Hinata landed on Tenten on her back. They all froze when they heard an opening of a door.

"Temari!" Hinata heard the blonde's father roar. The midnight blue haired girl could feel Tenten flinch from underneath her.

"Yes, father?" Temari asked innocently.

"Don't 'yes, father' me!" he yelled so loud that Hinata shivered in fear. Tenten gave her a quick hug before listening further. "There's a freaking mess down here! Do you have friends over or something, because you know how I feel about that!"

"No, of course not. Besides, where would I hide them if I did?" Temari was talking fast and Hinata's heart sank. Knowing fathers like these and Temari's words, the junior had made a potentially fatal mistake.

"Oh? So you do have a couple of stragglers?" Hinata bent over, while making sure she wouldn't fall off Tenten, and straightened the clothes so they would properly hide her. Sakura was doing the same thing on her end, so she wasn't even visible since clothes covered the front of the shelves as well. Hinata heard a twist of the doorknob and she sucked in her breath and didn't exhale. Tenten did the same thing, sucking in her stomach so Hinata sank a little. The door opened.

Hinata couldn't see anything, thanks to Temari's clothes, but that meant chances were good that her father couldn't see them either. There was absolute silence, and Hinata peeked through a gap in the clothing that was already there. Sakura looked absolutely terrified, more than when she was seeing The Grudge. _"She has every right to," _Hinata thought anxiously. _"It's not just Temari. It's Gaara too." _The pink head was holding her breath too.

"You see, Dad? You're being delusional again," Temari said with a touch of anger in her voice. "Now can you please stop looking in my closet? Those are my personal things."

There was a slam of the door and a sound that echoed like a gunshot, but it sounded different. Hinata was breathing normally again, but her breathing stopped in fear for Temari's sake. Tenten was shaking now, and Sakura's breaths were ragged and heavy in raw terror.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again!" he snarled, and he slammed the door shut. Temari opened the closet door.

"Guys?" she whispered, pain clear in her voice.

"Yeah?" Hinata whispered.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Walk to the very back, and look behind your clothes," Tenten instructed. There was a shuffling noise and clothes moving back and forth and Temari's blond head showed up. Tenten poked her with a pointer finger and Temari looked up. Tenten waved from underneath Hinata and Hinata grinned at her.

"We used our imagination," Tenten whispered.

"Nice," Temari grinned despite herself in the dark. "Where's Sakura?"

"Over here," Sakura's whisper was barely audible. "On the other side."

"You guys can come down now, he usually doesn't come back once he's done with me," Temari said flatly.

Hinata rolled off Tenten and carefully placed a foot on the hook, then scrambled down with minimal noise. Tenten and Sakura followed. Now that Temari was more visible, Hinata could see an angry red mark on her cheek.

"Did he slap you?" Hinata asked quietly, knowing full well how it felt.

"Yeah. Not too hard, though," Temari replied in a dull voice. "Sakura, I know this isn't going to make you feel better, but…"

"Let it out, Temari. I'll be all right," Sakura said gently, patting her friend's shoulder.

"I'm worried about Gaara. He _hates _him. I don't know why, he just does. And we can't call the police because we're just a bunch of juvenile delinquents in their eyes… not that I can blame them… at least he only comes once every six months or so." She sighed. "He came a little early this time though."

"At least it doesn't happen everyday," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah…" Temari was abruptly cut off by a loud bang, a sound of something shattering, and a dull thud. Sakura gripped Temari in sympathy and fear for her boyfriend while Hinata hugged Tenten. The four girls could only wait in Temari's closet until there was a slamming of the door, a sound of stomping up the stairs. Finally the sound of the garage door closing was heard, and it was like a racehorse gate bell for Sakura and Temari. They raced out of the closet with anxious speed, Tenten and Hinata close behind.

"Don't worry, we're okay," Kankurou said once the girls were in the living room. He was completely unharmed, as was Gaara. He was standing next to his older brother with his arms crossed, eyes reflecting cold hatred. They instantly softened as Sakura hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What was that noise, Gaara? It was coming from your room," Temari asked worriedly.

"I threw my lamp across the room so he wouldn't come near me," Gaara replied tersely, his chin resting on Sakura's head. "He didn't really want much to do with me after that and it was enough to kick him out, thank God." Hinata nodded. Desperate times come to desperate measures.

"Well, let's do something better than talk about him all night," Temari remarked cheerfully. "Anyone up for another movie?"

"We do!" Hinata and the rest shouted in their relief that little scene was over.

_Wow… this story is getting pretty violent! I'll try to tone it down… it is high school, after all… heh… _


	7. Sleepover Part 3: Kidnapping

_I attempted. I failed. You'll see what I mean when you read._

Hinata officially looked like a zombie.

She didn't feel like a zombie. She didn't act like a zombie, or at least she hoped she didn't. In fact, the white eyed sophomore wasn't tired at all, despite the fact she had stayed up all night. But on the outer, she really looked like she had risen from the living dead. There were dark circles under her eyes, her cheekbones were pale and hollow as if she came from the devil himself, and the circles stood out strongly from her pale features.

All in all, she looked like Gaara. They looked like they had matching Halloween costumes. Not that she was complaining, because Sakura, Temari, and Tenten had no room to talk. They stayed up all night with the young Hyuuga and looked just like her as well. They had the time of their lives.

It was as if the siblings' father was completely and utterly forgotten. Not that it was a bad thing... Who wants to remember a bastard like that?

"We match," Sakura said happily, keeping her hands entwined with Gaara's. Hinata was grinning crazily. The whole siblings' dad episode aside, that was the best sleepover she had ever had. Ever. Hinata had her ratty pajamas on, showing off a surprisingly slender form. The three girls had stared at her while Hinata had flushed a cherry red. They watched movies until they were sick of them and then played poker. Gaara won almost every game. All except one.

"Sorry, I forgot," Sakura was talking to her mother on the phone at about nine o'clock am, who was the coolest mother on earth. She had called just to check up on them. "Hinata bested Gaara a whopping one out of 56 times."

Good times, good times.

Hinata was grinning despite herself in pure joy that she had met loyal friends like these. Even Gaara. Temari and Tenten were glomping her from the back as Sakura gave her a hug from the front. They were in a really huggy mood.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tenten asked while smiling crazily.

"The MALL!" Temari whooped, and Sakura and Tenten all started squealing. "DDR, man, DDR!" They all screamed until they burst out laughing. Hinata was laughing too.

"No clothes shopping?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No. Fucking. Way." The two tomboys replied. "If you want to drag poor helpless Hinata along while you do that, we won't mind TOO much. We may have to kill you if you take her hostage," Temari added.

"I'm fine with it," Hinata said to Sakura, and Sakura started beaming and squealing all over again. "I KNOW I saw something good in you!" she squealed, and they all started laughing again.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Tenten shouted cheerfully.

"Okay, well, we're going this way," Sakura called with her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "We heard there was a bargain sale outside, 90 percent off!"

"Kay, meet us where the DDR is. Got it?" Tenten called.

"Not hard, since that's all you EVER do at a "girly" thing like the mall!" Sakura hollered back teasingly as Hinata kept up with her and finally they started running towards the doors leading to the sale.

"YAY! Clothes, clothes, and more clothes! I'm in heaven! Hinata, if you want anything, it's on me, no questions asked! I insist on it!" Sakura bolted into racks of clothes before Hinata could even reply, obviously avoiding an answer. The girl sighed, scratching the back of her neck in puzzlement.

"Oh, hello," a young woman's voice said from behind her. Hinata spun around, her eyes looking slightly defensive. The woman who looked at least sixteen had long, beautiful ebony locks that stretched almost down to her ankles. She had a wide smile on her face, only her dark brown eyes looked cold.

"I was wondering if you went to Konoha High." The woman asked curiously. "My name's Kin, and my cousin goes there, so I was just curious."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Y-yes, I d-do," she confirmed shyly.

"Do you know a girl named Haruno Sakura, by any chance?" Kin inquired further.

"Um, y-yes. S-she's one of my b-best f-friends," Hinata stammered badly, standing up. She was getting more and more freaked out by the second. "I h-have to go!" She stood up clumsily and began to make her way as far from the girl as possible. However, there was suddenly a pain that shot through her neck and spread throughout her body. The already easy-to-faint Hinata blacked out peacefully, thinking, _"I hate clothes shopping."

* * *

_

"_This sucks." _was the only thought on Gaara's mind. He hated being away from Sakura; he hated it when Temari came back in a sweaty mess, and most of all…

He hated being in the house with Kankurou. Alone. In a house. Did I fail to mention with Kankurou?

It just makes you want to massacre some poor animal, doesn't it?

That's why, despite Gaara's anti-socialness, the dark punk was thoroughly relieved when the phone rang.

"Talk to me," Gaara said irritably when he saw Naruto's ID number.

"Gaara, we have a problem," Naruto's voice sounded tersely over the phone. "The cat dragged in something big this time."

"Hn?" Translation: _What?_

"I'll give you a hint. She has long black hair and is Ino's cousin.

"_Fuck." _Gaara thought. He sighed over the phone. "Kin." It was no question.

"Bingo. I'd give you an award if I had any money. She slid a note under my door. She said that we need to meet her at that one park near your house that has a lot of trees or something really bad would happen. I don't really know what the hell she's talking about, but we might as well see what she's wants, ne?"

"All right. Get there somehow, I don't care if you have to beg Iruka to do it," Gaara commanded.

"Roger." With that, Naruto hung up the phone. Again, the phone rang. Gaara hastily answered it in great annoyance.

"What?" he snapped.

"Gaara, I can't find Sakura _or _Hinata," Temari said frantically. Gaara was instantly alert. "I searched that entire bargain sale and I can't find any sign of them."

"Did you search the entire mall? It's really important we find them." Gaara's voice was terser than he wanted it.

"No, we haven't. Why, what's wrong?"

"Kin."

"Oh fuck."

"Exactly," Gaara said calmly. "Find Sakura and Hinata as soon as you can. She's easy to deal with, but I don't want her messing with you girls."

"Got it. All righty then, good luck," Temari said her farewells and hung up the phone. Waiting a minute to see if the cursed phone would ring again, Gaara grabbed his helmet and his jacket and walked out the door.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called, waving as soon as Gaara turned off his motorcycle. Gaara took off his jacket and his helmet, leaving both on the motorcycle. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the hyperactive blonde. He looked dead serious for once. "Do you know what she wants?" he asked tensely as soon as Gaara was within a foot of him.

"I have a vague idea," Gaara said sarcastically. "Where is the bitch?"

"Over there," Naruto pointed to the other end of the park. "Well, you ready?"

"Hn." Gaara was already walking to where the malicious black haired woman stood.

Hinata squirmed and twisted, but there was no escaping the duct tape that bound her wrists behind her back and her ankles. The strips of tape around the ankles were bound so that she could walk, but she couldn't run or get up easily if she were to trip. Her shoes and socks were placed somewhere else, and Sakura was sitting near her. The fifteen year old girl had obviously put up a better fight than Hinata did, because her hair was messy and some of the bandages had ripped off, showing part of a hideous scab that had begun to bleed.

"Where are we?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know," Sakura replied quietly, her voice filled with pain.

"Both of you, quiet," a man with horrible posture said from above them. He stuck on more duct tape over their mouths, so they could only make noises. Now they had stopped talking, they could hear voices.

"Kin, what the hell do you want, you bitch?" Hinata's heart flowed with relief as Naruto's familiar voice washed over her ears.

"Gaara knows damn well what I want," Hinata heard Kin say sweetly. "That sapphire that your father stole from mine. It's worth thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, you know, and I want it back."

"I don't have it," Sakura let out a muffled sigh as they heard Gaara snap in reply. "If my father does have it, which I doubt, it's at his other house he won't even let us in."

"Besides, it's a sapphire. You're rich enough as is. You come here and demand a rock. That's pretty stupid, Kin," Naruto snickered.

"You're in no position to be calling me petty names, brat. Dosu, bring the smaller one out!" Kin simpered.

Hinata felt a rough hand under her arm jerk her up to her feet. Kin, Naruto, and Gaara were all behind the big oak tree that kept Sakura and Hinata hidden, so Dosu threw Hinata roughly to the ground so they could all see her. She landed on her knees and her head jerked up, her eyes glittering in hatred for Kin. Naruto gasped in horror once he saw Hinata all tied up.

"Let her go!" Naruto began to lunge after Kin but Gaara held him fast.

"Just bring me the sapphire, and she and the other one walk." Kin put her hands on her hips.

"I don't have it," Gaara said, but he didn't sound nearly as confident as he was before.

"Next!" Kin flicked her hand and Dosu did the same thing with Sakura. Sakura was weaker than Hinata was, so she just simply crashed to the ground and didn't move. Hinata started making desperate noises since she couldn't talk, looking back at the fallen pink haired girl.

"You bitch!" Gaara shouted, almost at the point of losing his temper.

"Dosu, Zaku," Kin commanded, and Dosu stood by her side. Zaku, on the other hand, grabbed Sakura and dragged her further up. The vicious young man put a knife at the pink haired girl's throat. Gaara was now officially immobile. If he made one wrong move…"I don't believe you. Your beloved Sakura and Hinata walk if and only if you give me that goddamn sapphire."

Hinata knew the answer to that question by now. He didn't have it. Hinata took a good, long look at Sakura who could be killed at any time. The desperate look in Sakura's green eyes was all Hinata needed to wipe away her weakness like a dry-erase board and find courage. Her eyes went a deadly narrow.

Watching Kin all the while, Hinata, who was on her knees, stood up very quietly. She flinched when the leaves rustled, but with relief Kin and Zaku didn't react. Of course her hostages would move around a little. Hinata took a deep breath through her nose, and slowly pushed her arms down. Her flexible muscles shot farther and farther down, but stopped too soon.

"_Come on, come on…" _Hinata thought, ignoring the protests of pain her arms were giving her. She bent her back backwards. _"Yes!" _It was finally far enough. With great difficulty, she managed to pull one leg through the hole her arms offered, then the other one so her hands wqere now in front of her. Naruto's and Gaara's eyes widened but they said nothing to try and encourage her escape. ((**A/N: **_Before you guys get on my case, I've seen that kind of escape done. It was really cool. And Hinata's really flexible in the show, so I win._))

Gritting her teeth, Hinata slowly ripped the tape away at her ankles now that her hands were in front of her. Naruto started talking fast to distract Kin while Hinata worked at her bindings.

"So what happened with the sapphire, anyway? How can you be so sure your father didn't lose it or something?" Naruto asked.

"I _know_ Gaara's father took it!" Kin yelled in anger. "My father _never _lost anything. _Ever!_"

"Whoa, slow down," Naruto grumbled. "No reason to get all in a huff."

"Yes it is, you insult my father!" Kin shouted, but it was too late for her. Hinata had ripped away the last piece of tape without uttering a sound. She was free.

Hinata was now sneaking up behind Zaku and her hands clenched together in a double fist and she swung towards Zaku's head. As soon as the blow landed, Gaara and Naruto took action and began to fight against Kin, Dosu, and now a very angry Zaku.

While the boys distracted Sakura and Hinata's kidnappers Hinata worked on Sakura's leg bindings, movement minimal due to her taped wrists. In due time Hinata turned Sakura's legs free and worked on her hands and mouth. Once Sakura was completely free the pink haired maiden turned to Hinata and worked on her remaining bindings. She had to work on Hinata's mouth tape until she finally just ripped the rest of it off, with Hinata shrieking in surprise.

"Do you mind if I just rip it off, it'll be faster," Sakura panted.

"No," Hinata replied and braced herself as Sakura ripped off the tape. Hinata couldn't suppress a squeak of pain.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized weakly.

"It's okay." With horror Hinata noticed Sakura's wound was bleeding more due to all the commotion. "Here…" Hinata ripped at her baggy t-shirt, since her usual hoodie was taken off, and soon she had both of her sleeves torn off. She wrapped the material around Sakura's arm and the bleeding slowed. By that time, the fight was over. Police lights were flashing in the park.

"Oh yeah… forgot to tell you three… I managed to call 911 shortly before you saw me at the mall, seeing you're wanted and all that," Sakura cooed sweetly to the three kidnappers after Hinata ripped the tape off her mouth. "Gaara, Naruto, you might want to hide."

The two boys hid behind trees all right along with the two girls, but it was too late for Kin, Zaku, or Dosu. They were promptly handcuffed and hauled into the car, with Kin snarling, "This isn't over!" The doors slammed shut before the cars wailed away.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Gaara hissed once the cops were gone.

"I'm all right," Sakura replied before Gaara hauled her up, bridal style. "I'm carrying you home and that's all there is to it," he said flatly to the stubborn looking girl. She hesitated before smiling and resting her head in her boyfriend's shoulder. Gaara started walking towards his motorcycle.

"Hinata, can you walk?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stared at him for a few seconds before she knew what he was talking about. "Oh, yes, of course," Hinata mumbled as she scrambled to her feet, blushing crazily.

"I mean, your legs are pretty red from ripping off that tape…" Naruto was slightly more pink than usual.

"I'm f-fine, thanks," Hinata stumbled slightly.

"Um, Hinata… can I ask you something?" Naruto blurted out, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see, um… since we kinda had a close call today and I don't have anyone else to ask and now this feels really awkward…"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, cutting him off. Her head was tilted in curiosity as she felt light-headed. She was in a forest, with her crush, alone…

"Okay, I'm just going to say this once. Will you go to homecoming with me?" Naruto asked all in a rush.

Everything went still, except for that blasted bird that had to call out.

Silence.

That bird sang one more shrill note.

Silence again.

_Thump._

"Oh Hinata!"

_Ain't I amazing with the updates now? I gave you a chapter, and now you're getting another one the next day! –claps- I don't think the ransom was enough, but whatever. I swear, the violence will be very minimal from now on._


	8. Sleepover Part 4: Swimming at the Lake!

"Hinata! Answer me!" the white eyed girl felt vicious shaking as she stirred a little.

"Honestly Naruto, she isn't dead! Just... unconscious." Sakura's voice came out, sounding extremely annoyed.

"And that's a good thing?!"

"No, but shaking doesn't help matters. At all. Now stop it. If you want to be helpful..." Sakura's voice turned sly. "Get a bucket of water," she finished.

At this, Hinata's eyes flashed open and she shot up.

"Knew that would work," Sakura commented cheerfully as Hinata looked around urgently. They were in a house that she didn't recognize.

"W-where are we?" Hinata stammered, slowly shaking her head to banish away the oh-so-feared dizziness.

"Naruto's house, sorry," Sakura replied. "It was closer, and... under the circumstances we needed to get somewhere fast. Carrying around an unconscious person looks pretty suspicious."

True enough. Hinata looked around. "Where's Gaara?"

"Oh, I just left him down at the park and I drove his motorcycle all the way here," Sakura replied with a perfectly straight face. Hinata stared at her as if she was insane before the pink haired girl burst out laughing. "No, seriously, he went back home. Temari and Tenten are back there too, which is why we need to leave soon."

"How soon?" Naruto asked, and his question before Hinata's blackout struck her like a bowling ball knocking over the pins. Her eyes shot wide open. "Please don't leave, please don't leave..." she prayed silently to Sakura.

"They'll get here when they get here! Sheesh. I'll be back in a minute, have to use the bathroom."

"_Dammit." _

"Um… Hinata?" Naruto asked, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. Hinata stared at him at a second before cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"I'llgowithyou." Hinata burst out really fast.

Naruto blinked. "What?" he finally asked.

"I'll go with you," Hinata said more slowly, hoping that was the last time she would have to say it. It worked, all right. Naruto's face slowly lit up in a beaming smile that made it all worthwhile to the blue haired girl. She couldn't help but grin too.

"Thanks Hinata! I swear, you won't regret it!" Then he hugged her.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!"_ Hinata's mind screamed as she sat still, paralyzed with shock. With only one moment's worth of hesitation, she hugged him back. But her mind was still reeling.

Most people, when their little love fantasies come true, they either jump up and down in ecstasy, scream like a sissy girl, or feel so dizzy they can't even walk straight.

Hinata went with the latter.

"Whoa!" Naruto laughed as he held out a hand to help Hinata up. She swayed a little before catching her balance, shaking her head. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, just a little d-dizzy," Hinata replied before brushing herself off self-consciously and flashing him a shy smile.

"Hey guys! Our ride's here!" Sakura shouted cheerfully, blissfully unaware of what had just happened. She peeped into the room. "We're going to go to the lake, is that okay? It's really fun to swim over there! Then we're going to take Hinata, Tenten and me home. Kay?"

"Kay!" Naruto replied loudly before Hinata and Naruto ran to Temari's car.

"So I hear you had quite the adventure, you two!" Tenten pointed teasingly to Sakura and Hinata, but her eyes were wide with concern. Sakura slid onto Gaara's lap while Tenten scooted over to the middle to make room for Naruto. Hinata nodded, comfirming her question.

"Yeah, but thanks to Hinata and the two guys we all know and love we're all right," Sakura winked at Hinata, who immediately blushed modestly.

"Okey dokey. Just checking, Gaara already told us the story. Now, let's go!" Temari shouted happily before zooming off with her crazy driving.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten had to get their swimsuits before proceeding to the lake, and once they arrived the girls threw off their covering clothes. Temari and Sakura had looked the most stunning, with white and red respectively. Sakura started screaming her little war cries as she dived into the lake, splashing happily in the clear water. Tenten was the next... er... "victim" to jump in, followed by Naruto and Temari. Hinata and Gaara were much more cautious, testing it with a toe or two. It was really cold, but Hinata timidly made her way through the water, flinching every now and then. Gaara finally just jumped in, but Hinata was being careful and that was all there is to it. 

"EEEK!" Hinata shrieked as there was a hand pushing her from behind, and she could pick up Sakura's maniacal laughter before submerging underwater. She jerked her head up, sputtering water before realizing where she had landed.

She was in a very promising position in Naruto's arms, with her back on his stomach.

Well, that can't be good, can it?

"_Fainting in water is bad, fainting in water is bad, fainting in water is bad, fainting in water is bad,"_ Hinata repeated to herself over and over again, and luckily the chill of the lake was making her turn a very pale blue, not the red that Hinata knew very well by now. Finally the horrible dizziness had ceased. Whew. Hinata gave Naruto a quick smile.

"Th-thank you," she said with more cheerfulness than she felt to the blonde, before wrenching away and shooting Sakura a death glare.

Sakura just laughed at her. "You're learning fast, hon!" she said cheerfully before sending splashes her way. Hinata shrieked again as she instinctively blocked, still getting seriously splashed with water. She spat out the water that had somehow reached got into her mouth. Naruto sent a series of splashes towards the pink head, but Sakura ducked under the surface... and they hit Gaara.

Naruto went pale as Gaara's face twisted in fury. "You're going down!" Gaara shouted before powering his arm straight down into water, making an outraged splash that covered all except Sakura, who was still underwater.

When Sakura emerged, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, and Tenten immediately attacked her with water jets and splashes and whatever you can think of that doesn't require squirt guns, they used it. Sakura screeched in protest before diving underwater once more, this time with more… should I say, killer intent.

Tenten's scream was cut short when she suddenly "disappeared", a.k.a dunked by the totally evil Sakura. Hinata instinctively grabbed onto to Naruto, and the blue eyed sophomore shot her a wide grin before diving underwater as well, forcing her to let go. Hinata watched as Tenten emerged, coughing and sputtering water. Sakura came up shortly after, grinning widely.

"That was cheap, Sakura!" Tenten protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Save it for someone who cares," Sakura replied lazily, before her eyes going wide. "Hey Tenten, your boyfriend's here."

Tenten's head jerked up towards the shore, and sure enough, Hinata's brown haired cousin was standing on the sands, watching the dueling group with amusement. "NEJI!" she screeched, forcing herself out of the water and dashing towards him. Temari very slowly shook her head and smirked openly as Tenten glomped him as soon as she was within reach.

"That kid has infinite patience when it comes to her," Temari remarked.

"Pig alert," Gaara said out of nowhere with a bored tone, and the group anxiously looked where the redhead was looking. Ino was lying back against the chair with sunglasses, reading some book. Her bathing suit was so skimpy Hinata wondered how she could even go out in public in that thing. She had WAY too much makeup on to even think of swimming, so Hinata instantly realized the blonde hated swimming, but was apparently very fond of suntans.

"What the heck is she doing here? Mom told me that she was grounded," Sakura wondered, scratching her head in puzzlement before remembering she was pissed at her.

"She's the all-mighty Ino," Temari replied with mock exasperation. "She can do whatever the hell she wants." Temari pulled herself out of the water, squeezing the water from each of her ponytails. Gaara followed, as did Sakura, then Hinata and Naruto. "Let's just pray she doesn't see us."

Lady luck? She was definitely not on their side. But then again, when it comes to a certain spoiled princess by the name of Ino, when is she?

They watched in horror as Ino snapped her book shut.

"Shit," Sakura said calmly, only her emerald eyes showing how tense she was.

The teal eyed girl was now standing up.

"Shit," Temari stumbled a little, not as calm as Sakura was.

She was now making her way towards the group.

"Shit," Naruto said, fidgeting nervously.

Ino had arrived at the front of the group.

"Fuck!" they all thought at once.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Ino simpered. "The brat pack."

"Oh, would you look at that?" Sakura mimicked cruelly, despite the fear she was feeling. "The slut."

Hinata, Naruto, and Temari all burst out laughing to relieve the tension. Tenten and Neji were now making their way towards the group, their eyes a deadly narrow when they saw the ferocious blonde.

Ino opened her mouth to shoot back but a very shiny and sleek Ferrari had shown up. It was bright red, and Sakura and Naruto immediately started smirking.

"Ino," Sakura practically purred, poisoned honey dripping from her voice. "Mommy's in the house. Man you're screwed."

"You have GOT to help me," Ino shouted desperately, springing on Sakura's words. "Please, please, please. Mom said if I leave the house and even near the lake, I'm going to boot camp. Do you have any idea what that'll do to my nails?" She shoved out her perfectly manicured nails for all to see.

"And why would we help you?" Gaara growled furiously, scaring even Neji and making Ino go even paler. "May I remind you of _this_?" He pointed to Sakura's still-bandaged arm.

"I know, I know, but I got suspended for a week! I'll do ANYTHING!" Ino exaggerated the last word. "I'll get Kin off your backs when she gets out of jail. I'll stop picking on you for a few days, anything! Just help me before she sees me!" She pointed desperately towards the parking Ferrari.

Hinata could see that Sakura was giving in. Her eyes had a certain defeated look in them before her mouth lifted into a faint, but smug smile that Hinata could identify Sakura as her worst.

"Kin had better leave us alone, and you'll be in our debt," Sakura clarified with Ino.

"Understood."

Sakura then let out a large smirk. Before anyone could ask what she was thinking, she had moved behind Ino and pushed the blonde into the water violently.

"What are you doing?" Ino shrieked after thrashing for a few seconds in the very cold water.

"Saving you," Sakura said innocently with so much sweetness it nearly made Hinata sick. Sakura pushed Ino farther into the water with a foot. "Now hold your breath and go under, she should leave soon and with any luck, she won't see you."

Ino, once she got over the initial shock, took in a deep breath and ducked under the surface. Just then, Ino's mother showed up in the beach. She was too far for Hinata to take in any details, but she was tall and had long, blonde hair. She could pinpoint that she was looking around, and the group managed to look like they didn't have someone hiding behind them and underwater, thanks to Sakura. Once her mother had left, Sakura turned to the blonde and gave her a few nudges with her foot.

"Here." Sakura offered her hand. Hinata couldn't figure out how Ino could look gorgeous and like a drowned rat at the exact same time. Ino, instead of accepting the hand, glared at it and got up by herself.

"Get away from me," Ino spat coldly, turning away to squeeze water from her beloved hair. Shooting them another glare, she walked towards where her book and unneeded until now towel were located.

"That," Sakura said venomously, "is the last time I am EVER helping that spoiled brat. I know I pushed her into the water, but that ungrateful BITCH!" She stomped her foot.

Hinata and the others could only agree.

* * *

"Can you just let me say bye to Neji?" Tenten begged an hour later. 

It was starting to get dark out, and Hinata realized that this had been one long day. But then again, she didn't really want to go home. She sighed as she pulled on her baggy black shirt and blue shorts and squeezed the water out of her short hair.

"Sure, go ahead," Sakura replied, knowing she would have to do the same thing with Gaara, when Temari added, "But hurry up, Hinata was due back home about..." she looked at Gaara's watch, "ten minutes ago."

Tenten nodded before dashing off to her boyfriend, and Hinata started instinctively around to see where Naruto was. He was a little ways away from the three girls and Gaara, obviously thinking about something.

"Don't bother him when he's like that," Temari murmured. "He has a few minutes where he just needs space."

"Okay." Hinata looked over at Naruto with a little bit of worry in her eyes for a few minutes before looking back. Tenten was sprinting with everything she had towards them.

"That was quick," Temari remarked when Tenten had arrived, panting.

"Yeah, he had to go quickly too," Tenten replied once she had caught her breath. "Can someone go get Naruto? We probably shouldn't leave him behind."

"I w-will," Hinata volunteered shyly. "Just hold on a m-minute." She sighed and walked over to the blonde. He looked like he was very deep in thought until Hinata tugged gently on his hand. He shook his head as if waking up from a dream and looked over at her.

"Time to go," Hinata said softly once his eyes stopped hypnotizing her.

"Okay, after you!" Naruto said cheerfully in his usual loud voice, and Hinata couldn't suppress a laugh before leading the way back to the car.

* * *

"Kay Hinata, out you go. We'll see you tomorrow!" Temari said cheerfully. 

"Well, I'll try, anyway. Stupid in-school suspension," Sakura added. "Anyone feel like walking our little princess to her house. Hinata couldn't see this, but everyone was staring at Naruto pointedly.

Naruto didn't really notice either, but he said obnoxiously, "I'll do it!" Hinata was practically jumping up and down inside in excitement before getting out of the car, only turning slightly pink. Naruto didn't say anything for once as they walked up Hinata's driveway and to the door.

"G'night," Naruto said promptly before turning away and waving.

"Night," Hinata replied softly to his turning back.

Anyway. The car's conversation when Naruto got back in went something like this:

"Naruto, you loser!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you really that dense? Why didn't you kiss her?!"

"WHAT? Are you fucking insane?!"

"Oh come ON, Naruto! Even my widdle brother Gaara here isn't THAT stupid!"

"Excuse me?! That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid."

"Of course you're not…"

Silence.

"But still! Naruto, you're such a moron! You ask her to homecoming and what do you do? You don't even give her a peck on the cheek, you idiot!"

"And you WOULD know how to date, wouldn't you?"

"Dear lord, help me. He really is that stupid. I've been dating Neji, the coldest ice cube, for about a year now! I think I know how to date that family, thank you very much!"

"You guys are crazy and REALLY weird! OW! I did nothing to deserve that that time!"

"Liar."

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had THE worst case of writer's block I have ever had in my entire life. Just to give you an idea how much it sucked, I'm pretty loyal to school and for Honors English, it took me TWO FREAKING HOURS to write a paragraph. And I'm still not all the way over it. So pardon the shortness, the suckyness of this chapter, and the lack of updates, I'm doing the best I can over here. Thanks for understanding!_


	9. Back to School

_Beep! Beep!_

"_For the love of..." _was Hinata's first thought as she did the most violent thing she would probably do all day: hit the alarm button so hard that it was knocked off the table. Whoa. That was some quality violence right there, even though she went through a psycho attack bitch, a even more psychotic father, and a nice little kidnapping. All in a weekend's worth. She sat up slowly, sleepily looking at the time.

"_Shit!" _Hinata swore mentally. _"Why the hell did my alarm clock go off that late?!"_ She should have woken up thirty minutes earlier! She launched herself out of bed only to land in a pretty looking heap on the floor before scrambling up to her feet. She was pulling on her usual shorts as her mother knocked on her door.

"I'm up!" Hinata called quietly before throwing open the door and barging past her mother, grabbing two granola bars and gobbling them up while heading to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and all that fun stuff in record time before hearing the repeated honks. Yay! They were picking her up again! As ritual demanded, she threw herself out the front door.

Stair alert.

Hinata tripped over the offending step and crashed face first into the ground.

"Oh, Hinata!" Tenten laughed as she jumped off her usual perch on the car's door. She outstretched her hand and Hinata gratefully took it, allowing herself to be dragged to her feet by the spunky brunette.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked, looking around once she was in the car.

"Move your butt," Tenten ordered before answering and sliding into Temari's Civic. "She's getting a ride with Gaara today, lucky bitch. Always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but will Gaara let me? Of course not. Where do you get that idea."

Hinata giggled at Tenten's ramblings before turning to Temari. "Doesn't she have in school suspension?"

"Yep. Which means today is going to suck," Temari said gloomily. "It's better than when she was being our ninja spy to get back at Ino, but still."

"We shall miss her terribly," Tenten said solemnly, as if the pink haired girl had died yesterday.

"Oh shut up, it isn't that bad."

It really was, actually. Hinata was practically falling asleep in her English class, despite Tenten's presence. Tenten was, for once, absolutely no fun at all, so they both looked like Sakura had literally died.

"_Oh yeah," _Hinata thought sarcastically. _"I'm having a hell of a time. Tenten's acting like a sack of potatoes, Kakashi already went through this lesson half an hour ago, and Sakura can't make her smartass comments. Brilliant." _She slumped her head against the table.

Kakashi could sense the change in the class through his usual oblivious haze. With a moment's silence, he piped up, "All right class, we're going to do something different today. Since you guys are in desperate need of learning how to use the comma correctly, we're going to pair you guys up and play a... er... game that I used to play."

"You used to play a _game _as a kid?" Tenten asked incredulously, her eyes going wide.

"Don't act so shocked, Tenten. Now pair up, and you guys pick a category to make a sentence from."

"I pick you, and I pick the Titanic," Tenten immediately commanded to Hinata.

"Um, okay," Hinata stammered.

After the class hustled around to pick their partners and the category, Kakashi walked around to make the partners recite sentences that were made up on the spot, some being completely ridiculous. But for the most part, they got the comma right. Then he called on Hinata and Tenten, both giggling like idiots.

"Well, what's your sentence?"

"I know it's not right, but 'The Titanic, was a ship that was not very wise.'"

"You're right, it's not correct. Remember, commas come between clauses or interruptions, try again. And do make it funnier, I nearly fell asleep. Maybe a quotation from someone speaking?" Kakashi said lazily.

With a wide and silly grin, Tenten changed her accent to match one of those on the ship. "Like, 'Holy bloody flying shit fuck, is that an iceberg?'"

"Precisely."

The rest of English class was quite entertaining, but Hinata practically leapt out the door of her Math class, she was so bored. It wasn't just Sakura anymore, a curse from hell was definitely upon her. Maybe it was because she didn't even know Naruto existed the first day... that would do it. She sighed in melancholy while unwillingly dragging herself to Biology. Worst class of the day. This should be exciting.

Hinata's eyes flickered with brief surprise as Temari snoozed away on the table. With Hinata slowly shaking her head, she sat next to the blonde. Hinata poked her a few times before the junior awakened from her dazed sleep. The older girl blinked her eyes a few times, and they were still foggy with sleep.

"Whaddya want?" Temari moaned.

"Aren't you supposed to take Chemistry or something?" Hinata asked, bemused.

"Took it last year... they mixed it up like the dumbasses they are. Now... sleepy time." Temari promptly went back to sleep.

The bell rang. Hinata found it very hard not to go to sleep herself as Ebisu lectured away in class. Temari occasionally let out a little snore, and even though he was wearing sunglasses, Hinata could just tell he was rapidly getting annoyed with Temari sleeping in the middle of class.

"Temari!" he finally barked.

Temari kept on sleeping.

"Temari!" This time, Hinata poked her a few times. She was just waking up as Ebisu yelled her name again.

"I don't like chicken, I don't like liver, so don't deliver the FUCKING MEOW MIX!" Temari shouted randomly as she jerked upright in her seat, knocking the chair over. The older girl fell out of the chair like it was a bucking bronco and went sprawling across the floor.

Laughing, Hinata helped her up as the rest of the class started roaring with giggles and laughter and all that jazz. Temari scowled at everybody before Ebisu shouted, "SILENCE!" The class shut up.

"So, Temari, maybe you can answer that question for us."

Hinata went pale, she couldn't remember what the hell he was talking about. But Temari looked calm and cool as she asked sedately, "What question?"

"Of course you wouldn't know," Ebisu sneered. "You were asleep."

"No shit, Captain Obvious," Temari replied, getting rapidly annoyed. "We can debate about this all day, I'll win of course, but I think you and me both know we should just get on with the class. And you blame me for interrupting."

Hinata knew the older girl had struck a nerve as Ebisu's face went beet red. Simpering at this, Temari went on cheekily. "So do you feel like repeating the question, or can I go back to sleep? Because that was a quality dream about cat food." Hinata promptly had to bite back a snort of laughter.

"What is the step by step process of glycolysis?" Ebisu barked with annoyance and fury dripping from his tone, and Hinata instantly paled. They were on a subject that Hinata didn't know, and according to the rest of the class, neither did they.

"But Ebisu, we haven't even covered that subject!" Kiba protested from behind Hinata, immediately defending Temari. Akamaru let out a bark to confirm the unfairness of it all. Shikamaru let out a huff of "How troublesome," and Hinata looked backwards. Unlike Kiba, his expression looked quite smug once Temari started speaking, acting like the interruption had never occurred.

"Glycolysis begins when glucose, a six carbon compound, is broken down into a six carbon molecule using ATP..." Temari continued the explanation flawlessly and strung together intricate sentences with complex words that only Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji might know. Once Temari had finished, Ebisu's completely dumbstruck expression told Hinata the blonde junior had gotten the answer completely right.

"Well, class, we are working on... photosynthesis, right?" Ebisu stammered, trying to make up for his complete embarrassment. The class promptly burst out laughing at him instead, and instead of paying attention, Temari went back to sleep. Snoring softly, she used her binder as a pillow. The reluctant look of admiration in Shikamaru's eyes confirmed he indeed liked her. _"Poor Shika, he was probably bullied into dating Ino," _Hinata thought sadly before paying attention... she was so flipping bored...

"Hey, pervert!"

"_Thank GOD!" _Hinata screamed to herself once she saw the familiar shock of blonde hair and the mischievous ocean blue eyes. She started getting a little pink, but for the most part she was keeping her emotions in check. Ebisu, on the other hand, looked anything but thrilled to see the blue eyed kid.

"I am NOT a pervert!" Ebisu shouted.

"Yep. Sure you're not. That's why you got a massive nosebleed when you accidently walked into the girls' locker room." Naruto handed him a slip of paper before spotting Hinata, who sat at the very front table.

"Whoa, hi Hinata!"

"H-hi!" Hinata said back, waving. _"He noticed me, he noticed me, he noticed me!" _she rejoiced, all of a sudden feeling giddy. Naruto winked at her before slipping something out of his pocket and walking towards Ebisu's chair.

"Hinata, you should know better than to disrupt the class!" Ebisu scolded the now cherry red sophomore.

"Oh come on, give her a break, pervert!" Naruto was next to him in an instant, flashing his million dollar smile. Hinata all of a sudden felt really faint...

"Well, see y'all later!" Naruto called before leaving, laughing to himself. Hinata watched with silence as Ebisu sat down in his chair...

"OW!" he shrieked and stood up abruptly. He fumbled around to come up with a bright red tack. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" he yelled after the blonde, even though he wasn't even in the classroom.

"Hey, you can't threaten the students!" Temari woke herself up to scold her teacher. "It's against school policy, pervert!"

"I am NOT a pervert!"

"Oh, so that's why blood spurted all over the place out of your nose when you saw me only in a bra in the gym lockers! Thank you for opening my eyes to my completely flabby and fat body, I don't know what I would have done without your super, ever so intelligent advice!" Temari was super-model skinny.

"That was an accident!"

"Mmm hmm! Sure! That's what they all say! And guess what? You're still a pervert, hate to break the news to ya!"

Needless to say, Hinata learned very little in that class that day.

Temari and Hinata were laughing so hard that they stumbled out of the biology class, with Temari catching Hinata because she tripped over air again and was too consumed with mirth to catch herself.

"Whoa pony," she chuckled, thrusting an arm in front of Hinata so Hinata fell over it, then Temari pushed her back upright. "I'm not _that _funny."

"Yes y-you are," Hinata replied, falling to the left to try and knock Temari over.

"Dude, are you drunk? Wait, hold on. I just asked if Hinata was drunk. It's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Shut up."

"Holy fuck, Hinata told me to shut up. We're going to have a series of revelations here... Oh yeah. Sakura told me to tell you that we have a band practice after school today. Can you make it?"

Hinata racked her brains. "Yeah, I should be able to."

"Yay! Now we get to go to lunch!" Temari dragged Hinata to the cafeteria.

* * *

After the last class of the day, Hinata proceeded to the auditorium, where Temari said they would be practicing. To her great relief, she recognized the long pink hair belonging to a girl that sat with her legs crossed on a chair.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura waved, and Hinata jogged the rest of the way to the stage.

"How was your suspension?" Hinata asked, sitting next to her.

"Boring as hell, but typical. Well, Temari's here, Gaara's here, I'm here, you're here... now we have to wait for our dumbass bassist to get here. Ah, here he is!" Sakura waved at the sophomore who was now proceeding towards the stage. Hinata's eyes widened.

The boy who had picked on her as a kid.

The boy who was, true, nicer, but Hinata still couldn't trust him farther than she could throw a truck.

The boy... who was Tenten's boyfriend.

Neji.

_Oh jolly.

* * *

Hey guys! I am SO sorry I couldn't update, but a series of unfortunate circumstances decided to work against me. If you want to know what, (I'm too lazy to write it all down right now) say so in your review. Otherwise, tahtah till later!_


	10. The Fire

"_It's all right, Hinata. It really is. Most likely he isn't the bassist; it's all going to be okay…"_

"Where's my bass?"

"_Fuck."_

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"_You know what? That's my new song. Fuckety fuck fuck fuck. FUCK!"_

"Temari, I thought I said for you to tell him!" Sakura barked, wheeling around to the blonde furiously. Her emerald green eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I know, but I told Gaara to tell him because he's in more classes with him than I am! Seeing I'm a junior and everything!" Temari shot back.

"Tell me what?" Neji growled. His menacing voice was promptly ignored.

"Gaara, is that true?"

"Yeah."

"But…?" Sakura asked, hoping to get a more defining answer.

"Too lazy."

"_Gaa_ra!" Temari stretched the first syllable of his name and snapped the second like a rubber band. "You were supposed to tell him!"

"Tell me WHAT?!" Neji roared, so loud that Sakura, Hinata, and Temari all jumped a mile in surprise. Only Gaara stayed stationary, staring at his guitar longingly. "What is she doing here?!"

"I… um, I…" Hinata began, stammering like crazy.

"Neji, Hinata's-the-new-singer-of-the-band," Sakura explained at a speed that Hinata had to blink at.

"She has no voice," Neji replied promptly. "She's too quiet." Hinata felt a quick jab of anger at this. Usually she would just agree and be done with it, but she _was _a better singer than he could ever imagine. She could feel her mouth slowly growing taut with anger.

"I assure you, she has more singing talent in her pinky finger than I do in my whole body," Sakura admitted flatly, putting her hands on her slender hips. "You know how dedicated I am to this, Neji."

Neji didn't say anything to this, except for "Well, let's hear what you got."

"All right Hinata, pick the first song on your head and start singing. Loud. " Temari commanded. "Warm up time starts now." She threw the microphone on its cord at Hinata, and Hinata instinctively caught it. Shooting Neji a slight glare in defiance before going back to shy mode, she began to sing tentatively that grew in strength with each word:

_The kisses of the sun, were sweet _

_I didn't blink, I let it in my eyes_

_Like an exotic dream, the radio playing songs_

_That I have never heard, I don't know what to say_

_Oh not another word_

_Just la la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la_

_And now the bells are ringing_

With a series of la's in store for the next minute or so and then a small break, Hinata finally looked up from the microphone. Neji looked completely dumbstruck, much like Sakura, Temari, and Tenten did on the sleepover. Hinata smirked a little on the inside. She had his attention, all right. Sakura and Temari were both smiling widely, with their eyes saying, _"That's our girl." _

_Inside an empty room, my inspiration flows_

_Now wait to hear the tune, around my head it goes_

_The magic melody, you want to sing with me_

_Just la la la la la, the music is the key._

With those lyrics, Sakura and Temari were unconsciously singing along. Gaara was slightly moving to the beat Hinata had set, and Neji was slowly shaking his head in wonder.

_And now the night is gone, still it goes on and on_

_So deep inside of me, I long to set it free_

_I don't know what to do, just can't explain to you_

_I don't know what to say, oh not another word_

_Just la la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la la,_

_It's all around the world_

_Just la la la la la,_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la_

_And now the bells are ringing_

Once again, there were a series of la's, and Hinata was grinning widely along with Sakura and Temari, who were still singing along with her. Neji now had his little not-quite-a-smile on his face, jumping on the stage to retrieve the bass. In respect for her singing however, he didn't play a single chord until Hinata was done.

_The kisses of the sun…_

_Around, around, around, around, around…_

_La la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la_

_And now the bells are ringing_

Hinata finished up with yet another series of la's, and she was grinning like a mad person at Neji's face. Her long haired cousin blinked a few times in more surprise before tuning his bass with Gaara.

"You know what? That song just made me want to hug somebody," Sakura said happily.

Gaara's imaginary eyebrows shot up.

"Oh yeah! Duh!" Sakura instantly hugged her boyfriend, with Gaara hugging her back. A smirk glowed in his expression as Temari and Hinata laughed hard. Neji had a forlorn expression. He was all alone… Hinata gave him a hug, which had marked her as the most forgiving person on the face of the earth.

The rest of band practice went by without a single protest about Hinata's singing.

* * *

Two classes down.

Two to go.

Thank the Lord. Hinata dived into her Jewelry class, looking wildly around for Naruto and Sakura. Especially Naruto, but Sakura wouldn't hurt either. Her voice was hoarse from singing the previous night, but they got a lot done. They picked the three songs they would sing for the Battle of the Bands night, and they got the rough sketch of what they would do for props and for the judges. Gaara and Sakura took care of some of the vocals too, and without Temari to manage the crap… they would be screwed. Not a bad night at all.

"Hinata!" Hinata heard Sakura scream, and then she was suddenly bowled over by a flying tackle hug that was executed flawlessly by the pink haired girl. Hinata had barely caught herself with her foot, but the shy girl was too off balance. They both went crashing down into the ground.

Stupid reflexes.

"Sakura, I can't breathe," Hinata managed, quickly turning blue from lack of air.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Sakura let go of her and pulled her up in a fast motion to come face to face with Naruto, who looked a little worried. "No, I did not just nearly kill your date to homecoming, I swear," she added in a monotone, her face completely expressionless.

"Uh huh. Right," Naruto said dryly, before his expression lit up as if he just noticed Hinata was in radar. "Hey Hinata, you should come sit by me!" he yelled excitedly, announcing it to the entire world… or at least to the entire class. Laughing with only a slight spell of dizziness, Hinata let Naruto drag her to the tables.

"Here, you can have a few of my drawings, you're behind as it is," Naruto piped up, handing her a drawing of a wolf and a fox. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Whoa, these are really good!" she breathed.

"You think so?" Naruto smiled widely. "Thanks. You can pick one for the cut and pierce project, if you want."

"I'll… pick… this one!" Hinata picked the fox. "It kinda reminds me of you." She went a little pink as she said it, but inside, she was practically throwing a rave. She wasn't stammering in front of _him_. Then she was smiling like an idiot and laughing a little bit. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm thinking today."

Naruto didn't say anything, except his eyes were sparkling with a happiness that Hinata couldn't even begin to describe. "It's okay." Suddenly he cleared his throat. "Hinata…"

That was about when the fire alarm went off. Not the drill. The actual _alarm_.

Which, of course, caused mayhem.

"Everyone, calm the fuck down!" Anko roared over the kids' screaming and hollering. Very few of them were actually panicking; the others were whooping that maybe the school would burn to the ground or something. Hinata was looking around, and she could smell something…

Smoke?

Hinata looked outside the window, and she gasped. Naruto looked over her head, and his sharp intake of breath showed he was scared too. The entire science wing was nearly completely consumed in flames, with the fires licking each brick and charring it black. The hairs on the back of Hinata's neck raised as she heard spine-chilling screams coming from that part of the structure. Oh no…

"Tenten has Biology this block," Hinata breathed, her eyes wide in fright.

"Oh shit," Naruto hissed, and Anko dared to take a peek out of that window to evaluate the situation. Her eyes widened as well before screaming, "Would all of you just shut up?! This is an emergency, and you all need to find an exit buddy in case we get separated, all right?"

Hinata instinctively gripped Naruto's arm while Sakura and Temari went after Chouji and Shikamaru respectively. The class all split apart while Anko kept an eye on the fire. It seemed to be controlled, but it was still too much of a risk to send the entire class out at once to get out.

"Do you all have your exit buddies?" Anko yelled, realizing that it sounded completely ridiculous.

"I have my exit buddy!" Naruto barked back, mimicking Anko's tone. Hinata bit her cheeks to keep from laughing despite the situation they were in, and there was a huge silence before Anko spoke up again, her voice laced with annoyance and impatience.

"Thanks for the information, Naruto. All right!" she ordered. "All of you, line up at the door and if we get separated, stay with your partner at all times until we find you. Now, OUT!"

The class didn't need to be told twice. They bolted. However, the thick smoke made it almost impossible to see, and Hinata began to freak out until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata?" Naruto called.

"Over here!" she coughed, grabbing for his hand once she could see it.

"We lost the others," came Temari's voice, along with Shikamaru's mutter of "Now smoke? How troublesome."

"How?" Hinata asked.

"The smoke's too thick… I don't really know, but we're here now," Temari replied tersely. She was unconsciously gripping Shikamaru's hand hard, but the lazy kid didn't say a word.

"Okay, we can't stand here all day. We need to get out of here. Let's try that way," Shikamaru said at last, pointing in a direction.

"All right, let's give it a shot," Temari agreed. With Naruto holding onto Hinata and Shikamaru holding on to Temari, they ran as fast as they could in the direction Shikamaru had pointed.

Hinata's hand was in Naruto's strong grip as they kept running, but she started coughing even more as the smoke kept getting thicker. It was irritating her already sore throat and she was very quickly getting light headed. As the smoke turned from a light color to a dark pewter gray, Hinata's legs gave out from underneath her. She landed heavily on her knees and buckled over as she began to cough even harder.

"We can't go this way; the smoke is getting too thick!" Naruto shouted desperately, stopping for the collapsed sophomore.

"But I can see the front doors; if we can just go a little farther we can make it!" Temari replied, coughing a little as well.

"But Hinata-"

"I can make it!" Hinata burst out as soon as her coughing spasm ceased. "If it's just a little ways ahead, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine," Hinata repeated grimly, slowly getting to her feet. She was still swaying a little, so Naruto moved in front of her and bent over.

"Get on!" His tone offered no room for protests, and Hinata could barely even walk anyway. She obediently climbed on, and the group started running again towards the exit. Hinata was slowly weakening and coughing more and more, until they finally reached the double doors. Temari and Shikamaru kicked them open and they burst out of the school. Once blessed air greeted Hinata's lungs, she fell off Naruto's back and gasped sweet oxygen as she lay on her back in the grass.

"Come on, Hinata. We need to get as far away from the building as possible," Temari stretched out a hand. Hinata gratefully took it as she stumbled to her feet. She was a little shaky, but she could walk. Even so, Naruto helped to hold her upright as they walked away from the fire. That was about when Hinata realized how close in proximity he was.

"_Oh no, don't you dare have a heart attack now!" _Hinata thought firmly, struggling a little to walk. She looked at her crush, and his blue eyes were staring straight ahead with an expression she couldn't read.

"Hinata! Naruto! Temari! Shikamaru!" Hinata heard a voice shriek, and she whipped around to see Sakura in the distance, waving. Hinata waved back once she could find the strength, but looking in the other direction, she found her cousin staring at the building with a wild look in his eyes.

"Neji! What's wrong?" Temari called.

"Tenten! She's still inside!" Neji yelled, his voice wild with fear for the brunette.

"What?!" Temari and Hinata whirled around to see a fireman climbing out of the building, holding someone on his back. It was a girl, holding on his back tightly.

"Tenten!" Sakura was now next to them, and she shouted the girl's name with relief. The fireman slowly climbed down the ladder, and gently placed Tenten on solid ground. She looked around crazily, before her eyes rested on her boyfriend.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed with hysteria and relief in her voice, and she was sprinting all out towards him before tackling him in a bear hug. Neji gripped her tightly as Tenten collapsed, bringing her boyfriend down with her. Neji kissed her once before gripping her harder, and Tenten was now sobbing into his shoulder with reaction from the blazes she narrowly escaped from.

"Thank God she's all right," Hinata gasped, and she looked up again a few minutes later. The fire was now completely under control, with only the science section damaged. The rest of the building was unscathed, and Hinata couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Awww… it would have been perfect if the school burned down," Naruto joked lightly, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Hinata. Hinata sagged in his arms, still weak from all the smoke. Temari and Shikamaru were also standing closer together than usual, with Temari still occasionally coughing.

"Hey guys, are you all right?" Hinata lifted her head to see Anko looking down at them worriedly.

"Yeah, we're okay. What's going on with the school?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"School will be closed tomorrow, but since the science part of the building was the only part that has serious damage, you'll be back the next day."

"Aw man…" Naruto groaned, but he didn't move for Hinata's sake. He did straighten up a little though, and Hinata blushed furiously once she remembered where she was. But instead of trying to move, she stayed still to try and catch her breath. "Well, do you know what happened?"

"Some idiot kid mixed the wrong chemicals and they exploded," Anko explained. "He's all right, but the flames from the explosion caught and spread pretty fast. Also, there was a gas spill that we didn't pick up until the fire found it. Then it all went to hell from there."

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a scream.

"Hinata!" It was her mother.

She blinked a few times before waving back, but then she looked up. Naruto was still holding her… with his arms wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes flashed open wide as she realized she was still slouched against him.

And her mom just saw the whole thing.

_"Shit."

* * *

__I apologize for the shortness and anything else I messed up on more than usual, that's what I get for writing this chap with a fever. –chuckles- Keep reviewing people!_


	11. Preparation

"M-mom!" Hinata stuttered badly, wrenching herself away from Naruto's grip. "W-what are y-you d-doing here?" she stood up, trying to cover for herself. Naruto just stared at Hinata's mother stupidly, of course, having no idea what was going on.

"Hinata…" her mom started, her tone expressionless.

"It's n-not w-what you t-think…"

"Hinata, I am SO proud of you!"

"_Huh?!"_

"You've only been in school for three days, and you've already got a-"

Even Naruto knew how that sentence was going to end. "No, it's not like that!"

Hinata's mother had a knowing expression on her face, and Hinata was rapidly getting red. Naruto was flushed too, and the pearl eyed sophomore found herself very slowly getting dizzy.

"Well, anyway. Are you all right, you don't look so good," her mother said worriedly when she took a close look at her daughter.

Naruto rescued her, with him realizing now was not the time to be goofing off. "She's a little weak from all the smoke, but she'll be all right."

"And you are?" her mother asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you," he said politely. One of Hinata's eyebrows shot up, he usually wasn't this well mannered.

"Hey Hinata, it looks like they're letting people back in to get their stuff," Sakura commented. Indeed, with the exception of the science students, the kids were hesitantly slipping into the school. "Come on, Shikamaru and Temari already went inside."

Naruto and Hinata followed Sakura into the building, with Hinata hesitantly looking around. The smoke was pretty much cleared, due to fans that were set up after the fire was extinguished. They found the jewelry room, which was untouched by the blazes, and picked up their stuff. Hinata was still blushing after the incident with her mother, and Naruto looked pretty pink as well. Silently they left the room once they had gathered all their belongings.

Had the embarrassment ended?

Of course not.

Sakura tripped over the cords of one of the fans, and went wheeling into Naruto. Naruto shouted in surprise and Hinata whirled around to see what was wrong.

Not a smart idea.

Naruto fell straight towards Hinata, and Hinata shrieked as they both went down. His face was now really close to hers, and when they hit the ground…

Their lips met.

Red alarm. Hinata's eyes went so wide that she thought they would pop out of her skull, before that blasted cherry red color stretched up her face. The blonde's blue eyes were just as wide, with every golden hair on his head slightly rising in horror. Naruto withdrew on contact immediately, but it didn't change it had happened. So Hinata did what she did best.

She abruptly passed out.

* * *

"Hinata, can you hear me?" Sakura's voice rang out through her waking consciousness

"Mmm," she moaned, her eyes opening a crack. They shot wide open, for they were no longer in the hallway. "W-where are w-we?" she stuttered a little, trying to sit up.

"In your room. Naruto had to carry you back," Sakura said with a worried glint in her eyes. Hinata abruptly blushed into a shade of puce. "I'm sorry I knocked Naruto over into you. What happened, anyway? I know it's more than Naruto getting close to you, because you've got to be used to that by now. Your mom's not here, she's getting some ice."

"Um…" Hinata began, scratching her head self-consciously. "Please don't laugh and whatever you do, don't tell anyone."

"Okay, you got my word on that," Sakura replied, placing a hand on Hinata's forehead for a fever.

"Um… when you knocked him over, I turned around… and we kinda kissed on accident," Hinata burst out in a rush.

Sakura blinked once, then twice, then three times, then three times again. It was obvious she was trying to keep a straight face. "That clumsy idiot," she finally remarked, once she regained control of herself. "Well, that's embarrassing as hell, so I'll keep my mouth shut. But… you're going to have to face him, sooner or later."

"I prefer later," Hinata butted in. "Much later."

Sakura laughed gently. "Okay, but don't delay it for too long. Just think about what you need to say." Just as she finished her words of advice, the door opened and Hanabi stood there.

"Oh, you're up," she simpered in a snotty voice. "I'll go inform Mom, God forbid she'd have a heart attack over this." She closed the door.

"Snotty little brat," Sakura muttered almost incoherently. "How do you live with this family?"

"They're not that bad," Hinata defended them.

"Yeah, and pigs fly. Well, I got to get on the road. And don't forget about him," Sakura reminded her firmly, with Hinata knowing exactly what she was talking about. With a sigh, she flung herself on her pillows. It would be awkward; there was no getting around it. Might as well get it over with now.

Her mom walked in. "Well, is there anything I can do for you?" her mother asked in a tone she hardly ever used. She actually sounded like a mother and not… weird. Amazing. Hinata started to shake her head, but then thought twice. "Can you get me the phone?" she asked shyly.

"Sure. Now about that boy…" Hinata froze. "Good choice. He's actually kind of cute," her mother said sweetly before leaving. Hinata abruptly hit her forehead in despair. As soon as she had the phone in her position, she stared at it as if it was some foreign object she had never seen before sighing again. She dug out her handy dandy list of phone numbers and started searching. Once she found it, she started dialing.

"Hello?" Naruto's goofy voice sounded over the phone. Hinata took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey, it's Hinata." Hinata's voice sounded stronger than usual; it sounded alien to even her own ears.

"Hey." All of a sudden his voice sounded worried. "Look, I'm sorry about what-"

"It's fine, I really don't mind." Hinata interrupted. She was back to shy mode again, but she managed to stop stammering. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay."

There was a silence. Hinata fidgeted a little with her blanket, feeling more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

Finally he spoke, back to his normal, crazy self. "Well, that's a relief. That's the first time in a long time I actually felt _worried._"

Hinata laughed to ease the tension. "Well, I have to go. Crazy relatives, you know," she said, before realizing what she just said. _"Why is it whenever I'm around him, I feel brave…?" _she wondered strangely.

Another laugh came over the phone. "I don't know how you do it," he joked. "Well, I guess I'll see you in two days. No school tomorrow! Woot!"

Hinata laughed again, this time at his antics. "Nice. Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye!" With his response, she hung up the phone. Then it hit her.

Homecoming was this Friday.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Sakura shrieked. "Dear lord, help us all!"

"What?" Temari and Hinata called at once.

"Guys, homecoming is only in _five hours!_"

"Oh Sakura, grow up! We'll be ready, you'll see!" Tenten yelled from her room.

The rest of the week had passed by fast. The day after the phone call was barely awkward at all. Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for a few seconds, before Naruto made a funny looking face. Hinata burst out laughing, then Naruto started laughing, and everything was back to normal. There were no casualties or injuries in the fire, thank goodness. The science part of the building was still under construction, so the classes had to be shared with the bigger classrooms, which was a pain in the neck. Band practice was also going swell, even though Hinata fell off the stage and tripped over cords more times she could count. But... she was definitely getting better. And now... homecoming. All the girls were in Sakura's house, with Temari and Hinata in one room, Sakura in a different room, and Tenten in a separate one as well. Sakura, however... was probably going to have a seizure any minute now.

"But I'll never get ready in time!" Sakura wailed. "Then Gaara will hate my guts that I didn't put enough time into this and then I'll probably curl up in a ball and-"

"Sakura!" Temari screeched. "You've got _five freaking hours! _And if you just showed up in a tank top and jeans with all the makeup crap you usually put on your face, chances are my brother's gonna think you're hot! I promise! Now... calm down for the sake of our ears!"

"Besides. Temari will probably help you once she's done. She has no date to impress. So... calm." Tenten said sedately.

"I am calm."

"Thank God. Tenten, you should be a psychiatrist." Temari called as she pulled out her four pigtails.

"A head shrink?! Tenten? The entire world wouldn't be safe!" Sakura called frantically.

"Shut up!"

"Hinata, help..." Temari struggled with her hair. Hinata snatched the ponytail holder away from the blonde and helped her get all of it in a spiky bun. Her usual bangs helped frame her face, and Hinata took a good look at her. Temari was already in her dress, which was a beautiful white that helped show off her eyes and her blonde hair. One shoulder was bare save for a strap and the other had a sash like effect, and the dress ended just below her knees. Now Temari was applying thick eyeliner and mascara, with charcoal gray eyeshadow for even more effect. A little blush... yep. She was hot.

"You're hot," Hinata said bluntly.

"Gracias. Now I got to help our little damsel in distress," Temari commented lazily as she turned around and left the room.

Hinata sighed as she slid into the pale, shimmering silver dress. It ended just above her knees, with two inched long beaded strings hanging off the hem. The dress matched her eyes and brought them out a little bit more, so no eyeliner was necessary. Just a dash of mascara, sparkle on the eyes, and blush. Hinata decided that she wouldn't be able to tell if she looked good or not, providing she avoided dressing up at all costs. She grabbed a few barrettes and clipped her bangs back for once, allowing her hair to smooth together like ocean waves.

"Hinata, are you... Oh my God! Hon, you look fantastic!" Temari burst out.

Yay. Confirmation.

"Th-thanks," Hinata stammered shyly, smoothing her dress bashfully.

"You had better not act like that at the dance, or I will slaughter you on the spot, no questions asked. Okay. Tenten's getting there, and Sakura has a long way to go. So... they're both gonna need help. Especially Tenten the tomboy... and Sakura is really freaking out. So you take Tenten on, I'll get Sakura."

"Kay." Hinata nodded at her orders and stepped into Tenten's room. Well. That's a sight she prayed her cousin would never see. Omit a lot of detail... here.

Tenten was still struggling to put on her dress, so Hinata sighed and asked, "Help?"

"Please." With that answer, Hinata yanked the black dress over Tenten's head. The spaghetti strapped dress ended just below Tenten's ankles with an elegant V-neck. Silver rhinestones shot out the right side like fireworks almost clear to the other side, which made Tenten look like some sort of movie star.

"Hinata, do I have a pimple?" Tenten asked frantically, pointing to an imaginary spot on her chin. Hinata sighed.

"Yes. It's so big and so red I'm getting cross-eyed just by looking at it," Hinata burst out, nervousness making her act out of character. "Now stay still." Hinata helped with her hair until it was wrapped in a normal bun on the back of her head, and also helped her with the eyeliner and mascara.

"Stop blinking," Hinata said with... gasp... exasperation in her voice.

"I can't help it,"the tomboy protested, struggling to keep her eyes open. With them sitting on the bed, Hinata told her to close her eyes and Tenten willingly complied, with that segment of the eyeliner passing fast. Then, Hinata whipped out the mascara. Tenten stared at it as if it was going to turn into a demon attack squirrel.

"It's not a snake," Hinata explained patiently. "It's mascara. Now open your eyes, wide."

Tenten hesitantly complied, then Hinata placed it under her eyelashes. "Blink." The process continued until, at last, she was done.

"Okay, this is the easy part. Pick a color." Hinata thrust out eyeshadow.

"That one." Tenten pointed at the brown.

"Great. Close." Hinata applied the eyeshadow and some blush. "Okay. I think you look really good."

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror briefly before glomping the daylights out of Hinata. "You're amazing!" she squealed, hugging Hinata so hard that she almost stopped breathing. "Neji won't even recognize me!"

"Let... go..." Hinata gasped in a choking voice. Tenten let go cheerfully, bouncing around. "Don't crumple your dress," was all Hinata said to all of her jumping.

"I wonder if Sakura's ready. We only have an hour left, ya know."

"What?" Hinata glanced at the clock. Wow. Time goes by fast when... you're getting ready for homecoming. She got up as they heard thumping on the floor above.

"Hey, maybe Sakura's ready. Let us go, we mustn't be late," Tenten said in a formal butler voice, and Hinata started giggling.

They were sitting on the couch for another half an hour (the thudding in Sakura's room was a false alarm) before a very harassed looking Temari came down the stairs. Hinata had to redo her hair and they wiped some smeared makeup off her face.

"May I present the royalty, gorgeousness, picky, etc. etc. of the pink haired punk princess we all know and love, Sakura," Temari said with mock presentation. Sakura descended down the stairs.

"Ooooh... look at you," Tenten breathed.

Indeed. Sakura had an alluring black and red dress that dropped glitter occasionally all over the white carpet. The dress was initially black, but was adorned with red vines and flowers that were covered in glitter. They seemed to wrap around the dress to the very top, giving it a wild and free sort of look. Her sleeves hung loosely to her arms, showing off bare shoulders. The sleeves were a mix of bright red and black and had ruffles, which showed off even more shoulder and neck. The dress swooped above one knee and dropped back down on the other, giving a window peek at her legs. The dress, like the other girls, hugged and showed off her curves.

"Are you sure it looks all right?" Sakura asked frantically, her wide green eyes worried. Her hair was bound back with two chopsticks and she had dangling earrings, with all the makeup Tenten and Temari had.

"Hon, it's going to knock Gaara dead," Temari comforted her firmly. "I think it's safe to say we're going to make the boys fall unconscious," she teased, and they burst out laughing.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh shit," Sakura muttered, fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, I'm not getting it," Tenten said abruptly.

"Don't look at me!" Temari rose her hands as soon as they looked at her. Hinata sighed. She stood up abruptly, and walked towards the door.

The doorbell rang again, and Hinata swung it open.

* * *

_Yes, I know I'm evil. And please, I beg of you... as far as you know, that chapter was a filler. looks around guiltily_


	12. Homecoming Fiasco

"Hinata?"

Hinata stared at her cousin for a few seconds, looking side to side as she did so, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing at her door. Oh yeah! Tenten! Hinata laughed a little in relief as she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Neji was staring at her dress with a bewildered expression. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail, with a black tux and matching tie. Hinata couldn't help but slightly smile.

"Hi Neji," Hinata said shyly. She gave him a self-conscious twirl. "You like?"

"Yeah, it looks really good on you," Neji replied, glancing around. "Where are Tenten and the others?"

As if on cue, Tenten appeared in the doorway. However, she hid her dress behind the door, only showing her head. "We're all ready. But you should tell all the guys to get their sorry butts out here. We're much too gorgeous to just walk out," she added with a grin. "Now shoo!"

She shooed away Neji with her arms, who was chuckling a little and saying, "I'm going, I'm going."

Hinata turned around… and that was about when Sakura had completely and totally lost it. She buried her face in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking in sobs that had no tears. Oh yes. Have a mental breakdown, hon, but God forbid you smudge your makeup. Tenten immediately rushed over to comfort her friend, but Sakura lifted one of her hands and pushed Tenten away and immediately basked in her newfound hysteria.

"All right, Sakura. What the hell is wrong with you now?" Temari finally snapped, seeing Tenten's futile and failed attempts to calm Sakura down.

"I can't do it!" Sakura wailed, taking Hinata, Tenten, and Temari by surprise. Temari's eyes started to go a deadly narrow as Sakura rambled uncontrollably. "I just can't! He's gonna think I look awful and then he'll be embarrassed to even be seen with me and I just can't do it! You guys should just go without me, Gaara can find someone better, and you'll all have a blast, just leave without me!"

"Sakura, look up," Temari instructed a few seconds after Sakura's outburst, her eyes flashing with an burning anger that terrified Hinata. The unknowing Sakura obediently looked up, and there was a slight echo of a sound that resembled a very quiet gunshot as Temari slapped her hard enough to make it sting, but not make a mark on her skin. Sakura's face remained to the side, her eyes slightly tearing up with pain.

"Grow up, hon!" Temari snapped, her mouth twisting up and down in a grotesque and furious snarl. "You are the hottest bitch out of all of us, and you know it. Gaara will be knocked dead and, again, you fucking know it! We will have a blast, but don't give us any bullshit about you not going! I thought you weren't this weak!"

"I'm not," Sakura whispered. She jerked her head back, with now her eyes glittering in defiance and rage.

"Prove it," Temari hissed, taking a step closer so her nose was practically touching Sakura's own. "Prove me and Ino wrong. And show Gaara his girlfriend is strong and beautiful and everything worth his time."

Sakura didn't say anything; she just looked back down to her knees and started taking deep breaths.

"You didn't have to slap her, Temari!" Tenten protested once she could find her voice in the shock of the moment.

"Yeah she did." Sakura's voice was now calm and tranquil. Hinata turned to see that her eyes had lost everything except the sparkle of joy they always held. Gone was the hysteria, the frenzied panic. "She did. And she's right. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, can someone help me up?! This dress will be the death of me, I swear!"

There was a laugh at this, and Hinata outstretched a hand to help her up. Sakura gratefully took it before staggering to her feet… and tripping over her strappy high heels. Hinata managed to push her back, and the pink haired girl blinked in a daze before hesitantly going to the door.

Temari was already outside, earning an appreciative glance from Naruto and even from Neji and Gaara. The white dress swung elegantly around her legs as she gave the guys an evil smirk, and they slowly shook their heads at the blonde's flirting antics. Neji and Gaara were identical with black tuxes and black ties, but Naruto decided to go for a bow tie instead of the other option. Naruto, Gaara, and Neji looked at the door eagerly. Sakura and Hinata were the next to walk down the aisle... in the form of pebblestones.

Now, a piece of advice to all you guys out there… if your date to homecoming comes out of her house, she's going to have a really pretty dress, and if you have absolutely no clue what she looks like, eating or drinking is really not the best idea. Because if you do, you'll probably kill yourself like Gaara and Naruto did.

Gaara was finishing up a Dr. Pepper he grabbed just before he left the house, and once Sakura appeared from the doorway and started to slowly descend the steps, he twisted his head to the side in the nick of time to end up spraying soda all over Sakura's lawn. Well, at least he didn't hit Neji and it least it didn't hit her flowers. That would have been bad… Sakura giggled as she walked as fast as she could without killing herself in high heels and gave her boyfriend a hug. Gaara still looked like he was under shock before showing a quirk of a smile and hugging her back.

Hinata, unlike Sakura, had rushed out the door in a fit of anxiety and nerves. Hinata had her head down the entire time she jogged down the stairs, and when she finally looked up Naruto promptly swallowed his gum whole and started choking. Hinata stopped, blinking a little in surprise, but before she could say anything Naruto gave her a thumbs-up even though he was still a little red in the face.

"I am OKAY!" the blonde decided to announce to the entire world.

"Oh, well, that's a shame," Temari joked.

"No one asked you!" Naruto protested, and he opened his mouth to say more before getting hugged by Hinata. It was totally impulsive, and Hinata began to grow red until Naruto hugged her back. Then the red turned into a very interesting shade of purple. Hinata had to take deep breaths so she looked normal.

"But seriously, you look really nice," Naruto said softly into her ear.

She pulled back and grinned at him. "Thanks. You look great yourself." Whew. At least Hinata didn't need to worry about being perfectly hideous.

Tenten had walked out shortly after, and luckily Neji had nothing to kill himself with. Instead, he found satisfaction with gawking in shock. Tenten grinned up at him before kissing him smack on the lips, which Temari felt she didn't have to see.

"So. Are we gonna get this show on the road or do I have to drive?" Temari asked wickedly.

"YOU ARE NOT DRIVING!" Everyone but Neji roared, the latter immediately scrambling to his car and slipping into the driver's seat to protect his precious car. Temari deflated, sighing miserably.

"Damn it," Temari moaned miserably as slid into the car. She couldn't go in the passenger seat or else she would have been mauled by a very angry Tenten. She scooted all the way over in the back, and, well, there was practically a storm cloud above her head.

"Cheer up Temari, it's not like you can't risk all of your friends for the rest of your life," Tenten sympathized with mock concern, her eyes glinting evilly as she got in the passenger seat.

"Shut the fuck up," Temari snapped.

"Now, now. That isn't very nice."

"Neither is ripping your face off, but I have no problem with doing that. I was _joking_," she added to Neji's furious look. "Jeez, man. Get a grip." She rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, it looks like you're going to have to pile up back here, unless you want to get in the trunk… not an option," Temari quickly corrected herself once she saw the mess in the trunk.

For Sakura and Gaara? No problem. Gaara scrambled into the middle and Sakura gingerly followed. That caused a near soap opera episode of Sakura ripping her dress, but luckily that was avoided. Relieved, Sakura plopped herself on Gaara's lap.

Naruto got in the car as well, and it finally struck Hinata like a hammer that she had to sit on his lap. Sighing, she sat on his lap, slightly flushing. He held her weight well providing she was so skinny, but Hinata was still flushing a little.

"Okay, off we go," Neji said, and they sped off to the school.

* * *

"Holy bloody fuck is it loud in here or is it just me?" Naruto shouted over the noise of some pop song that Hinata usually wouldn't have the patience to listen to, but it seemed fitting for all the couples there. 

"It's not just you, believe it or not. It's crazy!" Sakura shouted back.

"Oh for the love of fucking God, what the hell did we do?!" Temari screamed randomly, looking in another direction. "I am asking you here, _what _did we do?"

"Fuck. I guess they let her back for homecoming," Tenten snarled once the source of Temari's freak out showed up. Ino was wearing a dark purple dress that was so low in the neck that Hinata marveled that she wasn't named a slutty whore and thrown out onto the street.

"Oh, look at the ugly ducklings," Ino smirked coyly, with her practically hanging off Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked like a very tortured soul. He shot a look of helplessness at Temari, who merely shrugged.

Tenten, to Hinata's surprise, spoke up. Sakura or Temari were usually the ones to handle things. "Us? Here's a suggestion, go look in a mirror. Preferably a human sized one, so you can look at your face and your thighs at the same time. Can you say fat and ugly as hell?"

Neji and Gaara actually smiled, with Neji looking like the proud boyfriend he was, while Sakura, Temari, and Hinata burst out laughing as Ino went a very angry red. Shikamaru was stamping back a grin, and his eyes were glittering with amusement. Ino decided to torture Temari next, since Tenten wasn't taking much crap this fine day.

"Oh, nice dress. I think I saw it two years ago in the on sale racks, it wasn't that bad now that I think about it," Ino said sweetly.

"Why thank you Ino," Temari gushed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I absolutely adore your dress as well. How it can make such a whore look even sluttier is absolutely beyond me. How _do_ you do it?"

Again her friends and Hinata laughed for support, and Shikamaru was trying deathly hard to not laugh or grin or anything that could have gotten the shit beaten out of him.

"I don't need to be talking to lowlifes like you. Come on, Shikamaru." With that, she spun around and dragged Shikamaru along with her.

"She says that every time, but she still finds time to come up and make fun of us," Sakura slowly shook her head. The song changed to a slower one, and Gaara gently offered his hand. Sakura gratefully took it and followed him onto the dance floor. Neji and Tenten were quick to follow, but Hinata was a little hesitant. She turned to Temari, asking, "Will you be all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'll find Kiba or something. I know he doesn't have a date and it won't hurt," Temari winked, sauntering off.

"Well, great!" Naruto said cheerfully, and he took Hinata's hand. Strangely, Hinata didn't flush or feel the slightest bit embarrassed as Naruto led her to the dance floor. Hinata put her hands around his neck while his arms slid around her waist.

"Thanks for coming," he said simply, pulling her in a little more.

"You're welcome." Hinata didn't even stammer the slightest bit, instead, she just smiled. "I'm glad I could go."

Naruto didn't say anything, he just continued dancing. Hinata found that she couldn't really look away from his eyes, her body instead swinging to the beat of the music. The lyrics didn't exist for the two, the only things they focused on was the slow beat and melody and their feet gradually moving in a circle on the floor.

Hinata felt her adrenaline slowly come to a halt, there was no need for it. She totally relaxed in Naruto's arms, and she felt an incredible surge of calm happiness overflow her.

She was so wrapped in the dance that the white eyed girl didn't even notice Ino sneaking off the dance floor, and even more strangely, without Shikamaru.

"Hinata, I..." Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes until she couldn't see them any more.

In other words, all the remaining lights went off.

"Everybody, calm the fuck down!" Hinata heard Neji and Gaara yell as Naruto grabbed on to her tightly, and Hinata began to shake like a leaf.

"Are you okay?" Hinata heard Naruto ask worriedly.

"I-I h-hate the d-dark," Hinata stammered badly. She felt she had to explain her grabbing onto him desperately. "And if y-you l-let go of me right now I'm g-gonna s-start screaming l-like a little k-kid, so p-please humor me."

"All right," Naruto hugged her tighter as they waited for the lights to come back on. They did, but Hinata looked up at the ceiling and saw that Ino was climbing in her purple dress up on the banisters, holding a very large bucket filled with something. She aimed for her target.

Hinata's eyes followed the imaginary dotted line down, and she gasped in horror.

Temari!

"Temari, look out!" Hinata screamed shrilly, lunging forward a step, but it was too late. With a last evil smile and a laugh of bitter hatred, Ino poured the water down towards the unexpecting junior.

And may I remind you that Temari was wearing a white dress?

So. Can you say exposure?!

Temari had no time to get out of the way. She looked up with a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't move, except duck down and hope no one would laugh at her too hard.

There was a large splashing noise and a grunt, but Temari couldn't feel any of the cold water. She jerked her head upright, and gasped softly at what she saw.

"Troublesome woman…"

* * *

_OH MY GOD!!! OMFG OMFG OMFG!!! -points at the review thingy- THERE'S 94 OF THOSE THINGS! NINETY FREAKING FOUR!!! LIKE, OH MY GOD!!! THAT MEANS THAT IF YOU GUYS REVIEW… I GET 100 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT'LL MAKE ME?! SO REVIEW_ _PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU!_


	13. History Repeats Itself

_All right I feel a strange urge to do this. Since this chapter is based on a little more love than the others, I want to say something. This entire story was inspired by one special person who became my boyfriend a few days ago. YAY!!! But I'm really glad he didn't get water dumped on him by a psycho bitch XP. So it's high time I dedicated a chapter to him and another special person. And I have one sentence each of thanks._

_Guess who: Even though I tell you this at least a thousand times a day and you'll probably never read this, I LOVE YOU!!!_

_Kasumi18: Thank you so much for not letting me give up, I probably wouldn't have even made it through without your support._

_Speaking of Kasumi... go read her stories if you haven't already._

"Troublesome woman..."

Temari was frozen with shock at those two simple words, only her shoulders showed movement as she began to shake like a leaf in the wind. She blinked her eyes, willing them to clear, and saw Nara Shikamaru standing over her with an incredibly annoyed expression on his face. His teeth were gritted with his nose wrinkled in embarrassment of humiliating himself (and obviously discomfort from having cold water dumped on his back), but his eyes completely contradicted this look. They had a light of slight admiration and determination. Temari could barely tell that some of the water had escaped her barrier and had splashed onto her dress, but it wasn't enough to embarrass her.

Temari could now see that Shikamaru was hunched over her and that he had pushed her as far away as he could in the limited time he had. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

_Flashback…_

"_They're perfect for each other," Temari heard Hinata mumble almost inaudibly. She smiled faintly._

"_Yeah, it's fun to tease them, but in the end, they really are," Temari whispered back. She gave a bitter laugh. "It's amazing really, my baby brother getting someone before I do."_

"_You haven't seen anyone yet?" Hinata murmured, surprise clearly echoing in her voice._

"_Nope," Temari said with fake cheerfulness. She quieted down to a serious tone again. "I guess... I'm waiting for a certain person. I don't really know who yet, but I guess I'll know when I see him, ya know?"_

_Hinata nodded silently before they were rudely interrupted by Kankurou's hiss to shut up and Temari went back to her thoughts. She would probably never find such a guy..._

_End flashback…_

Who knew.

Who knew that her knight in shining armor was the laziest genius in their entire school? Temari began to sniffle in her shock before finally breaking down and sobbing in a reaction. Everybody was caught by surprise; Temari never cried, much less in front of the entire school. But sure enough, her slender body wracked with sobs as her shoulders jerked back in forth, with her face buried in her hands.

"Ino…" Temari heard Shikamaru growl. With a tearstained face, she jerked her head up and saw Ino looking down at him with a look of undisguised horror.

"Shikamaru, why did you-" Ino began but Shikamaru cut her off.

"Consider." The first word rang out with a ferocity and loudness that Shikamaru never used. Ever. Temari was taken aback. This wasn't Shikamaru. Someone possessed him or something because he never looked this mad.

"Yourself." Ino began to shake as she realized the inevitable. Temari had to smirk at her petrified face.

"_Dumped._"

Silence.

Insert bird calls and cricket noises here, if you please… thank you...

More silence.

Then Ino let out a howl of such fury and disbelief that Temari found herself covering her ears in pain. Her features twisted in pain and rage as she kept screaming shrilly, but seeing that our dear Shikamaru has dated Ino well over two months he didn't even change expression. He just merely raised an eyebrow.

"You can't dump ME!" Ino screeched that resembled a banshee's.

"Just did," Shikamaru yawned, but Temari could see he was shivering a little from the cold.

"For her?! That's insane, you did not just-"

"Wrong again."

"This incredible nonsense…"

"Is not nonsense, you troublesome bitch."

Ino let out a strangled noise that resembled a choking dog. She burst out crying too, before scrambling across the banisters to get herself to safety.

"Shikamaru, we better go get you dry, there's no point catching a cold," Temari found herself saying, in a strange alien voice that didn't match her at all. She was on her feet mechanically with no recollection of getting up, and she gently tugged on Shikamaru's arm. He obediently followed her without a word.

* * *

Hinata, who had been holding her breath the entire time, let out a large whoosh of air in relief as soon as Temari and Shikamaru left the building. The blonde had stopped once to talk to Neji, who had nodded and gave her something that was so far away Hinata couldn't see it. 

She was unconsciously clutching Naruto's hand with a death grip, but instead of shouting "OW" at the top of his lungs like he normally would have, the blue eyed kid patiently pried Hinata's hand off of his until his hand could safely breathe again.

Ino stormed past them at that moment, but for once she didn't have anything to say to the pair. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was clear she was trying really hard not to cry. But her efforts were failing terribly because tears couldn't seem to stop coming. She sniffled a few more times before finally letting out a sob and slammed the doors shut after Temari and Shikamaru. Strangely, Hinata felt sorry for her. Kiba did apparently as well, because he had followed her out.

All of her worries were forgotten as the DJ struck up another song as if the fiasco had never happened, but Hinata found this one strangely familiar. Naruto held out his hand and Hinata took it once again, grinning widely once she finally recognized the song.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I hear a notion in the look of your eyes_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven, turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart…_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart…_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye…_

Hinata caught herself humming the song as she danced with Naruto, and she found there was no other place she would rather be than right here. It was as if the episode with Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari had never happened. She was completely lost in the swirling oceans of his eyes, and nothing else existed for her once more. Hinata couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and she had a rather nasty case of tunnel vision.

Once the dance had stopped, Hinata finally found that she was sweating like a mad person and panting heavily. Naruto wasn't so incredibly stupid that he couldn't see that Hinata was exhausted, so he gently grabbed her arm and led her to the tables.

Lesson to be learned: History ALWAYS repeats itself.

Naruto tripped over yet another cord, this time leading to the radio, but it didn't change the inevitable. He crashed into Hinata, and with a shriek on her part they went tumbling to the floor. Luckily most of the school were still dancing and they were in a corner, so very few could see. The blonde's face was mere centimeters away from Hinata's, but this time, Hinata felt no urge to faint or push away.

The two just lay there, without any attempt to get up. Hinata could probably swear on her life that she stopped breathing as Naruto leaned in and kissed her.

It was short and sweet, but afterwards the blonde went red and scrambled up to his feet. Hinata followed him, and Naruto just turned away, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry-" Naruto finally began.

"No, no, it's okay!" Hinata said in a rush, also scratching the back of her neck. "No… I actually liked it…" The words just fell out of her mouth, she had no idea what she was saying. Or an even better question, _how _she was saying it without stuttering.

"What?" Naruto looked over at her with a shocked look.

"I'm okay," she confirmed gently. "I think I'm all right now, so if you want to go dance again…"

Thankful for the distraction, Naruto led her onto the dance floor. Hinata smiled faintly before thinking, _"What's going on with Temari and Shikamaru, I wonder…?"

* * *

_

**Walking to Neji's car…**

"Are you okay?"

"I'm soaking wet and it's night, woman! What do you think?"

"Sorry for breathing!"

Temari impatiently wrestled the right key out of Neji's set of keys that he gave her before they had both left, and unlocked the car. She looked down into the seat and to her relief she saw that Neji hadn't taken out the towels from that day at the lake yet. Sighing, she laid out the towels and shoved Shikamaru in.

"Please don't tell me you're a crazy driver," Shikamaru said.

"I am a crazy driver. But I'll try to control myself just tonight, seeing that I owe you." Temari was taken aback by her normal bluntness for once, but she figured it was the best for this situation. "Just shut up and try to get yourself warm with those towels. You're ten times more troublesome than I will ever be."

With that, Shikamaru shut up.

Temari for once drove carefully through the streets of the school, before stopping at her house.

"I don't know where you live and you're about Gaara's size, so we're good," Temari informed him briskly, leading him back into the night. Shikamaru wasn't chattering nearly as much with the towels, but it was apparent he was cold. Temari hugged him through the towels, which caused him to go red.

"Thank you so much," she muttered vulnerably in his ear before withdrawing and practically pushing him through the front door. "Okay, Gaara's room is upstairs. First door on the left. He won't mind. Just take some clothes and you'll be fine."

Shikamaru nodded and went to change his clothes. Temari impatiently drummed her fingers on the nearest surface, shaking a little. There were spots on her dress that were wet, but she barely even noticed the wet fabric clinging to her skin. What was she going to do now?

Shikamaru emerged in a black t-shirt with camo knee-length shorts, shrugging indifferently as well. "Why are all women so troublesome…?" he muttered under his breath, but unfortunately for him, Temari heard it loud and clear.

She whacked him upside the head before asking back, "If I'm so troublesome why did you save me?" Her question got to the point so abruptly that the lazy genius looked surprised.

He sighed indifferently as he replied, "I think you already know."

Temari nodded. "I do, and believe me, I'm grateful." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Shikamaru's eyes widened so far that Temari had to suppress a giggle. "However," she stated warningly. "If you want to ask me out, I won't say no. But we're going at MY pace, and if you pull any funny stuff I'm going to castrate your ass, roll you up in a little ball, and throw you out the window."

"Gotcha."

* * *

_I apologize for the delay. Anyway. YOU GUYS GAVE ME 120 FLIPPING REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVES YOU! I LOVES YOU!!! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!!! I'm SO sorry for delaying again! So sorry, I'll try to be more... erm… I don't really know the word but you know what I mean!!!_


	14. Girls' Day Out!

_TEH ALL MIGHTY SILVER IS BACK IN ZE HOUSE! WOOT! And damn, it's great to be back!!! All explanations are down at the bottom if you care, but… let the reading commence! I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I'm still kinda rusty from being an emo angst muffin the past few weeks. XD

* * *

_

"Oh my God, he kissed you?!"

"YES, FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME! Now shut up! Please!"

"But that's so sweet! Shika kissed you?! So adorable…"

"Sakura, if you don't be quiet I'm going to hunt you down and gut you like a fish."

"Fine! I'll pick on Hinata."

"Don't pick on her; the shy ones deserve a break! Honestly Sakura, get a backbone!"

"Fine! God, you guys are no fun…"

It was the next day. Once it was certain that Shikamaru wouldn't catch the death of a cold or pneumonia, Temari and Shikamaru drove back to the dance to pick up the happy couples. Hinata and Naruto hadn't kissed again since that first encounter, but they hugged longer than usual at her doorstep when they dropped her off. However, with Gaara and Sakura and Neji and Tenten… completely different story. If there was an award for the couple that kissed the most, it'd go to Neji and Tenten. The horniest one would probably go to Gaara and Sakura. Ha, don't look at me. You're not getting any detail on that subject.

Shikamaru had pecked Temari on the cheek once before walking alone to his doorstep. Temari had a perfectly straight face except for her eyes. They practically screamed to Hinata and the others, _"Yeah. You ask me a thing you die a very bloody death."_

Needless to say, no one said anything. For the sake of their health.

Now Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were back at Sakura's house, except it was Saturday and they were talking (some reluctantly) about the dance.

"Well, massacring Kankurou with a chainsaw is always fun," Temari joked, her eyes glittering with mischief and a teasing appeal.

"Nah, the blood will stain the carpet." Sakura played along with her joke.

"True, true. Very true. How about a fatal injection?"

"But that's no fun."

"Dammit. Stop being right all the time, it's annoying." Temari sighed. "Oh well."

"You wouldn't really kill your brother, would you?" Hinata asked, a little concerned.

"Of course not. He's a loser but we love him. Kinda like how you feel about Hanabi." Tenten replied cheerfully.

Dawn of light.

"Oh," Hinata replied, finally getting it

"Exactly. Now we gotta find something to do before I really do kill him out of boredom." Temari remarked.

"He's not here though…" Sakura said slowly.

"Shut up. You're done," Temari snapped.

"Hey! Let's go play soccer!" Tenten shouted cheerfully.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

As Tenten and Temari explained, Naruto's family (-coughs- Iruka! –coughs again-) had sponsored a soccer team at their school. The trend caught fast, with it spreading to other schools. However, the teams were often so small that they had to add girls to it.

"That's odd," Hinata piped up.

"Yeah, well, it's an odd school. Naruto's always captain because it's the one thing he's good at, Temari and I usually join too, Neji is in as well, also Gaara and Kankurou. But since Sasuke…" She broke off and coughed a word that sounded kinda like "Fucking bastard!" before continuing, "switched schools, we're short a member," Temari explained.

"So… you should join the team!" Tenten shouted cheerfully.

"But I c-can't play…"

"Practice makes perfect, hon. Besides; it's a hell lot better than sitting around like a lump."

**Out on the field at the park…**

Upon arriving at the park where Hinata and Sakura were taken hostage by Kin not so long ago, Sakura picked up a massive cooler and dragged it out as far from the other girls as she possibly could. Hinata looked confused briefly before Sakura wheeled around, waving her hands like a maniac in the air.

"I call referee!" Sakura shouted cheerfully, grabbing a whistle out of her pocket.

"Oh come on, Sakura! Hinata's playing, why can't you?" Temari hollered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, don't you remember the last time I kicked a ball?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Point well taken!" Temari shouted, not changing tone. "She kicked the ball so hard that it went through some kid's car window," she muttered to Hinata. "And he got really pissed and nearly sued. We've decided Sakura shouldn't really play sports after that."

Hinata giggled before looking alarmed. "I'm probably not going to do much better though!"

"Now just believe me. _Everyone's _better than Sakura when it comes to sports," Temari let out a low hiss. "Now. You're pretty much a chicken with your hands tied behind your back in this sport. Use your feet. Use your knees. Use your thighs. And for Christ's sake, use your head if you have to!" Hinata gulped.

"I don't think I can do this…" Hinata began.

There was a blur as something hard hit Hinata in the head. It bounced off and Hinata saw the soccer ball roll towards Tenten's feet. The girl was red in the face, trying to hold stifle her laughter.

"That's basically what you do, add more action," Tenten managed out, still trying really hard not to laugh. "Just don't be afraid to get hurt and run around. You can't really lose. Unless you're scared of pain?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh good. So let's practice a little before we get the guys' asses over here." Tenten kicked the ball over to Temari, who instantly picked it up with her foot and started bouncing it on her thighs. She did a few ankle tricks and bounced it off her head before passing it back to Tenten. Hinata watched keenly before Tenten passed it to her.

Hinata tried to mimic Temari and Tenten's actions, but it was definitely harder than it looked. The ball kept falling over and not doing what she wanted to do, but after about an hour and a half's practice, she started getting the hang of it.

"Oh sweet, this year we're going to kick ALL of their asses!" Temari whooped. "Now let's play for a while, take a break, and then get the guys to join. Jolly, what fun. Just a crying shame I can't kill Shika with the ball."

"Well aren't you affectionate." It wasn't a question on Tenten's part.

"Oh shut up. No one asked you," Temari snapped.

"Stop talking and start playing!" Tenten shouted before kicking the ball with all her strength. Temari stopped it with her foot before running, nudging the ball with perfect control and accuracy. Hinata tried to catch up and Temari passed it to her. The pearl eyed girl fumbled with it before finding a pattern she could stick with and one that worked, with the other two letting her practice until she got the hang of it.

"Sorry Hinata!" Tenten called as she stole it, with Hinata letting out a faint huff in frustration. This was definitely harder than it looked. Tenten blocked two steals from Temari while Hinata hung back, observing how the two played. She had to admit it; this was actually a lot of fun.

"Hinata, try again!" Temari called before kicking it with all her strength towards Hinata. The black and white ball was a blur before it hit Hinata in the foot. She grinned shyly before juggling it between her feet, with her trying to run forward at the same time. This time both Temari and Tenten were challenging her, and it wasn't long before she lost the ball again.

The evil Temari triumphantly bounced the ball up on her thighs, passing it to Tenten. Tenten bounced it off her head and Hinata felt the need to race in between, raising a thigh to bounce it before running off with it again.

"Hinata, you little sneak!" Temari called playfully as Sakura cheered them on, all of the girls laughing hard.

Who needed the guys right now? They had each other. And a soccer ball. What more did they need?

… Not much.

"Hey Sakura! Get out your cell phone and start taking pictures! We need the advertisement down at school!" Tenten called.

"You got it! Just freeze when I tell you to, kay?" Sakura shouted back, whipping out her cell phone. "We're going to do this musical chairs style!"

"Sounds good!" Temari called before starting to play with Hinata and Tenten once more. Hinata tried to involve herself in playing as much as she could, but when Sakura yelled "Freeze!" Hinata accidentally tripped over the ball and went headfirst into the ground. She scrambled to her feet, and with dismay discovered grass stains on her front.

"Perfect, actually! Thanks Hinata!" Sakura shouted. "Okay, play again!"

This continued for several shots, and most of them were pretty comical. One was with Temari tripping over the ball and landing directly on Tenten's back, and one was a lovely shot with the soccer ball in Hinata's face. (Hinata suffered a nosebleed from that incident) Only a few of them would ever see the light of day, or more importantly, the bulletin board at school.

"Okay guys, we have enough!" Sakura called. "Okay, we should take a break and get some fluids!" She pumped her arm in the air, and the other three girls promptly sweatdropped at her antics.

"Whatever you say Sakura, just hand over the Dr. Pepper," Temari panted, wiping sweat off her forehead as she walked up to Sakura sitting on a cooler. The pink haired girl obediently popped open the cooler and gave them all soda. They plopped in the grass, drinking heavily. Temari lay back in the grass with her arms stretched out, her eyes closed lightly.

"Hey Hinata, I forgot to ask," Sakura commented. "Are you and Naruto going out already, or are you getting there?"

"We're getting there, we're taking it slow," Hinata replied, for once at complete ease with the subject. "We don't want to rush anything."

"Ah, okay. Just checking. Oh Temari, you won the homecoming queen," Sakura remarked lazily.

"WHAT?!" Temari screeched, shooting to an upright position. Sakura couldn't hold back a smirk as Temari went livid in rage. "Nice of you to tell me this now!"

"I forgot," Sakura remarked innocently.

"Oh sure!" Temari barked. "You forgot my ass!"

"I'm innocent, I swear!" Despite her denying words, Sakura was having a seizure laughing.

"Innocent as Gaara when he snuck that bomb into the jail cell!" Temari retorted, now completely red in the face and steam coming out of her ears.

"…Leave my boyfriend out of this."

"He's my brother, at any rate. I get to make fun of him all I want. Jeez. Don't you know anything!"

"Shut up!"

"Who won the King then, anyway?" Temari asked curiously.

"Neji, of course. He very narrowly beat Gaara, but heck. He's hot, he's athletic, and out of the two, much easier to get to know," Tenten said in a "no-duh" voice.

"Gaara's hotter though."

"Is not."

"Eh, it doesn't matter. Shikamaru can kick both their asses."

Sakura and Tenten went quiet, before Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Shikamaru, hotter than Gaara?! You wish!"

Hinata laughed with Tenten as Sakura and Temari went at it again. It was nice to know that even though they all now had guys in their lives, this amusement and fun wouldn't change. Like…

"OW! Tenten, what did you just do?!" Sakura shrieked.

"I threw a soccer ball at your head."

"Tenten, _why _did you throw a soccer ball at Sakura's head?" Temari sweatdropped at the grinning brunette.

"I dunno. It sounded like a good idea at the time?" Tenten suggested.

"Honestly Tenten. How many times do your mother and I have to tell you that throwing soccer, basketball, or actually any type of ball at the sports challenged is just wrong?" Temari mock scolded her.

"Exactly five million, two hundred and eighty two thousand, eight hundred and forty three times," Tenten replied after a while.

"Forty three?" Hinata asked, playing along with the game. "Why not just make it a round number?"

"Forty three's her lucky number," Sakura replied, still rubbing her head from the goose egg formed from Tenten's random act of violence. "We still haven't figured out why yet."

"Because I ain't telling!" Tenten threw up her head in a childish manner.

"Because Tenten won't tell." Sakura finished.

"That's what I just said!"

"Yes, I know. Now calm down."

"Since when am I calm?!"

"… Good point."

"Hey guys, bickering is fun and all, but Temari's all rested up now," Temari remarked in third person. "So I say… let's play SOCCER!"

"Woot!" Tenten cheered. Hinata got up too, grinning. But not before they were stopped in their tracks.

"Whoa, who started the game without us?!" An achingly familiar voice called.

* * *

_You guys, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for your reviews. What I expected was an "Oh man! Okay… get better soon…" and that's it. Ha. I'm an idiot. I mean, I know you guys were going to care… but not THIS much. A few of you actually stopped to listen to my sob story, and actually gave me advice instead of going "Oh that sucks." That's so much better than most of my real life FRIENDS can pull off. It's fucking amazing. And that's what caused me to recover so quickly. Because you people are just too much!_

_I started thinking, what am I here for? I started thinking really bad thoughts, like I wasn't enough for anybody or anything. And then I was like, what the hell?! There are about fifty people you're affecting, and that's by WRITING. I make a lot of people happy with this fic. So what if I don't know them personally, I'm making a difference. I'm offering entertainment and (hopefully) changing the NaruHina fandom at least a little… (People out there that hate this fic, if you don't think I'm changing anything, tell that to my fifty positive reviewers. As long as they say they like it I'll continue writing.)_

_I'm here so I can write. Not just this fic, but so much more. Like how I'm gonna be an author someday. I'm not here just to live for this guy. I'm here to write. No matter how hard my life is, no matter how much it hurts, that's the one thing that'll stay consistent._

_Rant done. The point is, I'm back. And I thank every one of you for my fast recovery. –winks-_

* * *


	15. Soccer Game

Inner fangirl squeals initiate… now.

There was no denying the shock of blonde hair with blue eyes, the similar short red hair with black rimmed eyes, and the long chocolate hair of Hinata's cousin. Hell, even the spiky haired boy was here.

Now who died and said that boys are too lazy to go to the park to see their favorite girls, hmm? Tsk tsk.

"Naruto!" Hinata breathed, while Sakura and Tenten's reactions were much louder. They started jumping up and down in unison before racing forward.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed as Tenten screeched a similar sounding "Neji!" The two boys were nearly knocked over as the two girls flawlessly executed a tackle hug that roughly occurred at the same time.

Temari was much calmer over the matter, for she had just walked over with an expressionless face before hugging Shikamaru and burying her face in his shoulder. Hinata grinned at the three couples before she felt a hug around her waist.

Oh yeah. Naruto and she had a little flick going on now. Huh. Earth to Hinata.

Hinata spun and gave Naruto a crushing hug. He squeezed back before saying "Hey. I didn't know you could play soccer."

"Neither did I," Hinata admitted, and Naruto immediately sputtered with laughter. "I was forced to play. We've been practicing for hours."

"You should've told us, we would have helped."

"You? Help?" Sakura shouted after she finished kissing Gaara. "You guys are so freaking competitive you probably would have made it worse!"

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted, a vein appearing in his forehead. Hinata gave him another squeeze around the neck and he turned his attention back to her.

"It's okay, you're here now, right?" Hinata remarked softly.

"Of course I am." Naruto buried his face in her hair before turning to the others. "Do you guys wanna play or not!"

"Count me out!" Sakura and Shikamaru called at the same time.

"Why?" Naruto asked, releasing Hinata.

"I have to make an _effort,_" Shikamaru pointed out. "It's troublesome. I'd rather watch the clouds."

"Lazy!" Temari pretended to punch him.

"Congratulations on _finally _figuring that one out." Shikamaru gave her a squeeze to show her he didn't mean it.

"And besides Naruto, remember the last time I kicked a soccer ball?" Sakura said indignantly, letting go of Gaara to put her hands on her hips.

"… Right. Okay. Shikamaru and Sakura are the referees then. If the game needs to stop, they blow the whistle. Even Shikamaru should be able to pull that off."

"Hey!" he started, but Naruto cut him off.

"Girls against guys, I want to see how much everyone improved."

"What's this?! Naruto's talking _logic?_" Temari asked in a mock dumbfounded voice.

"Hey! No one asked you! Shut up!" The vein was back in Naruto's head.

"Neva!" Temari pulled away from Shikamaru to bark the fakest laughter Hinata had ever heard in her entire life.

"Come on, Temari. Let's play already, I want to kick their asses so badly," Tenten commented cheerfully while bouncing to her side of the field. "Come on Hinata, let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"Um, ok!" Hinata called hesitantly, jogging over to their side of the field. Shikamaru and Sakura were dragging goal nets on either side of the field.

"Tenten, you're goalie," Temari commanded. "Hinata, you and I are on offense and defense; we don't have enough people to divi it up."

"Okay," Hinata replied hesitantly. "Wouldn't Tenten be better on the field and I be goalie?"

"No. You're rusty and green, but you're good. You picked it up faster than Tenten did. Sure, not as fast as I did, but you've got Neji's movements, which is good. Okay, so it looks like Gaara's going to be goalie… okay, just to warn you, he's really good at defense. So if you get there, wait for me to be open and I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"G-got it," Hinata stammered.

"Don't worry. I'm just as good as Neji, and even though Naruto's really good, he'll go easy on you since you're new. Just focus on getting better, okay?"

Hinata nodded tersely before readying herself for the game to start.

"We're kicking it!" Temari shouted as loud as she could to the other side.

"No you're not!" Naruto called back.

"Ladies first! Besides, Hinata's new at this, we deserve a handicap!" Temari retorted.

"Fine!" Naruto kicked the ball over to Temari, who caught it easily underneath her foot.

"Ready?" Temari called to her teammates.

"Ready!" Tenten responded energetically.

"Ready!" Hinata nodded before narrowing her eyes in determination and getting ready to start running.

"Go!" Temari screamed before kicking the ball towards Hinata. Hinata fumbled briefly before balancing it in between her feet, and she took off like a rocket. The ball obediently went forward this time instead of going all over the place, which Hinata saw as an improvement on her part. However, Neji and Naruto were more competitive than Temari or Tenten were, and they were at her almost immediately. Hinata hesitated for the briefest second, if she kept running they would probably take it. She slowed down drastically.

"Hinata!" Hinata whirled around to see Temari to her far right, completely open. Hinata, without hesitation, kicked it with all her power towards the blonde. The blonde took off with it, and Hinata tried her best to block Neji as Temari pelted towards the goal. Naruto was hard on her heels, but there was no need. Temari kicked it with all her strength towards the goal.

"Ugh!" she screeched as Gaara darted to the side and blocked it with ease, kicking it back into the field. Naruto stole the ball before Temari could get it, and then he was flying. Hinata hesitated for the briefest instant in shock before engaging in full pursuit, and like singing, she was finding that she was losing herself in the game.

However, it wasn't good enough. Naruto faked to the side just to confuse Tenten before kicking the ball in the opposite direction. Tenten twisted to try and block, but it was futile. The ball was a blur as it flew into the net.

There was a deafening whistle blast from Shikamaru and Sakura. Temari was panting but she shot Hinata a wide grin.

"We're not done yet, and that was a good pass back there, Hinata."

"Thanks!" Hinata said cheerfully as Naruto went back to his side of the field. "You're right, this is fun!"

"What did I tell ya? Now this is the plan," Temari hissed lowly. "It's our ball again since they scored a point. I want you to do what you did last time, but don't bother blocking anyone. Just get open as many times as you can and whenever I'm open, pass it to me. If we keep doing that, Gaara will get confused because he won't know if we'll attempt to score or pass it to each other. If you have _any doubt _if you'll make the shot or not, pass it to me. Make sense?"

"Got it," Hinata nodded, before looking back and thinking hard. "What if you're blocked?"

"Then do whatever you can to keep the ball," Temari replied tersely. "I don't care if you have to move backwards and go around, just keep the ball with you. And don't score on Tenten."

"Okay." Hinata got ready once more, her eyes on the prize. The net. Without Gaara. Just the net. With the ball in it. She grinned at the thought.

"Go!" Temari shouted again and Hinata made a beeline for the other side of the field. This time Temari was fighting off the two boys herself, and Hinata shot to her left as Neji attempted to steal the ball.

"Temari!" Temari kicked the ball immediately in her direction, and Hinata took off with it. As soon as she even sensed Naruto behind her in pursuit, she kicked the ball as hard as she could in Temari's direction. Neji lashed after her, but he wasn't counting on Hinata darting around him and Naruto to Temari's left. Temari passed the ball again to her, and Hinata bolted towards the goal. Gaara had a vicious snarl on his face, his eyes narrowed in concentration as Hinata got another idea.

She reached her leg back to prepare to kick it, but she became aware of Neji and Naruto coming up on her. If she waited another nanosecond, she would be completely surrounded. Gaara blocked the net the best he could, but Hinata changed direction and kicked as hard as she could towards Temari, the spinning motion catching her off guard and falling to her knees.

As soon as the ball reached Temari's feet, she kicked the ball with all the force she could muster towards the goal. Gaara wasn't ready for it and the ball passed in between his feet and into the goal.

Just to confirm the matter, the piercing sounds of the two whistles filled the air.

"YAY!" Tenten and Temari's deafening squeals of joy filled the field as Temari raced after Hinata and gave her a death hug.

"That was awesome! That fake to the side there? Totally awesome, I heart you!" Temari was practically swinging the poor girl around, and Naruto was laughing too.

"Yeah, Hinata, that was amazing!" Naruto shouted.

"Speak for yourself!" Neji and Gaara yelled at him.

"You guys forget that we're going to be on the same team!" Tenten called, racing over to the celebrating girls. "We're going to kick the high schools' sorry asses once the season starts!"

"Cheers to that!" Temari shouted. "All right guys, let's take a break and drink…"

"Dr. Pepper!" All of them cheered at once. Poor cooler. It'd be ambushed this fine day.

* * *

Once everyone was settled in the grass, Hinata was resting in Naruto's lap, Sakura in Gaara's, Tenten in Neji's, and Temari in Shikamaru's. Hinata sighed as she leaned against Naruto's chest. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before speaking up.

"So, Hinata, can you join the soccer team? It'll be a lot of fun," Naruto bribed.

"Well, I don't see why not," she murmured quietly, squeezing his hand. "It was fun and I might be decent at it."

"You're not half bad at it already," Neji pointed out. "And I heard that idiot Sasuke is in a soccer team at the other school as well. We need to beat him, once and for all."

"Right. And if Hinata can start to match Neji's movements, then we'll almost have a couple of clones on our team. The stupid other teams won't know what hit them," Gaara stated thoughtfully. Sakura shot him a smile before he pushed himself up to kiss her.

Hinata became aware of a kiss on her cheek, and she flushed a little before allowing more of her weight to lean on Naruto. He gripped her tighter in reply. She rested her head on his shoulder before Naruto started talking again.

"We're going to kick some serious ass with this team!" The blonde punched his free arm into the air, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh yes. Now. Ino comes back on Monday. That means we have to start up the prank. Naruto, do you still have the cage from that dammed cat?"

"Yes, and it's ready to go," Naruto replied. "Hinata, you're still carrying them into the school and into Ino's locker, right?"

"Yes, but we should probably get there early. We don't want to get caught by Tsunade," Hinata remarked.

"Good point." This time, there was a kiss placed on her forehead. "Okay, Temari, can you pick up Hinata and the others early on Monday?"

"Not a problem."

"Awesome." Naruto nodded. "Shikamaru, just pretend you know what's going on."

"Sounds good."

"Believe me, she's going to wish she never dumped water on us," Temari murmured before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Again, sounds good," Shikamaru replied. "Just don't be too troublesome about it; it's not worth getting expelled."

"Oh, we're going to be plenty troublesome. We're just not gonna get caught," Naruto remarked with a perfectly straight face. "She deserves everything. She's made high school life hell and there's going to be just that to pay."

"Whoa, Naruto, did you just sound _intelligent _again? What has gotten into you?!" Sakura asked with a face and voice full of mock horror.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"How terribly nice of you."

"I know, you should be flattered. Now shut up."

"What if I'm not flattered?"

"Well then it sucks to be you, now doesn't it?"

"Not really."

"Stop it."

"No."

"You guys know you're really troublesome, right?" Shikamaru commented at the squabbling two.

"Why Shika, I'm shocked. Don't you know anything? You're dating the most 'troublesome' woman in the entire school. Ya ought to be used to it by now, you twit." Sakura used quotation marks with her fingers for the word 'troublesome'.

Shikamaru didn't reply, he just sighed. Which didn't bode well with Temari.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

There was a loud smacking noise.

"Now Temari, was it really necessary to whack him with the cooler?"

* * *

_Repeat after me. Silver. Is. Amazing. She recovered that fast AND gave you a new chapter the next day. –beams- Oh yeah… and I really want 200 reviews… it'd make me happy… so please review… after this I don't really care… until it gets close to the 300 range. Then I'll start to care again._


	16. The Long Awaited Prank

"Naruto, do you read me? Over," a voice hissed through a black walkie talkie.

"I read you loud and clear, Temari. Over."

"Awesome. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, are you guys ready? Over."

"Almost," a shy voice whispered over the cracking noises of static. "Temari, you can start driving over here if you like. Tenten and Sakura slept over last night. Over."

"Ten-four. Naruto, have you captured the specimen? Over."

"Two of them. A mother and her baby. Operation: V is well underway. Over. What is the point of saying over anyway?"

"It sounds funky. I'm pulling out of the driveway now. Over and out."

Hinata clicked off her walkie talkie and with Tenten and Sakura, they finished getting ready for a wonderful day of freaking out Ino. Sakura took the longest with her makeup, and she had just barely finished when Temari pulled up in the driveway. It was nearly forty five minutes earlier than when Hinata and the gang usually arrived at the school, to give them plenty of time for Hinata to get in there, complete her mission, and run.

Temari was grinning like mad when the three girls slid into the backseat. "Naruto's already at the school," she said cheerfully, looking like Christmas had come early. "Oh, Ino pig is getting what she deserves now. First the bra and underwear incident. Then the whole food fight and calling Hinata a whore thing. And then Sakura's arm. Next the flimflam at the lake. And now… trying to dump water on MY white dress and hitting my boyfriend instead," she growled lowly, not mentioning the fact Shikamaru was still seeing Ino when that happened. "There's no room for guilt. That bitch is going to _pay. _Big time."

"You got it," Sakura spoke through gritted teeth, her emerald eyes sparking with rage. "This time, we're executing this without mercy. Without fail."

"Ino will wish she never messed with us once our little mercenary is done with her work," Tenten snarled. "And she'll wish she had never called _my _boyfriend a womanizer or insult my dress."

"She's a devil," Hinata uncharacteristically hissed. "And she's finished."

"All right you three," Temari thrust a hand in the middle of the car. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten put their hands on top of hers. "Let's show Ino what we're made of, and wipe the floor with her ass!"

"Right!" All four of them shouted, swinging their arms in the air low enough as to not hit the ceiling of the car.

The first miracle of the day happened then.

"Temari!" Sakura shouted. _"Drive like your life depended on it!"_

Whoa. Scary. Lord help us, Temari's driving crazier than usual! Insert shrill screams like the ones you hear in Jaws here.

* * *

Tenten was screaming bloody murder by the time they had pulled up in the school, and once again she threw herself out of the car as soon as Temari slammed on the breaks. The car screeched to a halt and Hinata, though dizzy, could see Naruto sitting next to the school doors with a small box next to him. The box had holes, and was moving violently.

"It's okay," Naruto soothed to the box. "It's okay..."

"Have you named them already?" Temari joked.

"Yep. Just so we can make formal introductions to Ino, ya know."

"How did you catch them anyway?" Sakura wanted to know. "They're not exactly easy to pacify."

"I threw a rock at it hard enough to knock it out," Naruto admitted. "The baby was a lamb after that. Well, at any rate." Naruto handed the box gingerly to Hinata. "Good luck soldier, you're going to need it."

Hinata gulped before nodding and proceeding into the building. The hallways were dark and quiet, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Hinata took a deep shuddering breath, trying to ignore the suffocating feeling, and proceeded down the hallway. It reminded her of a never ending tunnel, it seemed to take ages to reach her destination. But finally and at long last, the locker that was to be doomed 539 stood out from all the rest.

Hinata dug out a slip of coffee stained and wrinkled paper and opened it, barely deciphering the code. She twirled the knob until the locker opened. It was empty due to Ino being suspended, and she let out a sigh before digging in her pockets again.

She pulled out a bag of saltines and spilled the entire bag into the first shelf. And then… the release.

"Please forgive me," Hinata muttered as in one motion she put the box on the bottom shelf, opened it, and slammed the door shut in one fluid motion.

Then she ran like hell.

* * *

"Mission complete," Hinata said breathlessly. "The box is open and they're stuck in the locker."

"Good Hinata." Temari snickered. "Now we just have to wait for school to start, we finished early. Anyone up for Starbucks?"

"Yes!" came the cheer.

* * *

"Okay, orders!" Temari hollered.

"Cappuccino!" Tenten called.

"Latte!" Naruto added on.

"Hot chocolate!" Sakura yelled.

"Apple cider!" Hinata finished.

"You got it!" Temari went up to the counter and paid for the drinks before sitting down at the table. "Okay, who has butterflies, because I sure do!"

Everyone nodded. "I'm just glad I closed the door before it could get me," Hinata commented, shivering at the thought.

Naruto reached for her hand and squeezed it before joking, "Believe me, me too."

"Now, now Naruto, that wasn't very nice," Sakura scolded. "Now I'm gonna go get our drinks." She stood up from the table to go fetch them.

"Temari, the time?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Ino pig should be arriving in about twenty minutes," Temari replied grimly. "Oh thank God!" She shouted loudly when Sakura placed her order in front of the blonde. "Coffee!" she immediately started gulping down the drink. Sakura laughed as she served everyone else their order.

Okay. Now, on to the cider. Hinata drank greedily as Naruto and the others dug into their drink sighing. There wasn't much of an attempt for small talk, they were all extremely nervous. Ino was bound to report them, and then they would be screwed. Over.

"What if we get caught?" Hinata finally found the courage to voice her doubts.

"We won't," Sakura said grimly. "I have a plan, don't worry."

"Do you now?" Temari asked with interest.

"I'm not telling," Sakura replied playfully. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well that's no fun."

"Ah, the look on Ino's face will be plenty fun enough."

"True, true. Very true. Oh God, we're so evil…" Tenten remarked.

"Not half as evil as her, she wouldn't be willing to do this because she'd get dirty or break a nail," Naruto said coldly. "She took a knife to Sakura's arm. And nearly made Temari a social outcast. She's evil."

"Yep. Well, is everyone done?" Temari asked

"Yes."

"Well Ino has probably arrived at the school by now. So let's go."

* * *

Sure enough, no sooner than when Temari pulled in the school, they watched Ino's haughty self open the school doors and let herself and Kiba in. Tenten, Sakura, and Temari instantly exploded into violent fits of giggles while Hinata and Naruto watched with amusement.

"Come on you guys, we have to go see her reaction." Temari wiped her eyes before leaving the car. The others followed suit, and they raced for the door. They started running faster when they heard the shrill scream. Running straight forward, they saw Ino staring at her locker in almost fascinated horror. A group surrounded the locker, and Naruto and the gang barged through the group.

"What did you guys do?!" Ino screamed, fixing her gaze at the still open locker.

"Ino," Naruto attempted to speak with a straight face but it was no use, he was cracking up. "Meet Betsy."

Betsy the skunk was making herself at home in the locker, and she obviously didn't appreciate the sudden intrusion. Ino shut the locker in the nick of time to prevent getting sprayed directly in the face, but she and her little posse screamed anyway as the horrible stench filled the hallway.

"Of course, Bitsy, you know the baby?" Sakura added lazily, pulling out clothespins and handing them out to her friends. They promptly applied them to their noses. "It just makes it cuter. Adorable are they not?"

"You… you…" Ino was red in the face with rage. _"You put a couple of skunks in my locker!"_

"Now, now. No reason to speak the obvious, my dear," Tenten simpered sweetly as Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru rounded the corner to see what all the commotion was about. They instantly gagged at the smell, and Sakura wordlessly handed them clothespins.

"We put skunks in her locker," Hinata murmured to the boys. They immediately started cracking up.

"I _will not _keep quiet about this!" Ino shouted just as Tsunade showed up.

"What is that _smell?!_" Tsunade roared, pushing through the students. Hinata was aware of Sakura slipping through the already retreating crowd, and straight towards Ino. She whispered something in her ear, and the blonde's eyes widened in fear.

"Ino, what happened?" Tsunade barked as she tried to make her way through.

Sakura hissed one last thing before retreating at last. Tsunade was plugging her nose, although not much could stop the awful stench.

"Ino?" she asked.

"Someone put a pair of skunks in my locker," Ino said at last, her fists clenched by her sides.

"Do you know who did this?" Tsunade asked in a low growl.

"I haven't the slightest," Ino responded coolly, much to Hinata's surprise. She jerked up her head to see that Naruto's eyes had flickered with surprise, and the others didn't look any less shocked.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"All right. Well, we're going to have to rope this part of the hallway off. And if I catch the person who did this…" Tsunade's orange glare raced over the student body. "it's not going to be pretty."

Hinata gulped. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip.

"Okay you all, off to class," Tsunade barked, and the kids split up.

"This isn't over," Hinata heard a hiss from Ino in her ear.

"No it isn't. Now fuck off," Naruto retorted sharply, and Ino shot him a look of cold hatred. She sauntered off.

"Sakura, out of curiosity, what did you say to her?"

"Well… let's put it this way," Sakura chose her words carefully. "Ino no longer owes us for what happened at the lake."

* * *

"Guys!" Temari screamed. "Guys, guys, GUYS!"

"Would you stop repeating yourself? What?" Sakura snapped at her.

"The Battle of the Bands has moved up a week! It starts this Thursday, not next Thursday!"

"WHAT?!" Neji, Gaara, and Sakura all shouted at once. Hinata started in surprise, her eyes widening in horror.

"We'll never be ready in time!" Temari wailed. "I can't believe this! But I think I've got a plan…"

"What?" Sakura asked gloomily.

"We'll have to have a practice every day at least an hour long, and the days we usually have practices on need to be extended an hour," Temari explained. "And I've already talked to the tech team, they're working on our props as we speak. I think we can pull this off, but we have to freaking _slave_. We can win, I know it, but we need to work together."

"Hinata and I are still figuring out the dance for the last song," Sakura began, scratching her head. "We've almost got it down, but not quite. I guess we could figure it out during English… that's the song we need to impress the judges with."

"Yeah I know. But I think we can pull it off. Okay team!" Temari shouted. "Let's _practice!"

* * *

_

_I. HATE. This. Chapter._

_-slams head on a desk-_

_Hate it, hate it, hate it. Oh well I can fix it later maybe... if I'm not lazy... IT SUCKS!!! -screams shrilly- Oh well, I guess it could be worse. Um, ok... I think I rock now, because that's three chapters in two days... crazy I know... I'm happy. Writing this is like, my therapy now. It's crazy. I have no life anymore. Because I forgot how frigging addicting it is! YAY!!! Well... hope you liked it, because I sure didn't!_


	17. Mishaps

_No, you are not seeing things. I typed up two chapters. Rest assured, it was no problem for me. I'm a whole lot better. I'm getting help and everything, and the shock has died down. Thank you so much for supporting me, sometimes I don't know what to do without you guys. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Hinata!" The cheerful yell sounded throughout the huge room that made the band's practices possible.

Hinata swung around, microphone still in hand between nimble fingers. Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face as a flash of pink hair and red clothing jumped up on stage. She laughed as Sakura enveloped her in a huge and air draining hug.

"How's practice coming along? Sorry I'm so late, you would not BELIEVE the traffic," Sakura rambled once she released Hinata from her grip. Hinata pretended to sharply inhale, causing Sakura to punch her in the shoulder.

"It's okay, and I think Hinata's got it down by now," Temari said cheerfully, batting her blonde bangs off of her sweaty forehead impatiently. Beads of sweat were forming on Hinata's pale face as well, and she instantly welcomed the white towel passed off by Gaara.

"And we got the makeup all planned out? We'll be all set for tomorrow?" Sakura asked worriedly. She was a little more jittery than usual, but then again, it was the same with the other band members. Even Gaara couldn't sit still.

"Yes, worrywart. It's all set up. We should do just fine now, and Hinata's been singing better than ever." Temari pointed to a now blushing Hinata. She shot her a grin before adding, "If that's even possible, really."

"And we're still keeping this a secret about Hinata singing, right?" Neji double-checked, tuning his bass as he did so.

"Yeah. Can you imagine the look on Naruto's face?!" Temari swooned in a singsong voice. "We are totally going to knock him dead!"

"And is the drummer all set up?" Gaara concluded their checklist as he tuned his guitar and checked all twelve cords to see if they were accidentally ripped out during their first practice song.

"Yep! He's some hotshot that lives downtown. I had to use Daddy Dearest's influence, but it was worth it. He's pretty damn good." Temari clapped her hands together once. "Now… let's rock! Hinata, front and center! Sakura to the left, Neji to the far right, and Gaara to the far left! Start!"

* * *

"Guys, that was the best practice yet!" Temari shouted; sweat now freely and, with a remarkable speed, dripping down her face. The stuffy auditorium was now hot from all the jumping, singing, running, hollering, and just being downright crazy. Panting like a laboring dog, Hinata staggered over on her butt.

"Okay, it is officially hard to breathe," Sakura gasped out.

"Speak for yourself!" Gaara protested in labored pants. His hair was more spiky than usual with all the sweat, and his face was completely drenched. Sakura's boyfriend collapsed unto the stage in a sitting position. "I _can't _breathe!"

"Oh stop complaining," Temari snapped as Hinata fought to keep a steady breathing rate. "You can still talk, can't ya? Neji, you still conscious over there?"

"Barely," Neji replied. His face was red and he was sweating too.

"Well, I guess playing seven practice songs, the three real things, and then the winner song all in a row in a stuffy auditorium with no air and being a little out of practice in the first place is a little inhumane…" Temari mused.

"A little?!" Sakura protested as Hinata jerked her head up in surprise.

"Oh come on, bands have to do this in concerts all the freaking time, ya bunch of babies," Temari snapped peevishly. "Mmkay, you guys can go. Thursday's tomorrow! No school! Woot!"

"Cheers to that!" Sakura managed to gasp, picking up her things to leave. "Hinata, try to come over Friday, will ya?"

"I'll try!" Hinata mustered out, jumping off the stage to grab her backpack off the chair. "I'll probably need a ride, though."

"No worries, my mom will pick you up. Well, I have to go, you losers! Later!" Sakura called cheerfully before walking out.

"All right Hinata, one more practice tomorrow morning and then we have to perform," Temari informed her. "Are you ready?"

Hinata shot Temari a small smile. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied as confidently as she could.

"Atta girl. You know what? You've really changed from the beginning of the year." Temari stood up abruptly and turned away from the pearl eyed girl. "You pretty much don't stutter anymore, and you're more open. Just some advice for the future."

Hinata blushed in pleasure before shooting Temari a questioning look.

Temari turned her head back with a mischievous smile on her face. "Don't take yourself too seriously, it's just not sexy."

Hinata grinned widely. "Got it."

"Okay, now go hunt down that boyfriend of yours, mmkay?" Temari pushed Hinata towards the door, and she laughed slightly. "Today's your first date, is it not?"

"Yep!" Hinata replied cheerfully. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Temari waved, and laughing, Hinata walked out the door and to her mom's car.

* * *

"Naruto!" Hinata called from the light colored bench she was standing next to. From in the middle of the crowd, she watched a blonde head swing in her direction. A large, goofy smile lifted his mouth, and his eyes twinkled with a look that Hinata knew was saved just for her.

"There you are!" Naruto said cheerfully as he hurried over to the bench. He pecked her on the lips quickly before hugging her. Hinata grinned as she buried her face in his shoulder, and they stood like that for some time.

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto finally pulled away from her.

"I dunno, you decide," Hinata replied shyly.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto flicked her on the forehead. "No modesty; and I asked you first. So pick."

"All right," Hinata said, giggling a little. "Hmm… let's see… how about the gift shop?" She turned to him with a questioning look.

Naruto laughed too. "Sounds good to me! Lead the way!"

Hinata placed a gentle hand in his before leading him to the many shirts, skirts, bamboo plants, and blankets of the gift shop. Hinata happily bounced to the shirt racks, while Naruto just followed her with an amused glance.

"What do you think of this one?" Hinata asked, raising an orange shirt up to her chin.

"Try blue or green," Naruto immediately replied. "And I'll be right back."

"Mmkay!" Hinata followed his suggestion while he sauntered off, and out of curiosity, she looked at where he was looking at blankets. He gave her a wink before grabbing one of them, a vibrant red, and threw it out the entrance.

Of course the little alarm went off.

"Naruto!" Hinata hissed, before bursting out laughing. Compared to the skunks and everything else, it was pathetic, but hey. It annoyed the shop lady.

"You two!" she roared. "OUT!"

"C-can I b-buy t-this shirt?" Hinata stammered timidly, holding up the blue and white shirt she wanted to buy. Whoa, she never thought she'd actually be thankful for stuttering.

The lady thought for a minute. "Fine. But you! Out!"

Naruto took his sweet time walking out. In fact, he was walking so slow the saleswoman had to push him out.

"Hey! I was moving, lady!" he protested, swinging around. "Don't touch me!"

"Ha ha, very funny! Just get out of my shop!" she screamed, red in the face.

Hinata quickly paid for the shirt while the shopkeeper was murmuring profanities under her breath. She thrust the bought item in a plastic bag and practically shoved it in Hinata's face.

"Go to your little boyfriend now, and don't come back," she growled. "At least not today!"

"Jeez, was that woman grouchy or what?" Naruto asked as Hinata left the store. "Honestly, I wasn't even that bad!"

"She's just impatient," Hinata explained, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, at least my girlfriend can take a joke." Naruto rewarded her with another quick peck. Hinata grinned up at him.

"Yeah, I guess… now where do you want to go?" Hinata didn't have to wait for a reply. The large, obnoxious growl from his stomach gave her all the answer she needed.

"Ramen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Now how did you know that."

* * *

"Old man!" Naruto yelled into the bar. "Two bowls of miso ramen!"

"Coming right up!"

Hinata pressed her side against Naruto's, and he wrapped his arms around her. "That order okay?"

"Yeah." Hinata gave him a small smile

"Old man." The simple statement sounded threatening in itself. The simple voice was enough for Hinata's blood to go cold. She whipped her head towards the stranger as she felt Naruto stiffen beside her.

"Naruto." A dark haired stranger with onyx black eyes stared at the two, before a small smirk crossed his pale face.

"Sasuke." Naruto spat out his name in obvious hatred. "And just what are you doing here?"

"What do you think, dobe?" Hinata wanted to protest, but she didn't have the bravery to do so.

"Oh, and who's this?" The kid named Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was now shaking a little in fear.

"None of your business." Naruto tightened his grip around Hinata, who relaxed a little. Naruto would protect her. What was there to worry about?

Sasuke began to laugh, a cold bitter laugh that struck fear back into Hinata. "What's this? Naruto, the most annoying and idiotic kid in Konoha High got himself a girlfriend! Never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"Beat it." Naruto's voice was shaking with rage now.

"I think not." Before Hinata even knew what was happening, before she could even protest, and before Naruto could do anything about it, Sasuke's mouth was fastened on hers.

He was as cold as his personality was, and Hinata could feel her blood turn to ice. She immediately pushed him away and screamed.

Naruto leaped into action and punched Sasuke across the face, but Hinata wasn't even aware of the violence that was occurring. She was shaking and even beginning to cry. What _was_ that?

"Jeez, Naruto. Can't you protect your own girlfriend?" Sasuke spat, a bruise forming on his cheek.

He struck a nerve.

"Get. Out!" Naruto screamed, but Hinata could tell he was unnerved.

"Yes, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The owner of the ramen shop looked absolutely livid. "You are scaring away customers, and I think these two have had enough. Leave."

Sasuke sent Naruto a final smirk before walking off.

"Naruto…" Hinata began, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.

The blue eyed boy jerked away from her touch. As Hinata flinched, he turned to her. His ocean blue eyes stared out in shocked horror.

"I couldn't protect you," he whispered, backing away slowly from Hinata.

"Naruto…" Hinata took a step forward.

"Stay away!" Naruto's cry was more vulnerable sounding than mad, and it ripped through Hinata until she thought she couldn't bear it. Naruto turned on his heel and ran like hell out of there.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled after him, but he was already gone out the front door. She started crying harder before mechanically taking out her cell phone and punching in numbers.

"Hello?"

"Temari…" Hinata choked out into the phone.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Get to the mall _now_," Hinata commanded desperately.

Temari didn't have to be told twice. "I'm on my way. Hang tight for ten minutes."

"Thank you." Hinata hung up and promptly burst out crying. Her sobs wouldn't stop as she staggered out in the direction Naruto had left. Her heart sank as she saw no sign of him. He must have already left. She sat behind a tree to hide from all the other kids. The moment she sat down she began to cry her heart out.

She heard a car pull up sometime later, and, filled with hope, she took a peek behind the tree. To her relief the bright blue Civic was in full sight. Temari stepped out of the car and looked around.

Hinata emerged. Her bloodshot eyes were all Temari needed. The blonde rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Hinata started crying even harder into her shirt.

"Come on, Hinata." Temari's voice was gentler than Hinata had ever heard it. "Let's get in the car." Temari led her into the car.

"What happened?" Gaara's eldest sibling asked calmly once Hinata was finished crying and was taking deep breaths.

Hinata explained the entire story, carefully watching Temari's face. Her expression immediately darkened when Sasuke's name was mentioned, then looked fit to kill when Hinata told the blonde he had kissed her.

"That little bastard!" Temari spat out once Hinata was done with her story. "First Sakura, and now you and Naruto?!"

"What did he do to Sakura?" Hinata forgot about the incident long enough to be curious. She tilted her head in worry.

"Oh, just ripped out her heart and stomped all over it," Temari snarled. "It took forever for Sakura to recover. Thank God he moved after she broke up with him, it was so hard on her. The fucking idiot cheated on her with Ino, of all people. Ugh, I cannot believe this!"

"What am I going to do?" Hinata moaned. "I tried talking to Naruto, but he just ran away…"

"You're going to have to show him he's stronger than he thinks," Temari said flatly. "I don't see any other way. And since he's so damn stubborn…"

"What about the concert?" The lightbulb went off as Hinata spoke.

"What about it?" Temari asked, clearly confused.

"The second and third song," Hinata stated. Her eyes widened as a plan worked into her brain. Temari caught on quickly.

"But we need to get him to the concert…" Temari murmured before whipping out her cell. Hinata leaned back and tried to work out her plan as Temari dialed a number.

"Tenten, we need a favor."


	18. Battle of the Bands

_Well, here it is! The long awaited battle of the bands! Now I have to warn you about a few things. You absolutely HAVE to memorize this, or things will get REALLY confusing REALLY fast._

_Hinata's singing is in italics, as usual._

_Sakura's singing is plain underlined_

_Gaara's singing is bold._

_And sometimes, I will combine the two. Like Hinata and Sakura is in italics AND underlined. Just remember! Well, here we go!

* * *

_"Tenten!" Hinata shouted into her phone, providing the screaming in the back room and the chaos outside. Ino was performing now, and Hinata's group would be next up. The gym was jam packed, with shouting and whistling reaching into an uproar. Ino was quite good, Hinata hated to admit it. "Did you bring him?"

Tenten replied, but Hinata couldn't hear it.

"Come again?" Hinata raised her voice and plugged her other ear.

"Yes!" Tenten's screech came over the phone. "The rest is up to you!"

"Thanks Tenten. See you later!" Hinata hung up her phone and immediately threw off her hoodie and black t-shirt. She wrestled into a black spaghetti strap shirt and snapped on studded bracelets. Her blue shorts were the next to go, and were replaced by baggy black pants with chains.

"Hinata!" Sakura's voice called. "Into the makeup room with you!"

Hinata smiled widely and ran into the room.

---

"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" Shizune, the announcer for the shows, called out. "You have seen three remarkable bands, with Ino's group, Wildfire, in the lead!" The crowd whooped and cheered, they had no malice towards Ino this time. They were too wrapped up and excited about the music.

"And now! We give you the final group performing today, Blood Kitten!" Shizune shouted into the microphone, and the crowd went wild. Three long tables were set up in front of the stage, with Jiraiya, Anko, and Kurenai, the judges, sitting at the end of each table. Somewhere in the crowd stood Naruto and Tenten.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Naruto snarled in Tenten's ear.

"Oh shut up!" Tenten smacked him. "Believe me, you need to see this."

The crowd immediately began to scream as a guitar began to play. There were woot whistles and cat calls, and in the darkness, Hinata blushed. Shaking her head to clear it, she stood in front of the microphone. She was invisible to all, but she was aware of everything around her. She felt her soaking wet hair matted against her face, the makeup dripping down her eyes, and the backgrounds of a thunderstorm behind them. The effect was a group thrown out in the rain.

The lights came on as the guitar paused, exposing lightning and clouds as walls. In the split second she had, Hinata could see Sakura's soaking wet form right next to her, along with Gaara and Neji on either side. They all screamed into the microphone at the same time.

_**LET'S GO!!!**_

Stretching out the sound, Gaara continued his work on the guitar. Hinata and Sakura stretched it out as long as they could before shaking their heads and snapping back in perfect unison and the crowd was going wild. Hinata searched the crowd until she saw Naruto, whose eyes were wide in shock.

The guitar began to calm down, from which Hinata picked up her cue. Her voice was airy as the crowd watched on in shock as the school's shy girl began to sing.

_With bloodshot eyes_

_I watch you sleeping_

_And the warmth beside me_

_Is slowly fading_

_Would he hear me_

_If I called his name?_

_Would he hold me_

_If he knew my shame?_

Hinata stepped back to let Sakura and Gaara take over for the next verse, grinning widely as the crowd screamed in appreciation.

**There's always something different going wrong**

The path I walk's** in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking hanging on**

Can anybody **help me make things better?!**

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home_

_The moments die_

_I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me_

_Are slowly fading_

_Would he hear me_

_If I called his name?_

_Would he hold me_

_If he knew my shame?_

**There's always something different going wrong**

The path I walk's** in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking hanging on**

Can anybody **help me make things better?!**

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home_

**Oh, yeah!**

The guitar solo initiated, and Hinata and Sakura grabbed the microphones in front of them and started running and jumping across the stage. The crowd loved it, and there were shouts of "You go, Hinata!" Hinata couldn't stop smiling. She was doing what she loved, what mattered to her the most. Almost, anyway.

This battered room I've seen before

The broken bones they heal no more

With my last breath I'm choking

Will this ever end I'm hoping

My world is over **one more time!**

**Let's go!**

Gaara took over again on his guitar, making the female part of the crowd go absolutely nuts. Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata before grinning and jumping around some more and Hinata followed suit. Naruto was still staring at her, completely dumbstruck, and Hinata sent him a wide smile before singing again.

_Will he hear me_

_If I called his name?_

_Would he hold me_

_If he knew my shame?_

**There's always something different going wrong**

The path I walk's** in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking hanging on**

Can anybody **help me make things better?!**

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come_

Sakura sang the background for that verse, and Hinata was smiling in every means of the word as she finished up the song with Gaara and Sakura backing her up.

**Back down!**

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_His conscience calls_

_The guilty to come home_

The song ended with another expertly played guitar solo before Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara all threw down smoke balls. They promptly exploded in blue, pink, black, and red smoke and the entire gym was filled with screams. Once the smoke cleared, Sakura took up the microphone.

"Hey you guys!" The crowd shouted back as a reply, and Sakura laughed. "The all mighty Blood Kitten is in the house! Admit it, that song rocks!"

Another uproar was created.

"All right, time to meet the members of the band! First off, Sabaku no Gaara is our lovely guitarist, give him a hand! He's the best screamer and guitar player you'll ever find!"

Applause, screaming, and whistling filled the room.

"Next! Hyuuga Neji, who can play a mean bass! He's also the best!"

The applause and noise pollution continued.

"Then… we've got Hyuuga Hinata, the best singer we could ever even hope for, and me, Haruno Sakura!"

The volume was almost unbearable as Hinata waved furiously at the crowd. Naruto seemed to get over his shock, and Hinata's smile dropped off her face once she saw the look of sadness that reflected into his eyes.

"All right, before we begin our next song, Hinata would like to say something." Sakura handed Hinata the mike.

Hinata pushed every remain of her shyness away. "Hey! It's a huge honor to be the lead singer of Blood Kitten, and I thank every one of you for coming! It means a lot to me, and it means a lot for the rest of us!"

"_Way to go, Hinata!" _Hinata cheered to herself. _"You didn't forget a single word! And you didn't stammer!"_

She let the gym's occupants cheer for a little longer before continuing. "This next song is really special to me, because it's dedicated to my boyfriend." A large hush fell over the crowd, and Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "It's my way of saying I don't always need to be protected, and he saves me every single day. Strength isn't just protecting someone or being a guardian all the time, it's also finding the courage to smile when you just feel like you're going to curl up in a ball and die. This song is about love, and always being there for the person you love. Well, enjoy!"

The crowd awed before cheering and clapping. Hinata gulped in nervousness, but she pushed away once Sakura started the song.

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses.

Hinata and Sakura started to swing their hips to the music and spin, which the crowd very much approved of.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I'll be the one that you hold on to_

_My love is_

_A burning_

_Consuming fire._

_No!__ You'll never be_

_Alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

Hear the whispers in the dark!

_No! __You'll never be_

_Alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

Hear the whispers in the dark!

Whispers in the dark!

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning_

_Consuming fire._

Hinata watched as Naruto's face crumpled, and she sent him a soft, vulnerable smile before Sakura and she continued the song.

_No!__ You'll never be_

_Alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

Hear the whispers in the dark!

_No! __You'll never be_

_Alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

Hear the whispers in the dark!

Hinata and Sakura continued to dance with their arms and hips matching the rhythm. The two were in perfect sync, the excess water from their hair flying out elegantly. When the repetitive beat came, they swung their hips to the beat before spinning, stopping, and finishing it up.

_No!__ You'll never be_

_Alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

Hear the whispers in the dark!

_No! __You'll never be_

_Alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

Hear the whispers in the dark!

Whispers in the _dark!_

Whispers in the _dark!_

Whispers in the dark!

The crowd roared with applause once Gaara and Neji summed up the song. Hinata turned to see Naruto thrusting through the crowd, Tenten trailing at his heels. Once he made it to the front, Hinata walked forward without even hesitating and crouched down. Naruto didn't even hesitate. He kissed her, not a peck, but a really deep one before pulling back. The two didn't even notice the crowd or the rest of the band awing at them.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," Hinata whispered back before standing up and walking back to the band. This was the final dance.

"Well you guys," Sakura called. "This is our last song for today! We've had a blast coming here, and even if we don't win, this will be one of our best memories! This number is called The Only One and I hope you enjoy it!"

The crowd roared in appreciation as Sakura walked over to the piano. She started to play as well as hum into the microphone before singing a little too.

You know you're not the only one…

Hinata took over after a few minutes of humming.

_When they all come crashing down_

_Mid-flight_

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they're so alone they find_

_A back door out of life_

_You know you're not the only one_

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding…_

Hinata and Sakura spun as the guitar and drums started up, thrusting their heads back once and swinging their hands around elegantly to the beat as Hinata continued to sing.

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call a leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me…_

The dance kept going, except now the two girls were using more and more of their feet. They glided through intricate steps that only practice could perfect. Hinata's smile became dazzling as a proud look crossed over Naruto's features.

_So afraid to open your eyes_

_Hypnotized_

_You know you're not the only one_

_Never understood this lie_

_And you're right, I don't deserve_

_But you know I'm not the only one_

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding…_

Sakura and Hinata threw themselves off the stage, and the crowd cleared to make room for them. As they continued with the chorus, the two gathered around Jiraiya and started to dance seductively. Sakura was sitting in his lap while Hinata threw her arms up in the air, and Jiraiya went wide eyes. He began to smile as well, with that stupid laugh. Hinata could tell Sakura was just resisting beating the snot out of him.

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call a leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me…_

Hinata and Sakura left him to live in the perverted sage's sick fantasies, and scrambled up on stage. They both knelt at each corner of the stage, with Hinata directly in front of Naruto.

_Don't look down_

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you_

_Don't look down_

_You'll fall down_

_You'll become their sacrifice_

Naruto shot Hinata a wide smile right when she straightened up as the beat kicked in once more, and she spun towards the spinning Sakura to the next lyrics.

_Right or wrong_

_I can't hold on to the fear_

_That I'm lost without you_

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine_

_I'm not real…_

Hinata and Sakura stopped right in the center of the stage, and remained at a standstill for the rest of the song.

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call a leader_

_All your lies_

_I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me…_

And once more, they dug out smoke balls and threw them down, causing an explosion that mixed well with the final roar of the crowd. Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara all ran from the stage before the smoke cleared, and they jogged down the stairs to the back room.

---

"All right ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Wildfire, Bleak of January, Forbidden Kiss, Stars and Thunder, and Blood Kitten!" Shizune shouted a good half an hour later, and the crowd complied with her requests. "The Battle of the Bands this year was extremely close this year, and the judges were very torn on this whole matter. However, a winner has been decided, and they'll be playing their final song shortly. In third place is Forbidden Kiss, with their amazing drummer and spunky personalities!"

The crowd roared in approval, clapping their assent.

"I really hope they win!" Tenten hissed in Naruto's ear.

"Me too, silly!" Naruto hissed back. "That was my girlfriend up there!"

"In second place is Wildfire, with amazing theatrical and singing abilities!" The crowd roared even louder, because now it was dead obvious who had won.

"Blood Kitten! Blood Kitten!" The crowd chanted over and over again.

"You guessed it! This year's Battle of the Bands winner is the one and only Blood Kitten!" The entire gym was embedded with screams and whistles, and then grew even louder (if that was even possible) as the guitars began to play.

* * *

_The first song is **Tears Don't Fall **by **Bullet for My Valentine**_

_The second song is **Whispers in the Dark **by **Skillet**_

_The third song is **The Only One **by **Evanescence**_

_I highly reccommend looking these songs up on youtube, since they rock. LOL!_


	19. Implosion

_Ha ha, you guys are going to kill me… Trouble's stirring, people!

* * *

_The guitar continued to play as the crowd's excitement mounted and mounted to the point of hysteria. A bass was added in and once the drums began to play, spotlights scattered across the stage that was placed in the center. The bleachers and the wooden floor surrounding the stage were now jam packed with people. A low set block about ten feet wide sat in the far back of the stage, and when the first cue of the song came, Neji jumped out from the right of the block. Second cue, Gaara jumped out to the left. Third cue, Hinata and Sakura jumped, put one hand each on the block, and sailed over.

**Betrayed one more time!**

_But somewhere down that line_

**You're gonna get what's coming to you!**

**Look at me now!**

_Look at me now!_

**Look at me now!**

As Hinata and Gaara volleyed the words back and forth to each other, Hinata thrust herself backwards and then forwards when it was her turn to sing. The crowd adored it, of course, and Gaara shot her a smirk before continuing.

**Pull it out from my back**

_Soon I'm the one that's on the attack_

**Can't wait to return the favor!**

**Look at me now!**

_Look at me now!_

**Look at me now!**

_Too many times I've seen it_

_Rip a hole into our friendship_

_This is how's it's been_

_How it always will be_

_You think you're above me __**(you think you're above me!)**_

_But now I'm here to envy_

_Four words to choke upon!_

_Look. At. Me. _**Now!**

As the guitar went through its slow spells, Hinata and Sakura froze and slowly sank to the floor before jerking back up again. They did that once more, before going on with the lyrics.

**Betrayed one more time!**

_But somewhere down that line_

**You're gonna get what's coming to you!**

Once more, Gaara and Hinata volleyed the next words back and forth.

**Look at me now!**

_Look at me now!_

**Look at me now!**

**Pull it out from my back**

_Soon I'm the one that's on the attack_

**Can't wait to return the favor!**

**Look at me now!**

_Look at me now!_

**Look at me now!**

_Too many times I've seen it_

_Rip a hole into our friendship_

_This is how's it's been_

_How it always will be_

_You think you're above me __**(you think you're above me!)**_

_But now I'm here to envy_

_Four words to choke upon!_

_Look. _**(Look!)**_ At. Me. _**Now!**

Next up was a bass and guitar solo, and Hinata remained at a standstill until the drummer picked up a very steady beat. Sakura and she jumped to every beat until the bass changed tune, and they jumped in a neat circle before running across the stage. The crowd loved the two girls' antics, and they continued to cheer.

Tell me what you're saying

That I'm gonna to kill my passion?

**Four words to choke upon!**

Hinata and Gaara took over for the rest of the song, finishing up their triumphant encore.

_Too many times I've seen it_

_Rip a hole into our friendship_

_This is how's it's been_

_How it always will be_

_You think you're above me __**(you think you're above me!)**_

_But now I'm here to envy_

_Four words to choke upon!_

_Look. _**(Look!)**_ At. Me. _**Now!**

At the final shout Gaara let out Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara bent over at the waist in a prompt movement, with the lightning behind them flashing and the sounds of thunder booming. There was a last final uproar from the crowd before the members of Blood Kitten straightened. Sakura and Hinata waved at everyone while grinning their fool heads off.

"Well, Blood Kitten, here's your award! You all deserve it!" Shizune handed off the gleaming, large gold trophy to Hinata, who held it up as the applause grew thunderous. She felt like she was being lifted, and she looked down long enough to see that Neji was easily lifting her light weight to rest on his shoulders. Hinata grinned as she saw Sakura already on Gaara's shoulders, and the pair were walking towards them. Sakura grabbed the other side of the trophy, and helped lift it really high.

"Blood Kitten! Blood Kitten! Blood Kitten!" The chant in the gym was almost deafening, and Hinata found that she absolutely could not stop smiling.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned her head to see Naruto scrambling up on the stage, followed by Tenten. Neji wasted no time in setting her back down to rush over to his girlfriend. Hinata wasn't complaining though, for Naruto had already rushed over to her and was hugging the daylights out of her.

"That was absolutely fantastic! Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto shouted over the outrage below them.

"She wanted to surprise you!" Sakura shouted cheerfully. She had set down the trophy after Neji put Hinata down, but she was still sitting on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara looked up and she leaned down to start kissing him passionately.

Naruto just looked at Hinata instead of saying anything, completely stumped for words. Hinata grinned even wider if that was even possible, and she impulsively kissed him.

His arms instinctively tightened around her waist, and before Hinata knew it, his mouth was forcing open hers and his tongue was exploring her mouth. She started in surprise before completely relaxing, her arms tightening around his neck.

They weren't even aware of the cat calls or the whistles in the crowd. Naruto deepened the kiss for a couple more heartbeats before breaking it and burying his face in her neck. Hinata realized her knees were completely weak now, and her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps.

"Come on, you two," Sakura called. Neji and Tenten had already left the stage. "We need to get off here."

"Follow me," Hinata murmured, taking Naruto's hand. She led him off the stage and into the back rooms.

---

"Hinata, you were fantastic!" Temari squealed, forcing the midnight blue haired girl to release Naruto's hand to swing her around in circles. Some of the colorful clothes hanging around them were knocked off the beams and fell unto the gray cement floor, but they didn't care. They were so packed in by too many costumes that you couldn't move without something knocking something else over, anyway. "You were just… _stunning!_ And you," she added in a mock threatening voice to Hinata's boyfriend. "You better be one proud little kid, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto barked in a mock salute before hugging Hinata from behind.

"What about me?!" Sakura whined, taking her usual place next to Hinata. A sweat soaked Gaara was holding unto her hand.

"You were lovely Sakura. Lovely." Temari patted her head. "Now… thanks to y'all, the band can start going places!"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by an ear piercing scream. There were several shouts outside the room.

"What the hell?!" Temari shouted, but Sakura was already running for dear life. With a flash of pink hair, she threw herself out the door.

Hinata grew pale as she recognized two of the shouting voices, and Temari didn't hesitate. Grabbing Hinata's wrist, she raced out on the path Sakura had taken. The wood door slammed heavily behind them as they took in the sights before them.

Ino's face was ashen as she took several steps backward from Uchiha Sasuke. He was advancing on her, a sick grin on his features. Before he could take another inch closer, Sakura shouted.

"Sasuke, stop it!"

"This has nothing to do with you, slut," Sasuke breathed. He was moving slowly towards Sakura now. She was his prey now, not Ino. Hinata let out a squeak of terror for her best friend, but Temari had her arm in a tight grip.

"Yes it does," Sakura whispered. Her eyes were dull with pain and she was shaking like a leaf. "You know it does." She took another step forward.

"Not with her. You hate her guts. I'm doing you a favor, sweetheart," Sasuke cooed. But what struck Hinata was that it sounded so _fake. _

"Don't touch her!" Sakura screamed shrilly as Sasuke turned a ninety degree angle to the left. Ino was now crying hard. Her skimpy black dress was covered in mud where she had fallen, but for once, she didn't seem to care. Her fingers absentmindedly picked at the grass, and her sea green eyes were staring out in fear. Her head jerked up just as Sasuke's fist swung.

"Sakura!" Gaara had just entered the scene, and he could only watch in horror as the pink head threw herself between Ino and Sasuke. She crumpled into the grassy floor like a ton of bricks as Sasuke's fist pounded into her head. Hinata finally broke away from Temari's grasp and rushed forward. Ino was already dragging Sakura over her lap, and shakingly brushed her hair off her face.

Hinata gasped. Her pink hair was matted with warm, sticky liquid, her face was pale, and her eyes were tightly closed. She was breathing steadily to Hinata's relief, but the blood was making its way out of her mouth.

"No! Gaara!" Hinata whirled around to see Gaara's eyes start to roll in the back of his head. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind, and the moan that left his mouth scared Hinata more than anything. Temari was trying to hold him back, but Gaara whirled around, and, with eyes wild, slapped her across the face.

He finally snapped.

Sasuke didn't even have the time to move as Gaara's fist made its way across his cheek. The loud smacking noise brought Hinata's hands to her mouth, and she let out a muffled shriek as the two began to fight. Temari was screaming hysterically as Gaara took several hits to the face and chest, but he wasn't giving up. He executed a flawless sweep kick and Sasuke was on the ground.

"Gaara!" There was a loud thumping noise, and Hinata looked up to see Naruto had tackled redheaded punk with all the force he could summon. He rolled off, stood up, and placed a foot on Sasuke to prevent him from standing up.

"Gaara," Naruto said with a sickening calm that was completely out of character. "Calm down."

"He hurt Sakura…" Gaara panted out, scrambling to his feet.

"I know." Naruto shifted so in order for Gaara to get to Sasuke, who was still on the ground with Naruto's foot planted on his chest, the redhead would have to go through the blonde first.

"She's unconscious, she's _bleeding_…" Hinata caught the stress on the word.

"I know she is." Naruto continued his deadly calm façade.

"I'm going to kill him!" Gaara roared, his eyes absolutely wild with rage. Veins were bulging out of his neck, forehead, and even a little in his eyes. "_Get out of my way_!"

"_He'll do anything to get him out of the way," _Hinata thought frantically as Gaara lunged forward. _"He'll hurt him…" _She clenched her eyes shut.

"Gaara…" The next voice was a croak, and Hinata heard Ino gasp softly. Her eyes shot open to see Sakura's emerald eyes half way open.

"Let go of me," Sakura commanded weakly, but it wasn't in an unkindly manner. Ino obediently let go, and Sakura staggered to her feet. Despite the blood dribbling out of her mouth, she inched forward to her boyfriend. Frozen in mid-motion, he let out a noise that sounded like a wounded animal when she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm all right, Gaara," Sakura whispered. "It's okay."

There was a silence. Then, as he twisted around to face her, Gaara buried his face into her shoulder, shaking with dry sobs.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with that same icy calm. "I'm giving you ten seconds. Get out of here, or Gaara and I will both kick your ass."

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed as Naruto released his foot off his chest. However, he obeyed Naruto's order, and stormed off into the dark streets.

"Guys, is there a problem?" Hinata turned to see a security guard shining his flashlight on them.

"_A bit late," _Hinata thought irritably as Naruto replied, "Nope! None at all! What makes you think there would be a problem?"

"Naruto, shut up!" Temari hissed, pushing him. "No, there's nothing wrong."

"If you're sure…" The security guard looked doubtful.

"We're sure!" Temari replied cheerfully. She waved her arms at him before turning to Sakura.

"Now that that's over with. Sakura, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

_Okay, for those of you that are confused, here's an explanation. Ino's a complete and total bitch to the gang FOR A REASON. A couple reasons, actually. All will be revealed next chap. So yes, there's more to Ino than meets the eye. Of course, you can all still hate her if you want to. I won't stop you. _

_By the way, the song is __**4 Words (To Choke Upon) **__by __**Bullet for My Valentine**_

_Yes, I do write songs. I'm just too lazy to put them in here, and those seemed more appropriate than mine. So there._

_And you guys. **300 reviews. **You're killing me here. You all rock my socks. Seriously, seriously rock my socks. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!_


	20. Reflections of a Deadly Past

_I'm just giving you all a heads up. This chapter is dark, angsty, and tragic. It consists of mostly flashbacks, and if you absolutely cannot handle death and stuff, I suggest you turn back now. Just thought I'd warn ya. _

* * *

Before Sakura could reply to Temari's demands, small whimpering noises turned all attention back to Ino. She was crying softly now, and Hinata could tell she was trying to hold it back. Hinata watched on in amazement as Temari turned away from the pink head, who finally collapsed in the sanctuary of Gaara's arms. She was crying too, and Gaara did nothing except rock her back and forth gently. 

"Come on, take it," Hinata heard Temari murmur, and Ino hesitated only a second before shakingly taking her hand. "We're going to get you home, all right?" she went on. "I think you've had enough for one day."

Surprisingly, Ino didn't object. She let Temari lead her and the others around the building of their school. They walked past the science section, which was still under construction from the fire, and Temari opened the passenger door to her Civic.

Tenten and Neji had finally showed up, and their faces told them they saw everything. Tenten looked uncharacteristically grim, and Neji's face was devoid of emotion. Temari turned to them and sighed in relief.

"Neji, I'm going to take Ino home. Can you drive the lot of you to my house?"

"Sure thing." Hinata's cousin nodded. "All right, all of you, you heard her." They obediently piled up in the car, and in silence they drove off. Sakura was on Gaara's lap as usual, and Hinata on Naruto's. Hinata glimpsed at Sakura's defeated looking face. Her emerald eyes were hazy with what seemed to be… grief?

----

The group sat on the Sabaku family's couches downstairs, where only weeks before they watched The Grudge and had a mad pillow fight. They were in complete silence. Even the knuckleheaded Naruto couldn't find anything to say. They turned to see Temari making her way downstairs. Hinata saw that her cheek was a bright and angry red from her brother's doing. Hinata flinched as she imagined the echo of the slap.

"I'm sorry, Temari," Gaara finally whispered.

"It's okay." Temari looked absolutely exhausted, and Hinata felt like she would start crying from the defeated expressions on her and Sakura's faces.

"What… happened there?" Hinata finally spoke up.

"I'll explain," Gaara said heavily. "If you don't mind, Naruto."

_Flashback…_

"_Gaara! No!"_

_The scream came from his sister, but he could barely hear her over the blood roaring in his head. His cheek still stung from cold steel ripping open the pale skin, and the feel of dripping blood was making him go mad._

"_Leave me alone!" Gaara's fist swung, and nailed their tormentor in the face. His thirteen year old sister was lying on the ground. Her legs were scratched up from a knife, and same with her face._

_And all Gaara could see before he went mad was that color. Crimson ribbons weaving down her face. She was hurt. She was hurt badly._

"Hunt, hunt! Kill, kill!" _The thoughts were going crazy in his mind, the thoughts he could never eliminate. Not after help. He still hurt animals for the fun of it, and he wanted to _kill. _He wanted to spill a living thing's blood. He wanted the smell…but not from his siblings. Not from her._

"_I'm going to kill you!" _

"_Monster!" the kid yelled. "Get away from me, you freak!"_

_And he snapped._

_Flicking out a knife from his own pocket and ignoring Temari's shrieks of "No! Don't do it!" he slashed and stabbed. Blood splattered his face, but that just strengthened his cravings. He wanted blood, and he wanted it _now.

"_Stop it!" the kid howled in pain, wrenching backwards from the crazed kid._

"_Gaara, please! Stop!" Temari screeched. Struggling to her feet, she flung herself in front of the victim, kneeling down on the stained sidewalk._

"_Get out of my way!" Gaara lunged forward, ready to stab his own sister to get to his assailant…_

_But his motion was stopped._

_There was a grunt, and Gaara looked through blood splashed eyes to see a shock of blonde hair, as well as determined blue eyes. His hand was clutching Gaara's, forcing the knife away. He met this kid once or twice, but Temari knew him quite well, apparently. Her eyes went wide._

"_Naruto! Get out of here!"_

"_Not while you're still hurt!" Naruto shouted back, and with a final grunt, he pushed Gaara as far as he could, away from Temari and the injured hoodlum._

_Gaara let out a frenzied cry before Naruto grabbed his arm again. He looked at Gaara straight in the eyes, and the redhead was taken aback from the grim look there._

"_It hurts, doesn't it?"_

_Gaara started in surprise._

"_Being called a monster… thinking no one cares about you… and all you want in the end is attention…"_

_Naruto pushed Gaara back a little bit more._

"_But the thing is, Temari and Kankurou care about you. They may suck at showing it, but they do care," Naruto added dangerously. "Look at her."_

_Gaara didn't move._

"Look at her!_"_

_Gaara jerked his head towards his sister. To his surprise, he saw tears running down her face. She reached out with a hand. "Gaara…"_

"_Look." He jerked his head back towards the blonde again. "I understand, all right? I understand your pain so much it hurts. But I won't let you put my friend in danger. And she's your sister. Don't you dare hurt her."_

"_Why do you care…?" Gaara finally spat out. "Why do you care what happens to her? What happens to me?"_

"_She's my friend. She's one of my special people." Gaara began to shake._

"_And you and I are the same. I can't let you make this bad of a mistake."_

_End flashback…_

"My parents died in a car accident when I was five," Naruto said quietly. Hinata jerked her head towards him, her eyes wide. "When I was put in an orphanage, they just saw me as another kid who lost their parents. No one cared about me. He rested his chin on his hands. Hinata began to tear up.

"For five fucking years I was ignored. So I started acting up, being goofy for the attention. Then he came. Iruka. He finally adopted me, and was the first person who cared. I wasn't like Gaara. When his mother died, his father hated all three of them. He got no attention from anyone. And he didn't realize his siblings cared. So… he kept to himself. Tortured things for fun. Until he saw that there were people that cared. Then he changed… and we're here now. Now... if we see someone we love hurt, it kills us."

The room went silent after Gaara and Naruto's stories were done. Hinata was quiet, remembering Sasuke's kiss and everything. She gave Naruto a hug, reassuring him in the only way she knew how. Finally, Sakura spoke up. "Thanks for telling us that, you guys." She rested her head on Gaara's shoulder. "We had no idea…" her voice cracked. "Some past we all have, huh?"

"Sakura, what happened back there?" Temari asked quietly. "Why is Ino like this?"

"It was all my fault," Sakura moaned, covering her face with her hands. "My complete, stupid fault. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," Gaara murmured. "Just tell us what happened."

"Ino isn't an only child," Sakura began. "She had a little sister, Shizuka. She was so spoiled. Spoiled, spoiled, spoiled." Her eyes began to get a distant look to them. She was shaking like a leaf, even Gaara's grip on her couldn't make her stop. "But she was different from Ino. Ino was always a little bit harsh around the edges, but not as bad as now. Shizuka was always nice to other people, even though she wanted everything. If I was sad, she would ask what was wrong and listen. If I was happy, she'd get this adorable little grin on her face…" Sakura trailed off before shaking her head.

"She looked up to Ino as a role model, you know," she continued quietly, her voice cracking with sobs. "All three of us were best friends… but Shizuka worshipped the ground Ino treaded. One day…"

_Flashback…_

"_Come on Ino! You can do it!" Sakura and Shizuka called, while Ino was swinging her arm back. They were at the carnival, and Ino was trying her hand at bowling with glass bottles as pins. She let go of the ball with killer accuracy, and all of the glass bottles went down. The two girls whooped and hollered, while Ino went to collect her prize._

"_Do you think she'll get that bear?!" Shizuka tugged on Sakura's shirt, her sea green eyes sparkling._

"_Maybe." Sakura's answer was vague, but she knew Ino wouldn't. The bear was a second place prize, and Ino scored first. So she returned with a large, stuffed bunny._

"_Ino! I want the bear! Play it again!" Shizuka wailed, pushing away the bunny._

"_I don't want to!" Ino snapped. "I worked hard for that piece of junk, so just take it!"_

"_But I don't want it!" Shizuka stomped her foot. "I. Want. The. Bear!"_

_Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura, who just raised an eyebrow. Ino shoved the rabbit in Sakura's direction. While Sakura took hold of the stuffed animal, she watched in interest as Ino raised her arms behind her neck, taking off the necklace that hung there._

"_Here, take it!" Ino shoved the necklace in Shizuka's hand. "It's got your favorite blue stone. It's a fake, but it looks like a lapis lazuli. Now stop whining!"_

"_Really, I can have it?" Shizuka squealed, jumping up and down. The bear was now forgotten. "But it's your favorite necklace, you never take it off!"_

_Ino nodded, her eyes glinting in a mix between amusement and annoyance. "You can have it. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now."_

"_Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The eight year old squealed. "Sakura, can you put it on me?"_

_Sakura obliged with her request, putting it on the young girl. Shizuka was shaking with excitement, bouncing up and down once Sakura made quick work of the clasp._

"_I'll never, ever take it off!" she promised. "Ever! That way, it won't get lost OR broken!"_

_End flashback…_

"She was so adorable," Sakura choked out. Even though the memory seemed irrelevant, no one interrupted. Sakura was crying hard now, and she found it hard to speak. "But then in eighth grade, when she was ten, everything went wrong. As you know, I was going out with Sasuke then. He was a wonderful person back then… but…" Her facial expression darkened. "his brother, Itachi. The fucking slimeball…" Her fists clenched where she was sitting.

"He started a shooting with some of his other lackeys. He already killed his parents and left Sasuke for dead. Shizuka, Ino, and I were walking down that same alleyway…"

_Flashback…_

"_Shizuka! Run!" Sakura screamed, pushing Ino's sister away from the violence._

_Shizuka let out a terrified cry, and Sakura could feel the noise pierce her heart. She pushed Shizuka away again, and this time the girl started to run. Itachi and the others were going crazy with their weaponry, and people were falling left and right, but what scared Sakura most was that she couldn't see Sasuke._

"Where is he…" _she thought, completely terrified for his safety._

"_Sakura! Run!" Ino yelled, grabbing for her hand._

_It was too late. One of Itachi's henchmen had already found them, and knocked the two apart. Another grabbed Ino by the shoulders, and wrenched her back._

_"Sakura! Ino!" Sakura jerked her head up to see Shizuka had stopped running. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she started forward._

"_Shizuka! No! Run for it!" Sakura screamed as the masked man threw her to the ground. She couldn't see anything now, only the gun aimed for her. She clamped her eyes shut._

_The sound of bullets pierced the silence in the air, but Sakura felt nothing. The first sight that graced her when she opened her eyes was flying, yellow hair._

"Ino!" _her mind screamed, but then reality hit her. The hair was too short._

_It was raining. Raining the color scarlet. It hit her hair, her face, everything around her. But then she noticed something else. Something else that was raining…_

"Blue… glass?"


	21. Hit the Floor

_Sakura could only stare as blonde hair whipped across the falling Shizuka's face, covering her clenched eyes and gritted teeth. Blood was splattering from multiple bullet wounds on her chest and her arms were stretched out wide. Sakura leapt into action before Ino's sister could hit the floor. She caught Shizuka underneath the arms and tried to drag her to the side, but Shizuka's dead weight stopped her. She collapsed into the side of the street, one hand cradled under the girl's neck and the other under her back. With blonde hair sticking to the side of her face and since it was tilted to the side, Sakura could only see one eye, part of her nose, and her mouth behind the curtain of her golden hair._

"_Shizuka…" she breathed._

_The girl didn't move._

"_Shizuka!" At Sakura's louder shriek, the girl's eye flashed open with a gasp leaving her slightly parted lips._

"_Let me go!" Sakura looked up to see Ino struggling with Itachi, but it was no good. He held her tight, so Ino couldn't even see her own sister._

"_Sakura…" The pink haired girl jerked her head down to see Shizuka had turned her face to her. She was reaching over with a blood splashed hand, but she stopped her movement once her arm came in her line of vision. Her eyes widened in sheer terror and her bony arm trembled._

"_It's so red… and it's mine… it hurts…" Shizuka choked out, turning her hand in horrid fascination. "I'm scared. I'm so scared. Sakura…?" She let out a small moan, and Sakura found that her mouth was practically glued shut in fear. Blood was splattered all the way up to the young girl's chin and her white shirt had several holes and was completely stained scarlet._

_Shizuka glanced down and her eyes widened even further in shock and horror. Her hand shot up to her neck. "What? Oh no, I broke the necklace! I promised… It was precious to big sister… She's going to kill me, Sakura! It was so important to her…" She made that small choking noise again._

_Sakura was shaking like a leaf and tears were slowly making their way down her face. Shizuka had raised her arm, stretching out her fingers. _

_"I'm such a klutz," she moaned painfully. Tears were streaming down Shizuka's face too. "Tell me the truth…Do you think… Ino will ever forgive a helpless case like me?"_

_Sakura could only watch as Shizuka curled her face in her elbow. Her last words were a whisper. "Someday… forgive me."_

_The raised arm fell and lay softly on the ground, fingers curled up. With a large thump of Sakura's heart and a sigh from the dying girl, Shizuka's breathing stopped._

"No… it can't be…" _The thought pounded through Sakura's head like a throbbing pulse. _"No! It just can't!"

"_Come on, Shizuka, open your eyes!" Sakura pushed her back and forth, with no reaction from the girl. "Don't do this to us! No! Shizuka!" she screamed, finally burying her head in Shizuka's neck, breaking down in sobs. Police lights lit up the area, and Itachi let Shizuka's big sister go. Sakura looked up from the girl's body and Itachi shot her a sick grin before withdrawing his gun._

"_Say hi to my little brother for me…" Itachi breathed, before he pointed the gun to his head and fired._

_Ino screamed as his body hit the ground, clutching her head. Her sister was dead as well as her assassin, and she was going crazy. Sakura joined in her screaming, until finally the police pulled over._

_End flashback…_

"Ino never forgave me," Sakura finally whispered, staring at her hands as if they were the ones that spilled Shizuka's blood. "When I did the undercover work, I did that partly because I wanted to say I was sorry. She only let me in because it would have made her look stupid in front of all her friends. But when I finally got the spine to apologize, she blew up at me. Said really mean things, and I got mad. So when Hinata threw that cake… I was too mad at her to think straight." She buried her face into her hands. "I'm an awful, awful person. I should have died that night, not Shizuka."

"That's not true, Sakura," Tenten said softly, tears freely running down her face from the tragedy.

"Yeah. It's not completely your fault Ino hates us," Temari said softly. "I'm going out with Shikamaru, remember? And he had a crush on me since forever."

Hinata got up and gave Sakura a hug on the other side of Gaara. She was crying too, tears racing down her face unchecked.

"And it was Shizuka's choice to save you," Hinata added gently, sniffling. "She thought you were worth saving. That's why you're still alive."

"And you're doing a fine job living," Naruto finally spoke up. Sakura jerked her tearstained face towards him. "I mean, come on. Look at the aftermath. Sasuke cheated on you with Ino; you lost three of your most valued friendships. Sasuke. Shizuka. Ino. But now look at you. You're always hiding this and you're really happy. You're going out with Gaara now, and you made awesome new friends. You're not a horrible person. Because you did one thing that Ino is failing to do. You're caring for others rather than yourself. You keep living, for Shizuka's sake."

Sakura only started sobbing harder, burying her face into Gaara's shoulder. Gaara rocked her back and forth, whispering into her hair. Naruto, Tenten, Temari, and even Neji got up and encased the emerald eyed girl in a group hug.

"I miss her," she croaked. "Hell, I miss all three of them."

"I know you do," Gaara whispered softly, burying his face in her hair. "Let it out."

Sakura responded with a fresh burst of tears, and a few seconds later she was crying her heart out. Hinata tightened her grip on her in response and the group held their sobbing friend. They sat there for hours, waiting for Sakura to finish crying. Eventually she was so exhausted from crying she fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder.

"She's in no shape to go back home," Temari murmured. "Hinata, Tenten, you can go home if you like, but I'd appreciate it if you stay here."

"We're staying," Tenten replied immediately, and Hinata dipped her head in assent.

"Same with us. We can sleep in Kankurou's room since he's gone," Naruto added for himself and Neji. Kankurou, being in advanced art, was on a field trip in Paris, seeing "The Louvre" museum. Good thing too, the world's biggest drama king didn't need to be in this spectacle.

"Thanks, you guys. So… are we going to school tomorrow?" Temari asked tiredly, her eyes begging for an objection.

Naruto was the first to break the ice. "Oh gee lemme think uh NO."

"Fantastic. Now let's get Sleeping Beauty to bed, she needs to sleep."

----

"Hinata! Wake up!"

Hinata became aware of multiple thumps on her shoulder. She was rolled on her side in the dark green sleeping bag Temari provided, and Temari herself and Tenten were sleeping in similar sleeping bags next to her. Sakura, providing she was in really bad shape, got Temari's bed for the night.

Hinata groggily opened her eyes to see Naruto shaking her. "Naruto? What is it?"

"It's eleven o' clock." He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. Sakura and Tenten are already awake. Help me wake up Temari, will you?"

"Oh no you don't, you stupid squirrel!" They heard Temari shout in her sleep, and she shot up to an upright sitting position. Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped as Temari jerked herself around, her eyes groggy with sleep.

"All right, where did it go?" Temari asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Where did what go?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Naruto, don't play dumb with me! Where did the fucking squirrel go?!" Temari demanded exasperatedly.

Naruto promptly burst out laughing while Hinata shook her head. "Temari, you were dreaming," she said at last.

Temari tilted her head in confusion. "Oh." She blinked. "Okay." Then the events of last night hit her full force.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked frantically.

"Upstairs, with Gaara and Tenten. Neji's still waking up," Naruto reported. "They only woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"How's Sakura?"

"She kinda looks like she got attacked by that squirrel you were dreaming about," Naruto laughed humorlessly. "Much better than yesterday, though."

"Oh good. Come on Hinata, let's go see her."

----

When they went upstairs and into the kitchen, Hinata saw that Naruto wasn't kidding. Sakura's normally well-combed long hair was in a tangled mess on top of her head, her eyes were still bloodshot from crying with deep circles under them, and her face was pale as a ghost. She sent them a cracked smile.

"I swear I don't feel as bad as I look," she reassured them.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," Temari said slowly, sweatdropping. "Feel free to stay as long as you like; I doubt your mom needs to know about this."

"No she doesn't. Thanks a lot. I've already called Tsunade and explained about the fight. She excused all of us from school today." Sakura smiled wider, and already she looked loads better.

"That's because you're a suck up," Tenten joked.

"Oh, shut it."

Tenten laughed as she made her way to Temari's study, obviously to check her email.

"Well, I see you found my cereal," Temari said with a raised eyebrow at Sakura's bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Yeah, if you don't mind donating it to poor, sad widdle me just this once," Sakura replied, putting a mouthful of the marshmallow goodness in her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know…" Temari deadpanned before snatching the box for herself. She took out a bowl and a spoon. "Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice. Want some, Hinata?"

"Yes, please," Hinata replied, plopping herself in a chair.

"Hey Hinata, phone's for you." Gaara thrust the phone in her face. She frowned, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

Hinata promptly had to pull the phone several inches away from her ear as her mother went on a rampage over the phone, screaming and hollering about something along the lines of "Where the heck have you been?!" and "Don't you know how to use a PHONE, I was so worried about you!". She looked at her friends exasperatedly, who were all putting their fists in their mouths to restrain from laughing. They couldn't handle themselves when Hinata made a show of looking at her nails, her imaginary watch, and her nails again, and then pretended she was bored out of her mind.

"Are you even listening?" her mother finally shouted.

"Yes," Hinata brought the phone back to her ear and lied, before wrenching the phone away from her ear again as her mother ranted and ranted about how worried she was, and that she didn't even call.

"Um, Mom? I slept over at Temari's house. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I was really tired and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry; I'll call you next time."

"You better!" she snapped. "And what's this about you missing school?"

"We're all excused. Anyway Mom, I have to go. Bye." Hinata promptly hung up the phone.

And just in time. Tenten exploded into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. It took several minutes to calm her down, and she still wasn't sane enough to talk until Neji came into the kitchen, grabbing her from behind.

"Breathe in, breathe out," he instructed her. Tenten impatiently obeyed before telling her story all in a rush.

"Well, I kinda went into Temari's email, I'm really sorry Temari, I just wanted to check something, I know it was uncalled for and I'm really sorry-"

"Dammit, Tenten!" Temari shouted, causing Hinata to jump about a mile. "Would you just get to the goddamn point already?!"

"Every band member of Blood Kitten won a scholarship to any college of their choice!" Tenten blurted out.

A silence filled the room. Neji, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and even Gaara's mouths dropped open. Once again, cue the cricket noises!

Then Temari let out the loudest whoop she could pull off, and Sakura screamed "Hallelujah!" at the top of her lungs. Gaara grabbed Sakura and swung her around in a circle, while Neji was practically having some sort of seizure.

"Oh my God!" Even Hinata was shrieking, and Naruto was hugging the daylights out of her.

"The judges said it was the best performance they've seen in a long time," Tenten added excitedly. "Jiraiya, in particular, was impressed."

Hinata and Sakura rolled their eyes at each other.

"But still! It won y'all a _scholarship!_" Tenten was jumping up and down at this point, clutching her hair.

Sakura let go of Gaara to tackle Hinata in a huge hug, laughing insanely. It was like the day before had never even happened.

"_We don't need the past that hurts," _Hinata thought happily. _"It's the good memories that we have that heal us all."_

* * *

Whew! 

_I know, it's really angsty at the beginning. But like I said to one of my reviewers, I'm good at humor and everything, but tragedy and angst just come naturally to me. I don't really know why, but it was a good break. Because with angst, I don't even have to try. _

_That would have been a really good ending… but I still have the soccer game to do and that stuff. But yeah, this story's going to end soon._

…

_OH MY GOD!!!_

_Sorry, it just sunk in. Whew. I have maybe five chapters, max in me. Maybe less. Then this story ends. I just want to say that this has been one wild ride for me, and if you guys had half the fun reading this as I did writing it, it must have been pretty damn amazing._

_Oh yes. Thanks to __**Sika'sheart **__for giving me the idea about the scholarships. I'm very grateful!_


	22. Trip to the Zoo

* * *

"Temari!" A high-pitched whining voice could be heard throughout the kitchen. 

"What do you want now, Sakura?" Temari snapped, whirling around from her decent sized refrigerator. The tiled floor screeched almost in protest as her feet spun on the freshly cleaned surface.

"I'm bored…" Sakura's hair was now freshly combed instead of being piled messily on top of her head, and her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Go cry me a river," Temari retorted, spinning back to the refrigerator. "I'm hungry, and I can think of a thousand things I'd rather do than satisfy your boredom."

Sakura was content to just send her a pout, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor. "We should do something though, after Temari eats. We can't just sit around like vegetables all day."

"I second the notion," Tenten piped up.

"I third it! I don't wanna go insane!" Naruto whined. "And it's already bad enough there's no ramen here…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Temari cut them off with a peevish bark to her voice. "But I'm going to eat first, then we'll find something to do."

"Promise?" Thanks to the puppy dog eyes and slightly pouting lips, Sakura and Naruto looked and sounded like little kids.

"Yes, yes, now do the whole world a favor and shut your mouths."

Sakura and Naruto were, for once, silent, as was the entire kitchen. The day before was for the most part forgotten, but the air was still tense. Hinata had watched the conversation before them with interest before standing up and walking to the chairs shoved in carelessly at the kitchen table. She sat herself next to her boyfriend and squeezed his hand gently. Naruto shot her a wide smile.

"For the love of Christ!" Due to the phone's sudden ringing, Hinata jumped as Temari screamed loudly.

Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to the black marble counter off to the left before the phone could meet a terrible demise. She picked up the matching onyx colored phone, pressed a button with a loud beep, and asked cheerfully, "Hello?"

Hinata watched her listen for a few seconds before saying, "Sure. Hold on." Sakura pointed the phone in the midnight blue haired girl's direction. "Phone for you."

Hinata winced before reaching for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hinata, you and your friends should take me somewhere." Hanabi skipped the greeting phase and went straight to the point, like she always did. "I'm really bored."

"Hanabi, what are you doing home from school?" Hinata asked patiently, twirling the cord with her fingers.

"Hey, you're not stuttering anymore! When did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Hinata replied, a little self-consciously. "Now, can you answer my question?"

"I faked sick." Hanabi sounded ridiculously pleased with herself. "You guys stayed home so I thought, why couldn't I?"

"_Ugh."_

"Hanabi, we had a really long day yesterday," Hinata tried to explain. "You shouldn't skip school…"

"Hey!" And once again, the damn brat wasn't listening. "You should take me to the zoo!"

What the hell? Hinata cringed. What would the others think? She gulped before covering the receiver with her hand.

"Hinata? What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Um…"

Temari swore loudly. "Shit! I thought we got rid of the stuttering already!" She crossed her arms and shot Hinata a death glare that made the latter girl wince.

"Well, Hanabi wants us all to take her to the zoo, and you're the only one I know with a car," Hinata explained really fast. "If that's okay…"

"That's it? Tell her we'll go," Naruto called from the table cheerfully. "The zoo is a PERFECT place for pranks."

"You better leave those poor animals alone!" Tenten screamed at him, shaking her finger at him in anger. She would have attacked him, but Neji lazily reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh come on, Tenten, use your brain!" Naruto shot back. "It's called _little spoiled children. _Heard of them?"

Hinata took the answer as a 'yes' and got back on the phone. "We'll pick you up in an hour, all right?"

"Aww, that long?" Hanabi pouted. "Fine."

"Bye." Hinata wasted no time in hanging up the phone. Turning around, she immediately sweatdropped at the scene that unfolded before her.

"Naruto, remind me to tell you that you should never, ever have kids."

"Aww, come on! It's the spoiled ones I have a problem with, not the other ones!" Naruto pouted. "Besides, what if I don't remind you? Whatcha gonna do then? Huh? Huh?" He stood up from the chair and walked straight into Tenten.

Tenten patiently pushed him back. "Then someone else will remind me, I guess."

"No, they won't. You just think they will. Now what are we going to do for an hour?"

"Strap Neji to a chair with duct tape and play with his hair," Sakura replied promptly, causing Hinata to jerk up her head with surprise.

There was a sound of Neji knocking into the doorframe and urgent footsteps as Hinata's cousin ran for his life.

"Neji, you get back here!"

----

Luckily for Neji, the girls had failed in their attempt to catch him. They were all running around the house for about an hour though, so now it was time to leave. Now they stared at the poor, abused Civic that was the victim of most of their adventures and mishaps. The shiny car looked almost daunting, seeing piling up really wouldn't work for a spoiled brat.

"Um… how is this going to work?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"My car," Neji replied promptly. "I guess we'll have to take two cars."

"And I'm not riding a car again this time," Gaara said, crossing his arms. "I'm taking the motorcycle and that's all there is to it."

"Okay. Naruto and Hinata, in with me. We'll pick up Hanabi and go. Since the princess can't complain with those accommodations, Tenten and Sakura will go with Neji. Got it?"

"Got it," came the chorus.

"Now split."

"You sound like a drill sergeant," Tenten remarked.

"Shut up and get in the car."

----

"Hinata, who's that?" Hanabi whined, pointing towards a sweatdropping Temari.

"That's Temari, she's a junior," Hinata explained patiently.

"I don't like her," Hanabi announced plainly.

A silence struck the car. A vein in Temari's head started twitching as she clutched the steering wheel so hard her hands turned white.

Right on cue, Naruto stuck his head out the window he had just rolled down. "Oh, hi!" he shouted so loud Hanabi cringed backwards. "You're Hanabi, right?"

"Yeah," Hanabi replied with a wary tone.

"I'm Hinata's boyfriend," Naruto announced cheerfully. Hinata whirled around to her little sister to see that her jaw had dropped open in surprise. She stared at her big sister in total shock, and the latter was blushing furiously. "Pleased to meet ya. But you know, if you were to sit in the back with us, we'd probably be doing stuff that you may not like. You know, like-"

Hanabi cut him off. "I'll sit in the front!" She quickly opened the door, got in, and slammed it shut.

Even though Hinata was now a lovely beet red, she leaned down and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem, thought that would get her in," he replied lowly. Louder, he said briskly, "Temari, drive like you normally do."

Hinata's jaw dropped as Temari and Naruto smirked. She immediately closed it, because she always wanted revenge on her brat of a little sister anyway…

"All right, kid," Temari said in a dangerous tone. "There are four rules in this car. Sit down…"

"Buckle your seatbelt…" Naruto continued, buckling his as well as Hinata. Hinata sudden felt her stomach doing back flips, but she ignored them.

"Shut up…" Hinata said quietly.

"And hang on!" Temari finished, and she hit the gas.

There were two different kinds of loud screeches most of the day. One from the car and one from Hanabi.

----

"You are insane!" Hanabi screamed as the car screeched to a final stop.

"I know," Temari replied plainly. "It's just terrible, isn't it? All right, get out, all of you. Let me park this thing, and then I'll pay for you all. Just wait at the entrance." All three of her passengers got out of the car and waited on the curb of the sidewalk.

"Temari's rich," Naruto explained briefly to Hinata's younger sister.

Hanabi immediately brightened. "Really?! One of your best friends rich?" she turned to Hinata for confirmation, who nodded briefly.

"I like her," she decided.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Naruto began. "At first you didn't like her, and her driving just ruined your first impression even further, and now you like her because she's rich?!"

"Yep!"

"Your sister's nuts," Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Yeah, I know," Hinata whispered back. She watched as Neji's Jeep pulled up in the curb Temari was in just moments before. The roar of Gaara's motorcycle swished past as he already found someplace to park. Yanking off his helmet and his jacket, he walked towards the others.

Sakura, Tenten, and Neji got out of the car as well.

"Hanabi, you already know Neji. That's his girlfriend, Tenten, and that's Sakura. Gaara's over there." Naruto pointed to each in turn. Hanabi surprisingly stayed silent, although she hid behind Hinata from Gaara. Said boy just rolled his eyes before finally, Temari showed up.

"Okay, y'all. Let's get this show on the road," Temari said cheerfully. "So Hanabi, what do you want to see first?"

"The lions!" Hanabi clapped her hands like an excited little kid.

"All right, get going."

Temari silently paid the ridiculous amount to get into the zoo, and they got in line to be admitted. Once they made it through the entrance, Hanabi immediately bounced over to the lions. Soon she was laughing and clapping her hands at the magnificent, golden creatures with huge manes.

"Hey guys," Naruto whispered lowly while sitting down on a bench. "I have a plan in mind, and I need your help. Can you make Hanabi stay right there, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded before turning around and walking towards her little sister. "Hey Hanabi, we're all getting ice cream. What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla!" Hanabi cheered.

"Okay, stay right there and don't move," Hinata warned.

"Got it!" she shouted cheerfully. Triumphant, she skipped back to the bench where her friends were waiting.

"Perfect, Hinata!" Naruto gave her a high five and a quick kiss before turning back. "Okay, here's my plan. Sakura, you need to…" He explained the rest of the plan in hushed tones, and it didn't take long for Temari to burst out laughing.

"Awesome! I love it!" Temari laughed hysterically, and Gaara just shook his head. Sakura was nodding furiously, Neji was joining Gaara in shaking his head, Tenten looked absolutely delighted, and Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, we'll do it when we leave. Neji and Temari are our getaways, so they'll have to leave early. Now. Temari, get the brat that ice cream."

----

"All right. Y'all ready?" Naruto hissed.

"Ready," came the chorus.

"All right, let's get Hanabi," Sakura whispered.

The zoo trip had passed by fast, and Hanabi had her fair share of every single animal in the place. She fed the seals, teased the monkeys, donated money, and knew every lesson by heart. She was exhausted, and Hinata knew it wouldn't be hard to get her out.

"Hanabi, time to go." Hinata pulled at her hand.

"Okay…" Hanabi replied with exhaustion, and Hinata couldn't help but feel relieved. That went well, much easier than she thought it would. She gently took her sister's hand, and without further complaint, the two made their way to their waiting friends.

Gaara had already left for home, and Temari and Neji were parked in their getaway spots. The group, excluding Hanabi, was filled with anticipation as they walked towards the exit. Luckily they timed it right, for the exit was almost empty. No one was trying to get in at this hour.

They stopped at the exit.

"Ready?" Naruto hissed lowly.

Everyone nodded, except for Hanabi, who looked totally confused.

"Sakura, go," Naruto whispered.

Sakura suddenly let out this ear piercing scream once she was outside, and started running for her life towards the parking lot. Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Naruto followed, with Hinata dragging Hanabi by the wrist.

"Run for your lives!" Temari screamed. "They're loose!"

Tenten and Sakura screamed together for good measure, and Naruto was shouting, "Move people! Move!"

Small children being carried by their mothers started crying, but the parents weren't buying it. They shook their fists toward them.

"Guys, run! Security is coming!" Naruto shouted, running for his life.

Right on cue, tires screeched as Temari expertly swerved her car into the curb. Tenten and Sakura were closer, so they jumped in the car before Naruto and Tenten could. Temari drove off fast.

"Hinata, come on!" Naruto called before Neji screeched to a halt at the curb.

"Hanabi, move!" Hinata urged, racing to the car. Hanabi was obedient, merely because she didn't want to get in trouble. They got in the Jeep and raced off.

"You guys are nuts!" Hanabi screamed.

"Tell us something we don't know, that'll be a shocker," Naruto replied sweetly.

"Are you trying to cause a panic?!" Hanabi pointed out the window frantically as Neji drove as fast as he could out of the parking lot.

"That was the intention, yes," Naruto said with boredom dripping from his voice.

"You find in amusement in other people panicking?" she screeched.

"Yep."

Hanabi finally went silent. Hinata couldn't help but smirk; finally, her sister was beaten at her own game.

"Can we go home now?" her sister asked at last.

"That's what we're doing," Neji finally said, sounding slightly annoyed.

----

Hanabi was finally dropped up at home, but Hinata decided to hang out with the others for a little while longer. Neji drove towards Sakura's house, but nothing could prepare them for what they would see.

Sakura got out of the car and her mouth dropped open. Finally, when she regained her composure, her voice was perfectly calm.

"Ino, what are you doing sitting at my doorstep?"

* * *

_EEK!!! I HATE writer's block! Hate it! Ugh. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update… but I heart your reviews. Seriously. If this chap is slightly crappier than usual… you know why. Lol._


	23. New Dawn

Now, Hinata knew there was something seriously wrong for three reasons.

The first thing was that Ino looked positively awful. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, she wore no make-up at all, her hair was in a complete mess, and her skin was so pale it put Gaara's to shame.

The second thing was that her clothes weren't skin tight. In fact, they were normal. _Normal, _people. It was bloody insane. Hinata had to blink a few times before she was convinced her eyes weren't tricking her. The purple t-shirt and the black jeans were there, all right. It was just too unbelievable.

Third… well, she was sitting on Sakura's doorstep. Enough said, you should think.

"Good question." Ino's response was strained, as if she was trying really hard not to cry.

Sakura exhaled loudly. "Look, if you're here because you want an explanation for what I did that night of the band concerts, you're not-"

"No. It's not like that," Ino interrupted. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Well… I guess I'm here because…"

"What?" Temari prompted impatiently. "Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

"Would you just shut up for once in your life?!" the teal eyed girl roared, shooting up to her feet. Temari took several steps back in surprise from Ino's sudden violence. "I was going to say I was sorry, but if you're just going to bitch about it, I won't bother!"

Silence fell. Temari's mouth literally dropped open before immediately shutting it. Hinata jumped back from the blonde in fear before Ino slumped, falling back onto the doorstep again and burying her face in her hands.

Tenten started to say something before Sakura clapped her hand over the brunette's mouth. Naruto, Neji, and Gaara watched on from behind the four girls as Sakura said quietly, "Go on. What do you want to say?"

"Well," Ino began. "... I guess I should start out with saying that Kiba and I are now going out."

Everyone's mouths fell open in shock, before quickly closing them.

"Wow," Hinata heard Tenten murmur. "Congrats."

"Thanks. Well, naturally I told him what happened; he noticed that I went missing after the Battle of the Bands... and he made me realize something. So I came here, and I just wanted to say..."

Hinata drew in her breath as she watched Sakura. The said girl just watched her ex-best friend in quiet expectation.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm sorry I threw bras and stuff at the guys, I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm sorry I wasn't grateful when you guys saved me from my mother, and I'm sorry I tried to dump water on Temari. But most of all… Sakura, I'm sorry for blaming Shizuka's death on you."

Sakura remained silent.

"I just… I don't know." Ino grabbed her hair and tugged on it. "I just couldn't admit it to myself that it was my fault…"

"Shut the fuck up." Hinata was startled by Sakura's low, dangerous tone. Even Ino jerked up her head in surprise. "It wasn't your damn fault, Ino. It wasn't mine, it wasn't yours, and it wasn't Shizuka's. It was Itachi's, and no one else's. Got it?"

Ino was stunned to the point where she couldn't speak. Hinata looked to the side to see Sakura trying to control herself. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were bright with tears. Finally Ino spoke up again.

"Either way… it was just so hard. I guess… I wanted you to hate me, Sakura… but once you came back to the group, I didn't want to make such a fool out of myself than I already did…"

"I know," Sakura whispered.

Ino ignored her. "And I knew Shika liked Temari, and everything else just unraveled… and now whenever I look at you guys, because Sakura found a way to make herself happy while I'm still miserable, it feels like a knife is turning in my chest. It hurts! But then you saved me from Sasuke, even though I didn't deserve it… what is with you guys?"

"We care, that's what." Tenten pushed Sakura's hand off her mouth. "We don't like seeing people in pain."

"Sasuke doesn't deserve anyone, no matter how low you went, Ino," Temari added. "And no one should be messed with by him."

"We've all been hurt once… but it's all in the past now." Hinata finally spoke up. Ino jerked her tear-stained face towards her. "We have to move on, you know?"

"And we were friends once, Ino." Sakura's voice was now firm. "I'm not willing to forget that just because of mistakes we both made."

Ino's hands rested in her lap. Finally she spoke up. "Thanks… but… I don't want things to change too much. Maybe we can get to the stage of being friends, but I need to get over myself first." She smiled wryly. "And you know; you guys help a lot. I don't know how, but I guess being labeled or getting cussed out… it just helps."

"How…?" Naruto asked, sweatdropping.

"It's easier… You guys are everything that I want to be, but I'm not brave enough. Not after my sister. If I can stand up for myself against you guys… it's just better."

An eerie silence fell once more. The four girls looked at each other, then the three guys behind them, then back at Ino. All of them looked completely dumbstruck by this, until finally Tenten broke the ice. She raised a single finger and pointed at Ino.

"Whore."

Ino grinned widely, and she looked like she didn't mean the words that came next.

"Screw you, bitch."

----

"Shikamaru!!!"

Hinata immediately sweatdropped as the rest of the girls slapped their heads when Temari did some sort of tackle maneuver at Shikamaru, which caused him to shout and go down in the grass at the same time. A silence hit the group before they finally exploded with reaction. Naruto literally rolled on the floor with laughter while Neji and Gaara just shook their heads with despair.

The school grounds were quite interesting indeed… well, not really. They were actually completely normal. It was just funny to see Shikamaru get bowled over. Hinata giggled before having to help Naruto back on his feet.

"Why is Temari… like that?" Tenten asked, taking a step back as Temari jumped up and down right in front of Shikamaru's face before kissing him impulsively.

"I told her not to drink that goddamn Vault and the Dr. Pepper," Kankurou sighed. He was finally back from his trip. "But does she listen to me? Of course not. Now she's so hyper she's scaring people."

"Well, we'll leave Shika to deal with that." Tenten grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her inside. "For now, we need to get to English!"

"Bye, Hinata!" she heard Naruto call from behind her.

"Bye!" She could barely hear her own voice over a large, sickening thump. Hinata jerked her head back in alarm, but Tenten kept tugging her along.

"Temari just fell backwards on a fire hydrant, not a big deal," Tenten said in a perfect monotone.

"Not a big deal?! Tenten, those hurt!" Hinata protested.

"Not for her, she drinks energy drinks in the morning more than the amount that's healthy," Tenten replied grimly. "She does it a lot, and Shikamaru and the rest can save her. Now… in you go!" She practically threw Hinata in the classroom.

It was quiet.

TOO quiet.

Oh crap, Hinata just had to think it.

"Hinata!" The first thing she heard was two screams of her name and then tackling. You think getting tackled by Temari is bad? Try Tenten and Sakura at the same time. It gets heavy after a while.

"Ow! You guys!" Hinata screeched, pushing at them. "What was that for?"

"We're on a secret mission!" Tenten announced, wildly whipping her head side to side. "We are about to engage on-"

"Oh Tenten, can you just say we tackled her for the fun of it?"

"But that's boring…"

"Oh shut up and get off her, before someone sees."

Tenten reluctantly stood up and Hinata followed, rubbing her back and grinning for some odd reason.

"Well, sign this." Sakura thrust a clipboard in Hinata's face. The midnight haired girl stared at it in confusion, before Sakura added, "It's the soccer sign-ups, silly. You can't play unless you do. Naruto assigned me to run across the school to make people sign."

"Oh!" Hinata hastily scribbled her name underneath the few signed names.

"Yes! Tenten, we can officially have a team!" Sakura squealed, hugging the brunette, then Hinata. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll go tell Naruto!"

"She is so lucky that Kakashi is always fifteen minutes late," Tenten whispered under her breath to Hinata, just after the bell rang.

However, Sakura skipped back in not even five minutes later than that. "He's thrilled to death!" she reported before collapsing into her desk. "Now we have to wait for the stupid teacher to arrive. Fantastic." Slumping into the desk, she fell asleep.

"Lively girl, isn't she…" Tenten murmured sarcastically.

"Well, she kinda is," Hinata pointed out.

Before Tenten could reply, Kakashi swung open the door.

"Sakura-" Hinata began, but Tenten yanked her out of the way.

"Just watch," Tenten murmured lowly. "Kakashi hasn't done this in a while. He's very deprived."

As Hinata watched on in confusion, Kakashi looked at the sleeping Sakura for a few seconds before whipping to his desk. The rest of the class plugged their ears, and Tenten motioned for Hinata to do the same. She obeyed, still confused on what was going on.

Kakashi emerged from the clutter on his desk, and he was obviously hiding something behind his back. He stopped at her desk and pulled out the object…

And this loud, horrible whistling sound filled the room, causing Hinata to jump a mile in surprise. Plugging their ears offered little protection from this noise, and poor, poor Sakura.

Yes, it was a blow horn. Why do you ask?

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed as she shot up, pushing at the offending blow horn. "Would you quit it and wake me up like a normal person?!"

"No." Kakashi replied simply, but once he saw the job was done, he put away the blow horn. "Okay, now that Sakura's conscious, shall we start?"

----

"Woot!" Sakura punched her fist in the air. "School's over! Well, good luck with soccer practice, you guys!"

Gaara gave her a little pathetic look, meant only for her.

"Oh, right!" Sakura gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Temari was already hugging the daylights out of Shikamaru, but Hinata and Tenten were lucky.

"All right, team! Time for the fountain of YOUTH!"

Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Temari, and Tenten all slapped their foreheads in despair. Hinata turned around and immediately sweatdropped to see a ridiculous looking man in green spandex as well as a little clone of him. They were sitting in the middle of the soccer field, which consisted of freshly mowed green grass, markings of where each yard line was, and bleachers. It was primarily used for football, but that season was over. It was soccer's turn now. Two goalies stood at either side of the field.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered. "Meet the weirdest teacher and weirdest kid in the entire school. Gai and Rock Lee."

"Gai-sensei! Will you teach me that spinning soccer kick again?" Rock Lee demanded with sparkling eyes.

"Of course! Your youth will bring this team to victory! I have faith in you, Lee!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Hinata watched on in horror as the two started hugging each other. Naruto walked off to slam his head on a brick wall before walking back, his eyebrow twitching.

"Well, at least it's not up to him who picks the team captain," Temari piped up grimly.

"Who is?" Hinata asked curiously.

"The student body; Kami bless their souls," Naruto sighed. "I love them all."

"Naruto's the best at soccer, no doubt," Tenten agreed. "Okay, looks like we're going to have to start without them. They don't look like they're going to stop anytime soon."

Indeed. Lee was now crying earnestly and Gai was sniffling too.

"Suggestion, Naruto?" Temari piped up.

"Thinking… hmm… should I let her or not…" Naruto mused. A well aimed kick in his direction caused him to yelp. "Okay okay, Temari! Just don't kick me again!"

"I say since we already did boys against girls, we should mix it up. Like Gaara and Tenten should come with me. You get Hinata and Neji."

"Well, it can't hurt…"

"Where do I come in?!" came the cheerful voice of Rock Lee.

"Oh, you guys have stopped, huh?" Naruto asked with an amazed tone. "All right. Lee, come with me. Hinata's new, so you can help her."

"I shall protect her with my life!" Rock Lee saluted.

"It's a soccer game, Lee," Naruto said slowly, scratching his head. "Not a battlefield."

"Well… I'll help all I can, then."

"Thank you. Okay team!" Naruto called. "Split up!"

----

_Ugh! Worst writer's block of my life! It's lasted god knows how many months… and I still have it… Okay, I just want to make one thing perfectly clear. I don't want to do any Lee bashing. Lee is hilarious, in my opinion, and I may have gone overboard in making him IC. If you think I'm bashing, let me know immediately so I can fix it. Otherwise… I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_P.S. No one kill me for getting Kiba and Ino together. It says so right in the summary, if you don't like it, either suck it up and deal with it or stop reading. I won't mention it much, but I'm not going to change it._

_Other than that... happy reading! _


	24. Freak Out Moment

_Meep. School sucks. Hopefully I can finish this up soon so I don't kill you guys with anticipation. o.o Yeah… I'll keep it short and sweet this time. So… um… read on!_

"Go!"

Naruto's yell was like a gunshot for his team; they all took off simultaneously. Rock Lee was much better in action than he was socially. He was taking his promise quite literally, but he wasn't getting in Hinata's way as she bolted towards Tenten with all the speed she had. Lee was a lot faster than her, that much was clear, but he matched her pace with effortless strides. Hinata could catch a glimpse of red hair at the goalie, with Temari a few yards behind Tenten. Neji was goalie this time, his eyes a deadly narrow as he set keen eyes on the ball.

"Lee! Get the ball!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata slammed to a halt to let Lee pass, and Naruto weaved behind Tenten. Tenten was too busy guarding the ball from Lee to pay attention to Naruto. Lee tried to steal it, but Tenten's reflexes were no less sharp. She jumped back, but it was right back into the waiting Naruto.

Naruto's foot snaked around the ball and he bolted with it. Hinata, Lee, and Tenten were directly on his tail.

However, he wasn't ready for a certain vicious blonde coming at him. Temari skidded to a halt in Naruto's path, grass flying up and her shoes slowly turning green. Naruto stumbled, and Temari took her chance. She stole the ball with ease.

"Tenten!" She heard Temari shout, and she kicked the ball with all her strength. Tenten gave it a headbutt before catching it with her feet. She bolted straight towards the goalie. All relationships were forgotten in this match. It was just her against Neji, with the ball deciding who would win.

Hinata took off after her, flashing past Naruto as fast as she could. Rock Lee was behind her, with Naruto to her far left. She skidded to a halt before spinning on the turf and bolting after the fleeing Tenten.

"Don't let her get away!" Naruto shouted. Hinata had every intention of obeying that command. She saw the ball stray a little from Tenten's feet, and that was all Hinata needed. Hesitating only for half a second, she snagged the ball and took off in the other direction.

"Hinata!" She heard Tenten scream in protest, before hearing running footsteps behind her.

"Hinata!" She heard Lee shout. Lee was bolting in front of her, but before she could kick it to him, Temari immediately blocked him from going any farther. Hinata saw Temari's silvery brown eyes flash with determination while the girl with the ball slowed down hesitantly.

Tenten was roaring up on Hinata's tail faster and faster, but then she saw the blur of short blonde hair. She turned on a dime and kicked it to Naruto, and he was ready this time. His feet expertly captured the ball and he started running.

Rock Lee was immediately at his side to guard him from anyone who dared to try and take the soccer ball. Temari and Tenten apparently dared, for they were weaving and corkscrewing around the two. Rock Lee was bolting back and forth, trying to make them follow him instead of Naruto.

All of a sudden, Hinata saw a blur of black and white rolling directly towards her, and she instinctively stopped it with her feet. Naruto shot her a wide grin: he kicked it to her instead of taking the chance! Shooting him a wide grin, she started running like her life depended on it. Temari and Tenten were apparently not expecting these turn of events. They had to stop, turn around, wonder what just happened, and then race after Hinata. But it was too late.

Hinata was at the goalie, and she was kicking it at the net. But Gaara had seen it coming, and did a lovely nosedive for the ball. He caught it.

Hinata mentally stomped her foot. She had that one!

"A valiant effort, Hinata!" Rock Lee yelled across the field.

"Oh, come on, Lee!" Temari barked. "All she did was catch the ball!"

"But it was still a good play, nonetheless," Tenten pointed out, for once on Lee's side. "No offense Hinata, but I didn't think she'd catch it in time!"

"All right!" Naruto called. "Now that we got the warm up in and we know how to play with each other, I say…"

"We come up with a plan?" Temari offered.

"Yeah. That. Huddle up!"

----

Finally, after a meeting that consisted of plans and several unnecessary inputs from Lee and Gai, the team managed to devise a main strategy for them. Hinata only became aware of how filthy she was after the get-together. Her gym clothes were soaking wet with sweat, and her hair hung in matted strings around her face. She looked down at her grass stained knees and groaned; she was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Come on, Hinata. Into the locker room with us," Tenten said cheerfully, taking her hand. She impatiently brushed aside wet hairs that escaped from her two buns with her free hand. "You smell horrible."

"Wow Tenten, you're so nice," Temari snapped as Hinata went red.

"Well, it's true! I smell pretty bad too, you know!" Tenten shot back. Fists clenched at her side, a twitch mark appeared on her forehead.

Temari opened her mouth to retort, but Sakura showed up in the nick of time and cleared her throat loudly. All three girls jumped.

"Would you all stop arguing? I bet you guys need to get home, and it's not like it's a big deal or anything," Sakura said pointedly.

"It was still mean…" Temari grumbled. She leaned against the brick wall of the school, just next to the door to the lockers.

"Yes, we know. Now you two, stop being immature about it. For Kami's sake, take a shower!"

"All right, all right!" Temari swung open the door. Standing at its side, she imitated a butler by bowing and gesturing indoors. Laughing, Tenten and Hinata let themselves into the empty locker room.

"Tenten!" shrieked Hinata as the brown haired girl mischievously pushed her down the stairs.

"What? Not my fault you were moving so slow! A snail would have won that race!" Tenten placed her hands on her hips.

"No I wasn't… was I?" the pearly eyed sophomore asked self-consciously, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Shyness check!" Hinata received a nice little bump to the head from Tenten's fist. "If I told you once, I told you a million times! Stop doing that!"

"I can't help it!" Hinata protested, before getting a handful of clothes thrown in her direction. She caught them before staring at her familiar hoodie, navy blue shirt, and blue shorts.

"Take a shower. I'll be right behind you."

"Sure."

"Oh, yeah, Hinata?" Tenten called after her, grinning as the said girl made her way to her locker.

"Yes?"

"Naruto wants to see you as soon as possible."

Cue the blushing.

----

"Naruto?" Hinata called softly, and the blonde slowly turned around. He grinned at her. His hair was damp from taking a shower and clinging to his face, but Hinata couldn't say much better of herself. Her hair was also stringy and almost matted, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"You wanted something?" she said softly, taken aback from Naruto's unusual quietness. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but it was scaring Hinata. This wasn't Naruto. It wasn't him at all.

Her answer was strong arms enveloping her. Her pearl white eyes shot open wide before slowly hugging him back.

"I just wanted to… see you, that's all," whispered Naruto softly.

Now, if Hinata was any ordinary girl, like Sakura, Tenten, or even Temari, she would have rewarded him with an "Aww…" or something like that. But she didn't. Instead she hugged him more tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

They were standing behind the pillar, near the wall that Naruto banged his head on before practice due to Rock Lee and Gai's antics. Tenten was hanging onto Neji's hand near Temari's car, and Hinata was sure Temari was either pounding her head against the dashboard or leaning her chin on top of the steering wheel in melancholy and impatience. Either way, they were completely alone.

Naruto pushed her back slightly to catch her lips with his, and Hinata sighed inwardly as familiar bliss washed over her. Slowly and gently he bit her lower lip, and she willingly opened her mouth and euphoria caught them both in its grip and wouldn't let go.

Naruto broke away and buried his face in her neck, and Hinata sighed happily. She reluctantly gazed at her watch. Five more minutes.

She muttered softly into Naruto's ear, and he grunted in protest before removing his head and placing his chin on top of her head. Hinata rested her own in his chest, and they stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. Hinata sighed again in pure happiness. Who knew she would come so far in such a short time?

"You need to get home, don't you?" asked Naruto softly. He sounded a little upset, but totally understanding at the same time.

"Mmm," Hinata murmured. "I think so…"

"Well, let's get you back to your crazy mother. Can I throw a tomato at her?!" Naruto suddenly brightened as Hinata took a few steps backwards. "Puhleeeaaase?!"

Well, at least Naruto was still loud-mouthed some of the time.

----

"Hinata! You're back!" Her mother erupted in squeals.

Temari, Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura all sweatdropped as her mother tackled her in a hug. Hanabi watched on with amused and vague interest as Hinata's mom went absolutely nuts over her eldest child. Hinata's friends stood behind her on the pavement, completely bemused.

"Guess what? I've made your favorite meal today!" Hinata's mom announced cheerfully as she let go of Hinata.

Hinata brightened, but not before going yet another shade of scarlet. She slowly fumbled backwards, hoping to spare herself further humiliation.

"You guys can go now," she whispered lowly to them.

"Okay, but your mother is _weird_," Temari hissed back in a just as quiet voice. "All right gang, in the car with you!"

Hinata waved as the foursome got into the car. She laughed as Temari's tires squealed out in the distance, and she turned to her mother. "Don't tell me you made…"

"Well, why don't you go see?"

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She bolted into her house. Hanabi was right on her tail.

"I'm getting it before you do!" screeched Hanabi, trying to push her sister out of the way in her mad pursuit.

Hinata just simply ignored her. She spun into the kitchen, and for the first time in years, she started squealing. "Senzai and cinnamon rolls!"

Sure enough, the cinnamon rolls lay in a neat little pile on the center of the table, and the soft bean jam was in a big bowl on the table as well. Hinata made to sit down, but something made her freeze. Her mom didn't make this sort of meal in five years. It was simple, but it obviously wasn't the most nutritious. She only made it for special events… very special events, if she recalled correctly. Now if she could just remember the occasion… oh well. This was too good to pass up.

Hanabi and Hinata sat down in a hurry and began gobbling down the meal at a very fast rate. Their mother came in to see her daughters wolfing the food down, and she started laughing.

"Well, is it good enough for you?"

"Yes!" Hanabi managed to get in before continuing to eat.

"Why did you make it, Mom?" Hinata stopped eating long enough to fit in the question. Her mother merely shrugged, but Hinata would have had to be blind if she didn't see the joy and excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell you after dinner," she drawled, but Hinata could tell she was bursting from the excitement of her news. Shrugging, she continued to eat heartily. Hinata was usually not such a pig, but everything had its exceptions.

She grabbed several more cinnamon rolls and ate them as fast as humanly possible, and finally their mom took her place at the dinner table. She took her time eating as her daughters played the role of being human bottomless pits.

"Okay, Mom." Hanabi finally had her fill, and Hinata had stopped eating too. They stared expectantly at her, whom seemed to be bursting with the news.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" The two girls sweatdropped as their mother did some sort of dramatic feat which involved slapping her hand across her forehead.

"Then darn it, tell us!" Hanabi finally roared, and her mother shot her an offended look before brightening up again. Hinata waited expectantly.

"Oh, you two, isn't it wonderful?!" Their mom finally squealed. "Your father is coming to visit for the rest of the year!"

…

And all of a sudden those delicious cinnamon rolls and senzai Hinata had enjoyed so much felt like they were going to come right back up.

----

_Oh jeez, guys. I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been having friend difficulties, and my cat was hit by a car. (He's going to be fine, but it scared the shit out of me.) And just to let you know, I may not update for a while. Said cat broke his leg and just had surgery, and he's going to need round the clock care. So I have to do all of my mom's chores so she can take care of him, and I have to do my fair share with him too. So I'll be pretty busy the next six weeks. I'll try to get an update in that time, but no promises._

_But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the (filler) chap! Lol._


	25. Mothers and Ex enemies are Weird

_Woot! Trying to type this out before November… (Write a novel month and watching over the cat, who is doing fine…) So… bear with me!_

"Hey Hinata?"

"What?!" snapped Hinata uncharacteristically, jerking up her head in Temari's direction. Temari's eyes widened in shock before she quickly pulled herself under control. Slowly, she set her lunch tray down on the table like she was approaching a lion's den or a crocodile marsh. Hinata struggled to calm down as she barely listened to Temari's question.

"We were thinking at the end of the school year, we could do one or two songs to see everyone out… is that all right?" asked Temari timidly, and that unusual quietness made Hinata soften at once.

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head to the side, before she shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. "Sure, no problem. When would that be?"

"Er…" Temari looked like she was going to say something off the topic, but obviously decided against it. "Um, I told you the end of the school year…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, a lot of things on my mind," babbled Hinata, before digging into her jello on her lunch tray. She gave it a little poke before eating it, for Temari taught her a trick that always worked. If it didn't wiggle back and forth really fast, then it was a really good idea to dispose of it and back away slowly.

"Uh… it's kind of obvious, ya know," Temari laughed. "Well, being the awesome person I am, I won't pressure you about it. Unless it's about Naruto…?"

"What? No!" Hinata was quick to correct her. She shook her head vigorously, with her hair fluffing out as she did. "Not at all. He's been great. I've just… well… I think I'm going to need help for the next couple of months."

"Oh really? What with?" Temari inquired as she dug into her lunch. The lunch was actually edible this time around, thank goodness, since Hinata forgot to pack one. Pizza, strawberries and bananas, corn, and jello. Not bad at all.

"I'll just tell you when the others get back," said Hinata quietly. "It'll be easier, and I don't want to repeat this more than once."

Temari gave her a side glance in worry. "Oh wow, it's big."

"That's the understatement of the century." Hinata buried her face into her hands.

Hinata felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and overcome with instinct, she immediately leaned on Naruto's side. He chuckled loudly before gently taking his place, careful not to let Hinata fall over. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and tightly closed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. His usually loud voice now turned quiet with concern, and Hinata just shook her head slowly.

"Apparently she's got some bad news." Hinata could hear Temari explain. "She's waiting for everyone else to come."

"Oh." Hinata felt Naruto shift over until his arms were wrapped around her stomach. Hinata let the back of her head rest on his chest. Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in... Slowly, the pearl eyed girl began to relax.

"Hey, you freaks!" Hinata nearly jumped a mile at Tenten's cheerful scream, and the snickers that followed she was oblivious to. She plopped herself down in the seat and stared at her tray of food like a vulture. "What to eat first…"

"Dessert." Temari poked her jello to see its movement. "Duh. Everyone knows that."

Tenten's eyes brightened as she looked at the red jello on her plate. "Of course! How silly of me!" Immediately, she gobbled it down.

"You're supposed to eat it slowly, moron." Temari rolled her eyes with a deliberate slowness. "It's called tasting the goodness?"

Tenten pondered this for a minute, and Hinata nearly laughed at the childlike expression on her face. "Don't know what you're talking about," she finally quipped cheerfully before eating the rest of her food. Temari just rolled her eyes again before slowly picking at her food.

"Anorexic." Sakura's voice came happily as she set down her tray with a slight bang, and Gaara was trailing behind her silently. He sat down next to her, his red hair covering any expression. Sakura fondly pushed it back and gave him an affectionate look, while Gaara sent her a small quirk of a smile.

"I am NOT!" Temari barked, but Tenten was already agreeing with her.

"You are, you are! That explains everything!" Tenten jumped to her feet and pointed a dramatic finger at Temari, who was now going crimson. Not in embarrassment, but in red-hot anger. Tenten's face, on the other hand, was positively delighted at yet another way to make fun of Temari. "How you just pick at your food, and you're really slow eating it at that, and-"

"How I'm positively an ice cream and cookie freak of nature?" butted Temari in sweetly. Tenten instantly deflated, her small bottom lip pouting out in frustration.

"Goddamn it, Temari," grumbled Tenten, right when Neji sat down. What was she about to say, we will never know, for she had immediately had Neji in some sort of death grip right before he sat down. With a patience that Hinata would never understand, Neji pried off Tenten's arms before giving her a hug that was gentler.

"Aww, how cute." Temari looked up at the ceiling. "God help me. Tenten, you were saying?"

"Saying what?" Tenten asked, tilting her head to the side in complete confusion. Her eyes glittered now in a "What the fuck was she talking about?" look.

"Oh, forget it!" Temari threw her arms in the air.

"Ugh, troublesome woman…"

"Shikamaru!"

Hinata watched on in amusement and a little bit of nervousness as the happy couples were goofing around, having way too much fun. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder to see Naruto give her a reassuring smile before he screeched at Temari.

"Temari, make them shut up!"

"Since when do I listen to you?!" Temari whipped her head in the direction of Naruto, her eyes white rimmed with fury.

"Since Hinata's got bad news and we should shut up and listen!"

That got her attention. As well as everyone else that was sitting at the table. All went silence, and luckily, Naruto's shout drowned in the roar of the cafeteria. However, Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, and even Neji and Gaara's attention were focused on Hinata. She shrank back in shyness: no doubt she wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"It's really not a big deal…" she finally mumbled. "But I just want to let you know because I'm probably going to be in a bad mood…"

"It's okay; it's what friends are for, right?" Sakura asked, concern dripping from her voice. "Just tell us, we won't think you're selfish or anything."

"My dad's coming home," Hinata blurted out. She couldn't hold it in any longer._"Kami help me…" _she prayed. This year was going to be hard enough as is. She needed all the support she could from her friends. "And he hates me. He's always comparing me to my little sister, because she gets better grades in school. I try, but I'm not good enough. He even slapped me once, and my mom refuses to see the truth… and he'll be here for the rest of the year. I know it sounds like I'm complaining… but guys, I'm scared." She felt Naruto's fingers tighten around her shoulder.

There was a silence. Hinata dared to peek a glance, but faces she expected were exasperated. Sakura and Tenten looked pale and really worried, Shikamaru looked slightly intrigued and sympathetic, Neji had an expression of disgust and fury, and looking up at him, Naruto's look was hard as a rock and he looked like he was ready to punch something. But those reactions were nothing compared to the sand siblings. Temari and Gaara's faces were dark and stormy. Kankurou had sat down in the middle of her rant, and his expression didn't look much better. Suddenly, Hinata remembered their father. He was a nightmare compared to hers.

"Don't ever say that again," Temari said abruptly, catching Hinata off guard. "Don't _ever _say that's not a big deal. It may not be abuse, but I know how it is to be scared. We will help you and that's all there is to it."

"Yeah." Sakura recovered long enough to put in her input. "You can sleepover at Temari's house or mine anytime you like."

"And me." Hinata whipped her head towards Tenten, her first friend, who had a grim and determined look.

"I'll try to come over when I can," Neji put in, giving Hinata an extremely faint smile. His grades were phenomenal, and her dad wouldn't harass her as much with him on her side. Plus, her father had no idea he WAS on her side.

"And there's always the phone." Hinata jerked her head upwards at her boyfriend. "Call me _whenever _you feel upset. Okay? I'm always here for you." Naruto squeezed her around the shoulders.

Hinata was silent. She didn't feel shocked, part of her was expecting this, but her friends never ceased to amaze her how much they cared. Finally she managed to whisper, "Okay."

"I think this calls for a group hug. Shikamaru, get your lazy ass up." Temari got up, followed by the rest.

Soon Hinata was hugging and getting hugged by every member of their group, and Hinata grinned so wide she felt like her face would fall off.

"I really hope everyone put on deodorant today," Tenten managed to say.

"Tenten. You're asking to get punched," Sakura replied loftily, but the vein in her forehead was twitching at full force.

"What? You forgot it?"

Big mistake.

"Tenten, get back here!" Sakura screeched at the fleeing Tenten, who had chosen to run as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm going to kill you!" She weaved in and out of the tables, and some of the kids watched in amusement.

"Okay, okay! You didn't forget! Now leave me alone!"

Hinata sighed, shaking her head. She sweatdropped as Sakura tackled Tenten, only to go flying into the trashcan. They shrieked as they knocked it over, sending trash everywhere. They were just asking for a very pissed off janitor.

"_Okay, my friends may be amazing," _Hinata thought, slapping her forehead. _"But they have lost their minds a long time ago."_

----

"All right," Temari drawled, ignoring Tenten's shrieks of pain as she dragged her by the hair back to the table. Neji shot Temari his best death glare, which was extremely scary, and Temari immediately released her grip on the brown locks and distanced herself as far from the male Hyuuga as possible. Sakura had already given up the chase long ago, pouting in her seat.

"All right," Temari repeated. "We need a really good skit for the last day of school." Of course, she was talking about the band. Her eyes were alight with passion for what she felt for the band. Hinata felt that too, she was the soul of it. The main singer. Neji eyes stopped their glowering as he bent in to listen, and Sakura was tuned into the conversation too. Tenten, Naruto, and Shikamaru were listening in as well despite having no connections in the band.

"We need to make this original as possible," Temari said in a low voice. The cafeteria disguised their discussion. "That means no more using songs from different bands. This is Blood Kitten, and it needs to launch."

"I'm writing lyrics right now, as we speak," Sakura butted in with a down-to-business tone. "I've gotten loads better, and you can always look over them, Temari."

"Sounds great. But something else is missing…" Temari bit her lip, worried.

"How about a guest appearance?"

The voice came from no person at the group. Hinata turned to see Ino. Her clothes weren't baggy, but they were looser and showed a different kind of beauty that was much more radiant. Ino was simply taking better care of herself: her hair was flowing to the slender waist instead of stick straight with gel, Hinata didn't feel blinded by liquid eyeshadow and thick eyeliner, and her eyes were sparking with mischief instead of cruelty. Ino was absent for the past week, but there was no denying it: she was stunning.

"Wow… look at you…" Sakura breathed. A slow smile stretched across her face. "Nice to have you back, old friend."

"Same. I'm sitting down." With that, Ino deftly stole the last seat in the table. Hinata had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She couldn't expect Ino to completely change her demanding self. "Kiba's gone ahead without me. I think you guys need me more than he does right now."

"No one asked you!" Naruto snapped.

"How sweet," Temari muttered.

Ino ignored the interruptions. "Well, it makes sense. Wildfire got second place in the battle of the bands, for crying out loud. I can do a guest appearance on one of the songs; it'll make the crowd go wild. You have to admit, they liked me at least a little."

"True…" Sakura murmured, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"So it'll be really cool if two awesome lead singers did a song together. And Sakura could still backup sing." Hinata was taken aback from the compliment, but she promptly went a little pink.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Temari said slowly. "Providing you don't look like a slut anymore." It was her turn to ignore Ino's sharp protest as she stared at Hinata intently. "But of course, we aren't doing anything without Hinata's permission."

"_Wow. Temari never ceases to amaze me," _thought Hinata slowly, now scarlet with the flattery. But she still managed to nod her head in assent. "Sure. It'll be fun. We can mix our styles with that song."

"I just knew you'd see it my way!" Ino leaned over the table to give her a quick hug. "Well, I can't wait!" Without another word, she flounced off.

Temari stared after her. "Still spoiled as all hell," she spoke at last, shaking her head with a slow deliberateness.

"Oh yeah, but we can't expect her to completely change," Naruto pointed out, and Hinata nodded sharply.

"It's better than, oh say, my sister," Hinata added, flushing a little in anger at the thought of Hanabi.

"True, true. Very true. And… there's the bell," Temari looked up. "All right guys, I'll catch you later!"

"Come on, Hinata, off to US History with us," Naruto said dully, dragging her by the hand to the class. Hinata looked behind her and waved frantically. It was amazing what her friends could do to cheer her up.

"Hey Hinata?" Neji called, causing Hinata to tilt her head in confusion. "I'm going to be coming over after school, is that all right?"

"More than all right! Thanks Neji!"

"No problem."

----

"Hinata!" her mother screamed, rushing out the door.

"What?!" Hinata jumped about a mile at her mom's unusual antics, and she shook her head before saying, "Neji's here."

"Oh, he is? Oh wow!" Her mother blinked at Neji, as if this was the first time she ever saw him in her life. "Wow! You've gotten so big!"

Neji said nothing, which was probably a wise action to take.

"Well, guess what?!" Her mother squealed. "Your father's home!"

----

_Oh boy. Sometimes I wonder if I overdo that woman. I probably do… oh well._

_All right guys. I cannot update until December. I just absolutely can't, no excuses. I'm glad I managed to get this chap up, because there will be none of me during November. Terribly sorry, but it's the way it goes._

_By the way, I looked at __Trapped in the Vortex__'s stats recently, and really it's kind of scary. Thank you SO much for 402 reviews and 43082 hits. Makes one feel special._


	26. Explosion

Hinata dragged herself into the lunch room. The day was passing by much too fast for her liking, and suddenly… she would have to head home. Hinata winced as her shoulders continued to bear the burden of her backpack.

She lifted the stiffly woven bag off her back and plopped it next to her usual chair, and the pain she had felt all day slackened off a little bit. Her movements were slow, as if she thought slow movements would make the clock halt.

"Hey Hinata," Temari chirped cheerfully as the midnight haired girl sluggishly sat down. Temari obviously noticed nothing, much to Hinata's relief. "What's up?"

"N-nothing much," Hinata replied nervously, and she winced in her anxiety. And obviously in something else.

That was when Temari noticed something was wrong. "Hinata. You haven't stuttered in ages. Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," Hinata responded, but it lacked force and her old habit of stuttering had obviously resurfaced.

Temari's face told Hinata that she wasn't buying it, but Hinata was glad to see that she wasn't going to push it. She leaned into Shikamaru's hold on her. "Band practice after school today. With Ino." Temari twisted her face in disgust.

However, Hinata was thanking every spiritual being she could think of. "It c-can't be that bad, c-can it?"

"Hinata, what is the matter with you?" Sakura asked suddenly, and Hinata looked up to see the pink haired girl and her boyfriend staring at her, lunch trays in hand. They looked thoroughly taken aback. "You don't stutter anymore. Especially not now"

Hinata looked away. "Nothing…"

"Um. How about yeah the fuck right?" Hinata became aware of Naruto sitting right next to her. She immediately and instantly felt better when he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong? You haven't stuttered in months." Then Naruto put his arm around her shoulders.

She couldn't help it. She jumped, winced, and let out a loud hiss in pain.

Naruto looked completely confused, but Temari was already in action before he could even put his confusion in words. She made her way around the table, and despite Hinata's audible protest, Temari jerked up the sleeve.

Bright yellow, blue, and black colors seemed to glare at Temari, and Temari went from livid to scarlet from fury. Naruto just stared at the massive bruise that formed on Hinata's shoulder, but Temari had the common sense to yank down her sleeve to avoid unnecessary attention.

"Nothing?" Temari breathed. "Nothing, my ass."

Hinata shook her head, but it was more out of desperation than denial. Her eyes were clenched shut, so she could see nothing, but she heard Naruto's breathing grow heavy. She became extremely nervous now: she knew Naruto by now, and he never breathed like that unless he was absolutely furious.

"Hinata," Sakura said, and the deadly calm in her voice was what scared Hinata most of all. "You have about a minute to explain this to the rest of us."

Hinata promptly burst into tears.

She felt two arms around her. Naruto was gently pushing her into his chest, taking great care not to touch her shoulders. Her friends were patient. Just like they always were. They let her cry, and not explain for the longest time. Neji and Tenten had sat down already, but Tenten, being the awesome person she was, didn't even ask questions. She just hugged her friend. They stood there for the longest time, hugging each other and Hinata crying and sharing nothing but empathy with each other.

Once Hinata's tears subsided, Sakura finally spoke up. "All right." Her tone was considerately softer. "What happened?"

"It was j-just after N-Neji left," Hinata choked out, her voice sounding like a frog. "He cornered me. Shouted at me for inviting company over when he had come home for the first time in months." Naruto squeezed her arms just below her shoulders, and Temari's eyes were now blazing in fury. Sakura didn't look much better, and Tenten's expression was cold. "Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me really hard…" Hinata trailed off, but she didn't need to speak any more.

Tenten instantly stood up. She walked around the table and hugged Hinata. "I'm so, so sorry…" she muttered.

"I am too," Neji butted in. His eyes had a trail of sadness. "I shouldn't have come. He still hates me."

Hinata couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, we have rehearsal after school," Temari said at last. She was obviously trying to reign her temper in. "We'll try to make it as long as possible, all right?"

"Yeah," Sakura finally said. "And we'll make as many sleepovers as possible. We'll say it's homework. He can't wiggle out of that."

"And if he so much as gives you a bruise again…" Naruto added reassuringly, and Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. She lightly closed her eyes, taking in all of her friends' helpful words. "We'll all have a little talk with him."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear at his statement. "You're not going to…"

"Beat the crap out of him? No," Naruto replied, but his voice was a little too brisk and innocent for Hinata's taste. "We're just going to teach him that you're so much better than all of this shit he's talking about you."

Hinata's eyes widened.

_Flashback_

"_Who do you think you are, bringing company over?!" Hiashi roared, cornering his own daughter against the wall. Hinata shook in fear as he stood over her. He seemed like a looming tower daunting any passerby._

"_I'm sorry," Hinata began._

"_I don't want to hear it! You ungrateful bitch! I'm off working, trying to give this family a decent living, and you go ahead and bring your worthless cousin over!" Hiashi stepped closer._

_The fire that had been kindled within her by her friends flared. "He's not worthless!" she protested fiercely, and she had earned a slap across the face._

_Her cheek stung with the force of his palm against her soft skin, instantly reminding her of Temari's incident with her father. Her head remained to one side. She fought futile tears that threatened to overwhelm her._

"_So you've gotten more confident! It doesn't change anything. You are nothing compared to your sister, and you'll never amount to anything!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her so fiercely her head began to ache. Soon she began to fight back, clawing at his arms. This only made him shake her harder until he dropped her on the floor. Hinata hit the floor with a thud, and she began to shake as she began to cry in earnest._

"_Your mother will know nothing of this," he said._

"_Y-yes sir," Hinata mumbled._

"_You are to go in your room, and stay there. I don't want to see you more than I have to." He spun around and walked off, leaving his daughter to cry her eyes out._

_End flashback_

"Thanks, you guys," Hinata said quietly, batting at her eyes.

"She stopped stuttering!" Tenten threw her hands up in the air in a "Hallelujah" like way. "Thank God! He didn't undo all the hard work we did! YES!"

The group roared with their mirth, mostly because they wanted the thick tension to cease. Tenten looked bemused at the unexpected attention she had received with her words, but in no time, she was laughing hysterically too.

"We so needed that," Temari finally huffed out, wiping a tear out from her eye. "Okay, that's great. Well Hinata, you have to stay after school for a long time if we want to be decent by the end of school."

"No problem." Hinata's response was so quick that Temari was barely able to finish her sentence.

"Didn't think so. And we'll beat out your father. Just you wait." Temari stood up as the bell rang. "Well, see y'all!"

"Wait, Temari!" Tenten shouted, quickly standing up.

Temari looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"We have soccer practice too, so that means we have to wait even longer for your music practice or whatever you call it." Tenten's words were in a rush, but they were golden to Hinata's ears.

Temari instantly perked up. "Oh yeah! Sakura, are you cool with watching us and then practicing?"

Sakura let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose…" she grinned in Temari's direction. "Just teasin'. That's fine."

"Awesomeness. Well, I'm heading out. See you!" Temari hurried from the crowded auditorium. Hinata and the rest watched on in amusement as she screamed at some senior twice her size for daring to get in her way. It was obvious the senior wanted nothing to do with her, so he quickly got out of the way.

"Heaven help any soul that dares to cross her path," Naruto sighed, scratching his head.

"No kidding," Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Well, Hinata," Sakura said, standing up from her seat. "Time to go to class."

----

When the day ended, Hinata was grinning despite the constant ache in her shoulders. The bruises were now mostly an ugly shade of puce and a very dull yellow. She wouldn't be wearing a tank top for a long, long time.

Naruto saw her emerge on the soccer field. "Hey Lee, everyone! Gather!" Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Lee, Gai, and Hinata all gathered around him. "Same strategy, but I don't want to see Hinata on the ground. She bonked her shoulder on a dresser, and she has a really nasty bruise. So if she has the ball, just be careful not to knock her over." Hinata shot Naruto a grateful look for not saying anything in front of Lee or even worse, Gai. The rest simply raised an eyebrow in Naruto's direction, but said nothing.

"No foul play from us, then, just as it should be!" Lee's hand shot up in a salute.

"Uh… right." Naruto made a point of quickly turning around. "All right. Any questions at all?"

"Nope," Temari replied cheerfully.

"Hold on," Hinata butted in. She tried to squash down her twinges of fear. "I need to call my mom."

There was a silence. Naruto looked a little pale, and he swallowed hard. "All right," he said at last. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," Hinata promised as she hurried off and whipped out her cell phone. She punched in the numbers as fast as possible. She just wanted to be over and done with. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"What is it!"

Hinata's heart sank and her fear increased as she heard the familiar male voice. It took a heartbeat to get herself under control. "Dad, it's me."

"Oh, you," her dad snarled. "What do you want?!"

Hinata steadied herself again. She had frozen for another heartbeat, but Temari and Sakura's words flashed through her mind. She would be all right. Her father couldn't kill the spirit that her friends had found. "I'm going to stay after school for a little while." Other than the high pitched and shaking voice, Hinata patted herself on the back.

"Flunking a class?" he sneered, and Hinata felt her temper develop.

"Oh, no. I have band practice. And soccer. So I can't come home for a while." Hinata did a mental cheering at her daring.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!" her dad roared. "And you can't sing! Everybody knows that!"

"Okay, now you know where I am." Hinata was quickly losing her nerve.

"That's it. I'm coming to pick you-"

"Bye." Hinata quickly hung up the phone, and jogged back. She was now absolutely terrified of what her dad was going to do. Her phone buzzed again, and she quickly realized it was her father again. She ignored the phone as she jogged back to the group.

"He didn't take it well?" Naruto asked very calmly.

"Not really." Hinata was fidgeting.

"Is he on his way?"

"Most likely. I hung up on him."

"Atta girl." Naruto gave her a quick peck. "Temari, Tenten, get over here! I need you! The rest of you, you can start without us!"

Gaara, Neji, and Lee all nodded and jogged off to their respective places on the field. Even with only three people, they were competent enough to play decently.

"What's up?" Temari demanded. "Is this practice, or are we going to sit in the grass all day?"

"We're pretty sure Hinata's dad is coming," Naruto said briskly, staring into the parking lot.

Temari's look of anger suddenly turned into much more intense anger and interest. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to tell him off," Naruto replied calmly. "Is Tenten here?"

"Yep." Hinata shifted around in her spot in the grass to see Tenten walk forward and sit down next to Hinata.

"And now," Naruto said cheerfully. "We wait."

They didn't have to wait that long, even though it seemed like forever to Hinata. A shiny Porche pulled up in the parking lot. The car stopped in a perfect line to the girls and Naruto.

"Don't move," Temari said calmly. "Is that his car?"

"Y-yes," Hinata stuttered, and immediately Tenten and Naruto threw their arms around her.

"Just don't move," Temari repeated. "Make him come to us. He's not as high and mighty as he thinks he is."

A minute passed, then two. Hinata said and did nothing. She merely waited with two people holding her close and the third watching the car like a hawk. Finally, Hinata's mother and father opened their doors and walked out.

"Get in the car." Her father said calmly, but the coldness and menace that always scared the shit out of Hinata was still there.

"She's not going anywhere until you hear us out," Temari said with a cool, breezy tone. "I'm Sabaku no Temari, by the way. Perhaps you know my father?"

That certainly got Hiashi's attention. "I do," he growled. There was a long silence, with Hinata's mother clinging onto Hiashi's arm. It was clear she was puzzled by what to do in this situation. "All right, you have a minute. Talk."

"Hinata has changed," Naruto said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, her boyfriend." Hinata felt him squeeze her arms. She glowed as he spoke those simple words. "And I can assure you, she's not the same shy little girl you once knew."

"Don't lecture me about my daughter," Hiashi snarled. "You're done. Hinata, get in the car."

"People like you disgust me," Temari spoke up. Tenten let out a low growling noise as she pressed her side against Hinata's. "You think you're so much better than everyone else, and you promptly assume that people can't change." Temari's voice shook. "You're all alike. You can't even find out if Hinata's any good. You're just so determined to see that you're right, and not even find the proof of it!"

"Don't speak to my husband like that," her mother snarled. "You know nothing-"

"No." Tenten spoke up. "_You _know nothing. You don't go to any of the conferences here. Hell, you haven't even gone to the Battle of the Bands, have you? You say we know nothing? Ha. That's funny."

"Why would you care about her?" Hiashi pointed towards her. "She's shy, tiny, and worth nothing."

"Because we don't see her as royalty, or as from a famous family," Temari said quietly. "We see her as a person."

Hinata's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Well, Hinata, what do you think of this?" her mother simpered. She immediately switched sides once Hiashi came back home. "Why don't you speak?"

Hinata looked up, a burning intenseness in her eyes. "I make my own decisions. You may be my parents, but you don't control my life. Come to the performance for soccer and band if you really must have proof." She stood up. "I'll come home at around six."

Hinata prayed that her parents would find the bluff tempting and buy it. Because if they wanted to, they could drag her home. Hiashi, for once, seemed deep in thought.

"Fine." His voice was gruff. "We can watch you fail. Come on." He dragged his wife to the car, obviously trying to regain some of his dignity and pride.

Naruto watched them leave. "Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do."

Temari nodded. "Indeed we do," she murmured softly.

_----_

_Ah man, I'm rusty. Sorry guys, getting back into things!_

_This story's ending real soon now. Two more chapters and it's done. This was a great ride for me, and I really improved as a writer. At least, I think I did. But all good things must come to an end._

_On a more serious note, guys, I hate to be gruff about this, but I'm really getting tired of all the reviews demanding me to update. It's seriously, seriously annoying. I couldn't update in November because I was in a contest to write 50,000 words in a month, (I did it, by the way) and I couldn't update last week because I had to stay after school until seven for drama. It was all I could do to keep my schoolwork in check, let alone write stories._

_I'm not that mad, and it's only a few people doing this. "Update soon!" is fine, just not that whole whining about the fact I haven't updated in forever. I'm doing the best I can._

_Hope you enjoyed the chap, and thanks for putting up with me! _

_Oh yeah. TitV is a year old. WOOT!_


	27. Waking the Storm

"Hinata! Hurry up with the dressing! Gai and Naruto want to give us a pep talk before we get out there!" Tenten's voice rang out.

"Okay!" Hinata called back, quickly straightening out her green and black uniform and high socks. _"At least I don't have to worry about grass stains. Oto High just had to pick pewter and black, the bunch of fools."_

They had made it to the quarter-finals, but they probably wouldn't win the championship. The ragtag team they had thrown together wasn't quite good enough, but it was obvious Naruto was bursting at the seams in pride. They had a chance to beat Sasuke, a revenge in itself, and Naruto was most likely not going to finish there. Hinata grinned as she rushed into the room where the team was meeting. Tenten and Sakura's usually cheerful faces were grim, Naruto and Temari were no longer pulling any pranks on Rock Lee, and Gaara was like he always was. Even Rock Lee looked a little calmer than usual as he straightened his shorts.

"All right, team!" Gai shot his fist in the air. Lee felt an urge to copy his idol once more, so his arm shot up into the air too. Hinata looked him over: she had never seen him without spandex before, and she planned on relishing it before he was back to his stupid ways.

"We've done great this year!" Gai shot them a million dollar smile. "We've won some, we've lost some." Hinata nodded with the rest of the group. "But who cares about losing?! It's the good parts that stand out. We're not going to the finals. There's nothing I can say about that. We've lost too many games. However, we can still take down this high school with us!"

"Better to go out with a bang instead of a whimper," Temari remarked.

"Precisely." Gai beamed at Temari. "And you guys have a bit of a vendetta in this match, don't you?"

Gaara, Neji, and Naruto all cracked their knuckles as an answer.

"Forget about it, okay? You're here to have fun!"

"_Ha. Like that is ever going to happen." _Hinata thought, and the looks on the boys' faces told her that her thought was well aimed.

"Well, at any rate, I'm proud of you!" Gai immediately walked out. He called over his shoulder, "Break a leg!"

"Okay guys, gather. I'm going over one last strategy." All of them leaned in as Naruto spoke in hushed voices, as if he was scared the enemy team may barge into the office and overhear them. "Someone has to sit out at first; we want them to think we have a weak player. Then when we bring him or her out…"

"They won't expect anything," Temari finished, her eyes glittering with a combination of satisfaction and amusement. "It's perfect. Those fools are too gullible to realize what we're doing anyway. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Hinata piped up. "Not a problem. I want to see the other team layout anyway."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You have your parents out there…"

"They're a lost cause anyway." Hinata's words were so uncharacteristically blunt that the team burst out laughing, except for Lee, who remained confused about the whole situation. To Hinata's relief, however, he didn't push it.

"All right, all right. If you insist. All right team! You all know the chant!"

"One for all…" Temari began.

"And all for one…" Tenten continued on, smiling widely.

"The best damn game we've ever done!" they all chorused, throwing their hands in the air.

"All right guys, let's head to the field!" Naruto quickly got up, gathered his bag, and headed out the double doors of the office and to the field that awaited them. The team followed suit in an eerie silence. They were pretty easygoing about winning or losing, however, this was one they just simply couldn't afford to lose. Hinata had her jaw set and refused to let any emotion creep over her face.

The stands were pretty full: Temari was a huge hit in her class, and Naruto, Gaara, and Neji were popular enough among the school and every girl in the stands were screaming their names. Hinata rolled her eyes. Couldn't the idiots tell that all three of them were taken? She couldn't stop a surge of protectiveness, and Naruto must have sensed it because he slowed down his pace.

He was absolutely silent, but he casually threw his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata turned and nearly burst out laughing as she caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. The wide smile he already wore grew even more as he pulled her even closer. He gave her a little kiss on the lips without moving their position, and, despite its simplicity, it made Hinata so breathless she couldn't even hear the moaning and whining of the bloodthirsty fangirls in the stands.

Hinata caught a glance of Sakura screaming her head off until she was purple- yes, purple, in the face as the teams walked on the field. Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba sat next to her, looking amused at Sakura's frenzied jumps in the air. Farther off sat her mother and Hiashi. Their expressions, from the angle Hinata was at, were unreadable as the team progressed down the field.

Hinata pointedly looked away from them. She couldn't psyche herself out! She needed all her adrenaline for the game.

The field looked much bigger now, even though she had played on it so many times. The grass was spray painted for the boundary lines, and the grass seemed lush and full of life. She concentrated on the grass and the other team.

That familiar dark haired kid was leading his team out. His ebony eyes gleamed with hatred at the world, and Naruto immediately stiffened as Uchiha Sasuke glanced at him with a mocking smile.

Hinata squeezed his shoulders when they tensed up, and murmured some words into his ear that immediately made Naruto relax. His glittering eyes slowly relaxed into their usual, easygoing state. He gave her a brief nod in her direction before heading toward him. After some ceremonial events, including the national anthem, they were ready to start the game.

"Captains, shake hands," someone that Hinata didn't care to pinpoint called; she was too busy looking at Naruto and Sasuke facing each other. Their movements seemed robotic, and they grabbed each other's hands so hard Hinata saw both their hands turn white. They turned away as quickly as possible.

Neji's eyes seemed to be on fire as he knelt down, shifting his feet. For the first time in Hinata's life, she thought Neji actually looked a little scared. Hinata felt her stomach drop as she anxiously looked at Gaara. His face was impassive.

The whistle shrieked its loud call over the stadium, and the ball was already flying as Naruto stole it. He was weaving towards the goalie.

Sasuke was right on him, as always, but Hinata nearly gasped in relief when Rock Lee darted in between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto gratefully passed the ball to the righteous boy, and now he was running as fast as she could. Some of Sasuke's teammates were right on him, however, and they managed to scrape out the ball from underneath his feet and took off with it.

Hinata bit her lip and gnawed on it anxiously as the game shifted course. They were now running towards Gaara instead of the other goalie, and Hinata was practically sitting at the end of her seat. She was clutching the bench as her hands formed fists.

Gaara was ready. His face was now lined with concentration as he kicked out the ball as an attempt was made on the net. What he wasn't ready for was Sasuke darting in front of one of his teammates, and kicking the ball in an opposite direction. The ball swished in the net.

The crowd on Konoha's side groaned as the scoreboard marked the points. Hinata nervously looked to the side to see her parents staring at her. Her mom was slowly shaking her head in what seemed to be in disappointment and her father had a smug, hateful look on his face that wasn't much different from Sasuke's. Hinata's insides were lit on fire as she jerked her head around to watch the game unfold.

Tenten and Temari were darting in and out as an Oto member tried to get the ball behind them, but whenever he tried to move on direction, one of the females would be right at him. He eventually tried to kick it to another team member, but Tenten wasn't having any of that. She caught the ball by closing in her ankles on it, and then Tenten was running. Hinata screamed frantically as Tenten started to race across the field.

She kicked it to Temari, who gave it a headbutt before taking off with it herself. Naruto and Neji were on her tail, but Sasuke was at the front. Waiting for her.

"Temari!" Hinata heard Naruto yell, but everything happened at once. Sasuke ran to Temari, and there was no mistaking it: Sasuke gave her a quick little nudge in the side as he attempted to get the ball.

Temari, being angled on her left foot so she was putting all her body weight on that foot, was caught by surprise. Her foot gave out from underneath her. She instantly slipped and fell on her side.

The referee blew the whistle, and the game halted. One of them was already there, checking out Temari. Temari was already getting to her feet: it was obvious she wasn't hurt. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over her shoulder. Shikamaru had jumped to his feet, but was already sitting down with relief that Hinata felt.

"It was deliberate!" she heard Naruto shout, and Hinata turned to look at what was going on.

Apparently, they didn't have enough grounds to give Sasuke a penalty. Naruto looked infuriated, but he knew better than to start fighting with a referee. He grudgingly turned around.

The game was started again, but Naruto was much more vengeful this time around. He bumped into Sasuke: hard. Sasuke this time fell over, and he crashed to the ground. Hinata clapped her forehead to her palm.

"_Naruto, what were you thinking?!" _Hinata screamed in her head in dismay, but luckily, Sasuke was unscathed. There would be no yellow card. She breathed a sigh of relief: injury is what Sasuke deserved, but not here. Sasuke quickly brushed himself off and shot Naruto a glare. Naruto glared right back before kicking the ball with not much force at Sasuke. Sasuke took it and went back to get his free kick.

Score again. Gaara was absolutely livid this time, and he was fully prepared to defend the goal again. Sasuke kicked it in the middle of the field, but Tenten was right on him. Tenten seized the ball and successfully intercepted it. The ball was soaring in the air as Tenten maintained perfect control. After the first quarter, Hinata would be taking Tenten's place. Tenten was truly shining in this match: it would throw the other team in for a loop.

Sasuke and a few of his other lackeys were at her tail and her right, even some at her front, but Tenten just shot them a malicious grin. As they pondered this thought, she kicked the ball to the side without a usual backswing: a perfect flick pass.

Temari caught the ball with her feet and ran off, keeping it in control. She passed it to Naruto, and Naruto was not about to shed any mercy. He kicked the ball with all his might towards a safe end of the goal.

The goalie, whom was spacing out from lack of action on his side of the field, tried valiantly to catch the ball, but it was no use. It rolled into the net.

Temari and Tenten screamed along with the rest of the count as the score was updated: it was one to two now. Sasuke was screaming at the poor goalie, but eventually he turned around to play the game about. There was no mistaking it: Sasuke was thoroughly pissed off.

They continued the match a little longer, but the quarter was up. The referee blew the whistle, signaling there would be a fifteen minute break. The team jogged up to Hinata, panting.

Hinata looked slightly alarmed. They haven't been playing all that long, but it was clear that they were exhausted. Temari and Naruto were soaking in sweat, and Neji and Tenten didn't look much better. Only Gaara wasn't that sweaty, being the goalie. However, the first two grinned tiredly at Hinata.

"Hinata, can you fill in for me?" Temari panted. Her mouth was wide open in an attempt to get enough oxygen into her body. She would be drinking plenty of water after the match, no doubt. "My hip hurts. I'm getting too soft. And out of shape. You'd think a bunch of soccer practices would fix this, but no." She sat on the bench, leaning her head backwards and closing her eyes to catch her breath.

"Well, we did take a pretty long break before this match," Naruto pointed out fairly. He was fairly sweaty as well. "Don't beat yourself up so much. It's only the beginning, really."

"How sweet of you. Well, that fall scared the shit out of me, I guess. I haven't fallen in ages." Temari's voice was staggered and spaced by lack of air.

Hinata shot her friend a worried look, but she said nothing as she stood up. She stole a side glance to her parents. They both had their eyebrows raised, but Hiashi's eyes narrowed almost instantly. She set her mouth grimly as she straightened her clothes. Temari outstretched her hand, and she took the ponytail holder spare that the blonde had. She wrapped up as much of her short hair as possible, but her bangs still fell into her face. She separated the ponytail and tugged on both ends to tighten it.

Neji had his bound all the way back too; he couldn't afford it getting in his way. He gave Hinata a grim nod. She was briefly taken aback by the cold fire that had ignited in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look on his features in a long, long time.

Hinata spent the rest of her time stretching. Her insides were tense with the anticipation. Her jaw was taut, and she was even grateful for Naruto himself giving her some space as she warmed up.

It seemed like just milliseconds later when the referee called them over to start the game. Hinata took Temari's position, and she bent her knees, waiting for the ball to be in motion.

Only when she saw the black and white blur flash across the field did she take off, her vision easily catching up with an Oto redhead. She bolted after her with Tenten and Naruto on her heels, but the redhead was tougher than she looked. She slammed to a stiff-legged halt, her feet skidding on the grass, and took off in the wrong direction. Hinata was confused for the longest time, but then she saw she was looping around Naruto and Tenten and shooting towards Gaara at least ten feet away!

However, she wasn't counting on Rock Lee cornering her mere yards away from Gaara's post. He let out a small cry as he kicked the ball out from the redhead's feet. Hinata saw the ball fly towards her, and then all she could do was run. Sasuke and the intimidating redhead were racing after her, and Hinata panicked. She kicked the ball to her right, trying hard to get it to either Neji or Naruto.

Naruto leapt for it but Neji got there first, and the flashing look in his eyes scared Hinata stiff. She froze in the middle of the field as he juggled the ball in between his feet, and started running. But Sasuke was right next to him in a matter of seconds.

There was no way Hinata could know. But she felt the pit drop in her stomach as Sasuke faked to one side, but they were so close together. Sasuke's face was mere inches from Neji, and Hinata helplessly saw the hatred exchange between the two until Sasuke tried for the ball.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Hinata was running as fast as she could towards the two. Sasuke had his leg wrapped around Neji's in an effort to get the ball, and he obviously thought he had it. He yanked backwards and managed to take the ball. But the ball forced itself under her cousin's foot, and next thing Hinata knew, Neji was falling.

Tenten screamed piercingly, and Hinata had no time to look at her best friend as her pace grew more and more frenzied, but even the high-pitched noise couldn't cover up the bloodcurdling sound that occurred next.

_CRACK._

_----_

_Oh dear. _

_ Well, I lied. There's two more chapters after this one. The next one is not the last. I'll finish up the game next chap, and then the band. Don't ask me how I'm going to pull that off. I know how, you're just not gonna get any spoilers from me. ;D_

_I also apologize for the chapter being short. I tried. XD_


	28. Rising Star

Hinata couldn't hear anything.

She couldn't hear the referee's whistle pierce the silence of the night. She couldn't hear the gasps of the crowd. She couldn't even hear Tenten screaming her head off or Naruto roaring in outrage as he bolted towards Neji in a different direction than Hinata. She was running blindly towards her fallen cousin, and only when she dropped to her knees next to him did she finally tune into the world.

"Neji!" Hinata gasped immediately. Tenten was clutching his hand, sobbing incoherent words. "Are you okay?"

Neji's face was such pasty white compared to his usual pale skin that if Hinata didn't know any better, she would have thought him a ghost. He was gasping so hard Hinata was getting out of breath herself just by listening to him. He was clutching at his ankle, his teeth gritted in pain and his broad shoulders were trembling despite his obvious willpower to stop it. Sasuke was standing off with a smirk on his face as he stepped backwards, ball under his foot.

The referee rushed over to him, checking him out. "What hurts?"

"Ankle," Neji managed to say, pointing at his leg.

They all looked down at his leg. It looked normal for the most part, other than the fact that it was red and very swollen, but something wasn't right. The cracking noise that filled the air still hung over their heads as the team looked on anxiously to hear the referee's verdict.

The referee tested the ankle by gripping it lightly with his fingers, and Neji immediately let out a hiss in pain. Tenten was crying loudly now, clutching his hand tightly. After performing more tests, making sure he would do no further damage while doing so, sat back and sighed.

They all saw Gai running towards them. "How bad is it?" he cried heartily. He was hardly out of breath, with all those silly competitions he did with Kakashi, but his face was flushed with worry.

"Call an ambulance now," the referee commanded calmly. He straightened upwards to look up at the much taller Gai. His brown eyes looked grave. "I'm almost positive he broke his ankle. Go."

Gai whirled around and ran back towards the stand without another word. Tenten and Hinata went pale at the news as Neji's breathing grew more labored now in fear more than anguish.

Naruto sat down next to him. His face looked absolutely livid in rage at what Sasuke had done this time. Accident or not, it was his doing. Hinata buried her face in her hands. Temari, Lee, and Gaara jogged over as well with horrified and questioning looks on their faces. Even Gaara was pale at his teammate suddenly going down. He would be the most confused out of them all, Hinata realized with a shudder. He could only see Neji fall being at such a distance away from the rest of the team. Temari looked just as pale and even scared as she looked down at her teammate.

"Broken," Naruto said quietly, pointing to Neji's leg. Temari and Lee groaned and Gaara's face darkened.

"What are we going to do?" Temari asked quietly.

It was obvious she was referring to the soccer game. "I guess Temari could fill in his place…" Naruto began.

"No." They all looked at Neji in surprise; it was apparent they never expected him to speak. His voice was ragged and chopped, his eyes flashing in pain. "Temari's still sore, I can tell that right now." Temari flinched from the obvious fact. "And Tenten is in no condition to play offensive." He had a point there. Temari was still favoring her hip, and Tenten was too hysterical to do anything too major. She was trying to calm down, that much was sure, but it was clear it wasn't going to be enough for the game. "Hinata, you're going to have to do it."

There was a silence. And then…

"M-me?" Hinata squeaked. "But-"

Neji looked at her with anguish filled intensity. Red and blue lights and the wailing noises filled the area behind them. "You have really good eyesight, just like the rest of our family. And you're flexible. It's enough. I know you can do it…" Neji broke off his speech, obviously in too much pain to speak much more. He tucked his head down so his chin was resting on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

After what seemed to be forever, Hinata slowly nodded. "All right, Neji-niisan. I'll do my best."

Neji gave her a quick nod as he stared forward with labored respiration that had no intentions of stopping. The ambulance finally arrived, and men dressed in white jumped out. They loaded Neji on a stretcher, and he had time to give her another nod and a kiss to Tenten as they put him in the back of the car. The double doors shut with a bang, and then the car drove off the field and to the hospital.

"Are you ready to play again?" the referee asked them.

They all nodded grimly, standing up as one. The referee nodded. "Okay, I'll start the game shortly. Figure out your positions." He walked off to report this to the whispering and confused crowd.

"Hinata, take the right. That's where Neji usually is. Temari, you're taking Hinata's place for now. Let me know if your hip gets better, so I can pass to you more. Tenten, the center with me and Lee." instructed Naruto. Tenten was still getting over her tears as she hiccupped and wiped at her eyes frantically that were still spilling over with fresh tears.

Naruto started to speak, but Rock Lee cut him off and spoke to Tenten with a surprising gentleness. "Tenten, I know this is hard, but please. You need to pull together. For Neji's sake. He'll want you to help beat Sasuke and the rest of the team." He was patting her on the back, obviously awkward on what more to do.

Tenten nodded through her tears. She sniffled and started taking deep breaths to diminish her hysteria. "I know, just give me a minute…" She wiped her tears on her hand. She smiled wanly.

"Atta girl," Temari said softly. "All right team, let's wipe the floor with their sorry asses. No one messes with out teammate!"

"Or my cousin," Hinata growled ferociously.

"Or my boyfriend," spat Tenten. It was all of what Neji was, and his team was ready for revenge.

"Okay, assume your positions. Good luck to all of you." Naruto whirled around to his position. Hinata walked the unfamiliar path to the left of the field, as the others walked calmly to their positions. They were now grim with their job: their vendetta. And they were going to be unnervingly calm about it.

Sasuke and his team took their positions. There was no penalty. Even Hinata could see what had happened was nothing more than an accident, but Sasuke's smirk told her that he was happy it happened anyway. Hinata's wide pearl eyes narrowed down to almost slits.

The whistle blew and the ball was immediately kicked to her. Hinata's eyes flickered in surprise.

"_You idiot! You're in Neji's position now!" _Hinata recovered in the nick of time to hook the ball in with her foot and run with it. Sasuke, the malicious redhead from before, and a new blonde that looked equally vicious swarmed around her.

Slowly, an idea formed in Hinata's head. "Temari!" Hinata screamed, juggling the ball with her feet.

Obligingly, Temari ran towards them, but Hinata knew Sasuke and the two others were ready to intercept. She spun on the spot, and praying that Temari would understand, she kicked it with all her might behind her.

Naruto was right there, and he took up the ball easily. Hinata turned to see that Temari looked taken aback for the merest second, but then a slow grin stretched over her features. She laughed loudly as she shot Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata felt a burst of relief before she finally ran as fast as she could after Naruto.

They ran side by side for the longest time, at a frenzied pace. Naruto shot her a look of admiration as finally he kicked the ball towards her. Hinata took a second to get her bearings before taking off to the right.

"Hinata!" Tenten screamed, and Hinata looked to the right towards the goalie. Tenten was wide open, and she could tell from the footsteps behind her hitting the soft turf that that wouldn't be so for much longer.

She kicked the ball towards the bouncy brunette, but she looked anything but cheerful as she received the ball. Hinata was almost scared by the look of pure rage that crossed over Tenten's face.

Tenten whirled on the spot and kicked the ball with so much force that it soared into the air. The Oto goalie was so taken aback from the sheer fury that was put into that kick that he couldn't make it in time.

The referee blew his whistle with a piercing noise. Hinata shrieked and ran over to Tenten. She immediately engulfed her in a hug as they screamed and shrieked together. Tenten was crying again, but this time in relief and triumph. The game was now tied, all thanks to Tenten.

"Guys, just one more point!" Naruto bellowed, before grabbing Tenten and swinging her around. Hinata watched the scene with amusement: it was definitely not the first time Naruto had done such a thing.

It was Sasuke's kick now, and Sasuke was absolutely steaming in fury. He kicked the ball to his teammate so hard that she stumbled. The fiery redhead had to take a few minutes to get her bearings.

"Tayuya, move it!" Hinata heard Sasuke bellow, and Hinata turned her head to see that the girl named Tayuya had shot Sasuke a look of pure resentment. She kicked the ball with all her might: right towards the captain of her team!

Sasuke let out another howl of rage, but the mistake was enough for Temari to rush forward. She intercepted it mid-kick and started running.

Now Sasuke was just absolutely livid, and Hinata had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Just as pissed off as he looked, there was no mistaking the look of bewilderment in his eyes.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. "Run!"

It was like a gong going off behind her. Startled, Hinata took off like a frightened deer. The ball flew straight into her feet as Temari kicked a well-aimed shot. The clock was ticking. It felt like the game was going on forever. It was the third quarter, after this, it would be all over. She wasn't even thinking of her parents. The matter was too trivial right now.

Hinata couldn't stifle a shriek as Sasuke slammed to a halt in front of her, a malicious grin on his features.

If Hinata was the girl she was at the beginning of the semester when she first moved here, if she was the girl who fainted when Naruto asked her out, if she was the girl that she was when she fell apart when her father had arrived, Hinata wouldn't have had the courage. She would let her team lose.

That was Sasuke's fatal mistake when he practically offered his foot for Hinata to kick the ball towards. Because, in fact, Hinata was no longer that girl.

Hinata kicked the ball _backwards, _well out of Sasuke's grasp. She knew the risks it involved, but it was well worth it to hear the gasp of the crowd and Sasuke's look of outraged confusion. Hinata spun on her foot to run after the ball and take the long way around the vicious black eyed boy.

"You go, Hinata!" Naruto screeched happily, and Hinata was running like a gazelle, avoiding Tayuya and the rest of the team's pursuit. Hinata caught Tenten in her sights, and she kicked the ball with all her might towards her first friend that had torn apart her defenses.

The opposing team had to slam on the brakes to avoid running Hinata over, because the target had switched spots. But they lost so much time, for Tenten was running like her life depended on it towards the goal.

Sasuke was right on her, however, and when she meant to kick it towards Temari Sasuke darted in between and stole the ball and was now running towards Gaara. Even though Hinata was several yards away, she could hear Tenten's high-pitched screech of frustration and fury.

Sasuke, since most of the Konoha team were either on the other side of the field or way off to the distance like Hinata was, was pretty much in the clear. Only Rock Lee was on him like a panther after its prey, but the rest of the team blocked him from doing anything useful. When Sasuke was a reasonable distance from the goalie, he kicked it with all his might.

"_Come on, Gaara! Get it!" _Hinata's thoughts were now a roar from adrenaline, and off in the distance she could hear Sakura shrieking, "Come on, baby! You can do it!"

Apparently, Gaara heard it just fine.

Gaara's face turned feral and his teeth were bared in a snarl, and when the ball flew towards the net he ran towards it and caught it. Easily.

The referee blew the whistle, and Hinata whirled around to see that the third quarter was finally over, with no changed scores. Hinata jogged back to the box, noticing that her hair was pretty much out of its ponytail and was matted to her face with sweat. Her back and hands were just as clammy, if not worse. She removed the ponytail and hastily redid it to keep the hairs out of her face.

"All right guys," Naruto said calmly. "I just want to say how great you people are and how proud I am. I know I sound like a parent, but this is amazing. Temari, I would have never guessed your hip still hurt."

"It's gonna leave a bruise, I know it," Temari moaned bitterly, but her eyes were sparkling. "It'll be worth it, though."

"Tenten." Naruto turned towards the girl anxiously trying to fit her hair back in their buns on top of her head. "Thanks for holding it together. It must be hard."

"It is, but it's worth it." Tenten ducked her head in shyly. Hinata smirked. It was unlike Tenten to be so modest!

"Gaara and Lee, amazing, you two. Gaara, that was a wicked save, and Lee, thank God for your crazy ways of coming up with stuff."

Gaara smirked and Lee shot his arm up in a salute.

"Hinata." Hinata was immediately aware of a side hug. "That was great out there, even though you're not used to Neji's position. You're going to stay there, okay? You're doing a great job."

"Okay, Naruto." Hinata nodded solemnly. "I'll do my best."

"I know." Naruto kissed her, and it wasn't long before Temari muttered, "Get a room, you two…"

Naruto smacked her affectionately upside the head. "All right. Now we just wait, and if anyone has a strategy idea, inform me immediately."

The final quarter passed just as fast as their break, and the score still remained a tie. They would have to go overtime.

They were allowed a brief break, and Hinata guzzled down the last of her water and fixed her ponytail once more. Naruto gave it an affectionate tug, and she smiled up at him before walking towards the field once more. Sasuke's team was already ready, smirks firmly plastered on their faces.

It was Naruto's kick, and this time it flew towards Temari, which was one thing the other team didn't expect. They all hesitated before running after Temari. Tayuya, Sasuke, and one other member that Sasuke had called Kabuto stayed behind to guard anyone else that dared to get in their way.

Hinata was racing after Temari, but Rock Lee was much closer. Temari passed the ball to him, who immediately passed it to Naruto. Sasuke and Tayuya let out screams in unison as they tried to go after Naruto.

Naruto was rapidly getting surrounded by Sasuke, Tayuya, and Kabuto and he had only one way out, backward, but it was more than likely that they would intercept it if he tried to run.

Hinata halted right in front of them. She felt like a deer in the headlights, and she was sure her face looked it too. She felt her eyes widen, and she froze in the middle of the field. Her knees were locked together, one leg was straightened and the other was a little off to the side.

Naruto held her gaze for a long, long time while his feet tried to hang on to the ball. It felt like their eyes would be locked together forever.

Then Naruto kicked the ball towards her.

It was like replay speeding up, and Hinata awakened. She took up the ball easily and bolted off to the side. She could only hear the wind increase in her ears as she ran faster and faster.

The crowd was roaring, and Hinata made a mistake. She looked up at the crowd and unintentionally locked eyes with her father.

The wind vanished. All she could hear was her heart thumping so loud that she thought she would go into shock. Her father still had that smirk on his face. He thought she couldn't do it.

He was right, wasn't he?

Hinata's eyes widened, and she started to slow down. She couldn't hear Naruto or Temari screaming at her to keep going.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

His eyes narrowed. He knew what she was thinking.

"_I can't do it. I can't. I can't."_

A few more heartbeats. And then…

"_NO!"_

Hinata spun on her heel and ran the fastest she had ever done, her legs a blur as she ran back towards the goalie. Her side was facing him, and she was barely aware of Sasuke and Tayuya waiting for her. Right in the front.

Hinata spun once more, this time in a full circle to get herself in a better position. Having all her weight on her left, she threw herself into a slide to avoid running into Tayuya and Sasuke and kicked the ball with all her might, finally landing on her back.

She looked up just in time to see the ball swish into the net.

The crowd was in an uproar. They were screaming Hinata's name, as well as the high school that finally won. Hinata scrambled up so she was sitting with her knees still locked and her hands supporting her weight from the behind, and she accepted Temari bringing her up.

And then it hit her. She won the game.

She let out a scream louder than any emitted on the field tonight, immediately followed by a whoop. The elation was filling up to the brim, and when it finally spilled over Hinata started laughing and screaming and crying all at once. And finally strong arms lifted into the air.

Hinata let out another shriek as Naruto swung her around in circles about a million times, well, at least it felt like that. She had no complaints and finally Naruto stopped, and still holding her up, he kissed her like a madman. She giggled as she kissed him back.

"I love you," Naruto murmured.

Hinata's eyes widened so far that they bulged, and she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating for two seconds. It took a while for her to calm down, but then she latched unto him. That was the first time he had said that in all their months of dating. She laughed softly into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

----

_Merry Christmas. _

_I updated last year on this exact date, why not keep up the tradition? Hehe._

_Next chap's the last, folks. It sucks, I know… I'm pretty much retiring from the world of fanfiction. I have a NaruSaku fanfic (immediately throws up iron umbrella to block tomatoes and sharp objects) that I'll update and finish, but that's probably my last multi-chapter fic. I may spew out a few oneshots, but that's about it._

_I'll miss you guys… But once my NaruSaku is done, I'm going to go to the lovely world of fictionpress and work on some stories there. One story is highly offensive, but the other is actually a lot like this one. Don't read em until I get there though. ;D www . fictionpress . com (no spaces)_

_Well guys, it's been a wild ride, and I'll miss ya like crazy. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I hoped you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!_


	29. Epilogue: Song of the Stars

School was over, and Hinata was having a blast.

The funniest sleepover in the history of time was taking place at Temari's hand. Gaara was trying very hard to sing without laughing, Neji was hitting the drums at random angles and taking care not to use his injured foot for the foot pedal, Sakura was hitting random notes on the guitar, and Hinata was doing the same with the bass. Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Naruto were laughing hysterically as well as their small, unproductive audience.

The result? A sound much like the noise of herding cattle with strangulation noises in the background. Most likely a farmer trying to run from said cattle.

Finally Gaara just cracked up despite his iron façade. He was slowly loosening up from Sakura's constant showering of affection, and he actually smiled now. God forbid. He was actually friendly to some outsiders, but the cold façade that made Gaara himself was still there. And the rest of the group was totally fine with that.

Naruto, actually, was now more and goofier due to the fact of his undying wish to entertain Hinata, despite the fact that Hinata told him perfectly a million times he didn't have to. But every time he did something especially whacky, Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

Temari and Shikamaru were now a full fledged couple. The affection was obvious, even though Temari nearly threw Shikamaru out a window. Literally. It involved Shikamaru doing something perverted accidentally and Temari freaking out about it, and that's all Hinata wanted to know on the subject.

Neji and Tenten were… Neji and Tenten, of course. Neji was healing excellently, but as it turns out, he refused to let someone else take his spot on the final performance on the last day. In fact, despite his broken ankle, he stood there without moving and played his bass until the end of the performance with no complaint. He had a very fat cast and tried to keep the weight off his foot, and was handed crutches to help him off the stage once it was done, but Neji held it up extremely well.

"Hey guys!"

And of course, Ino and Kiba were still strong. Despite her spoiled brat personality, Ino was actually pretty friendly nowadays. Friendly enough for Temari to invite the two over to her house.

"I was thinking," Ino began, shooting a wide grin towards Kiba. "Well, _we _were thinking we could write down little notes on the performances and the highlights of this year. Publish it in next year's newspaper. What do you say?

"Not a bad idea!" Temari allowed, a wide grin bursting over her face. "You write though. I suck at it."

Hinata giggled as she sat next to Ino, looking over her shoulder. Ino gave her a wide smile.

"Not a problem. So let's start with our most recent performance… That was when we really showed Sasuke who was boss."

"Agreed," Hinata said calmly, watching Ino scribble down that night.

----

The crowd was at an uproar as Hinata ran and slid to a halt at the end of the stage, expertly moving her body. She was distinctly aware of the others doing the same thing, with the exception of Neji, who was standing there the whole time. He wasn't allowed to move under doctor's orders, but his bass playing skills never failed. He wouldn't even show he was in pain.

"All right you guys!" Hinata screamed into the microphone, more at ease with the show than she was at the battle of the bands. At the back of the crowd, she could see her father and her mother look surprised at this note of aggression from their daughter.

"We have a guest appearance tonight to sing this song tonight, and the others that our wonderful keyboardist Sakura has written herself. Welcome Ino from Wildfire, the second place contestant from the battle of the bands this year!"

The crowd screamed as Ino performed an over exaggerated bow, before whipping up her head to smile widely and throw up her hands. Her guitar, a very snazzy one at that, hung limply around her neck before she took it up in her hands.

"Our first song," Sakura took over the speech, "is called Liar by Vanilla Ninja and I hope you love it as much as we do! It's pointed towards all the ones that had their hearts broken due to lies. Enjoy!"

The crowd screeched again, the noise echoing off of the wooden walls of the school's gym. They stomped eagerly against the floor and went absolutely crazy as Sakura began the chords of the song on her keyboard. Ino and Gaara were quick to join in on the guitar, and Neji wound himself into the music as well. Finally, Sakura leaned to sing into the microphone.

_We found a place to be._

_So far from despondency…_

_But you found a thousand ways_

_To shadow up my face_

Sakura shot a look towards Hinata, who grinned at Sakura before facing the audience and continuing on, her voice breathy and airy. It rang out perfectly through the auditorium.

_Your kisses turned from hot to cold_

_And I felt, like a centerfold_

_Cheap n' nasty with dirty men_

_Looking for love they never will get_

Ino and Sakura joined in the singing, and Hinata ran to the left and jumped hard on the ground as the chorus began.

_Sitting the dark just feeling low_

_Ruined to the heart I'm on the road_

_To nowhere… to nowhere…_

_If you want to lie to me again_

_There is a rotten place they call the end_

_Just go there… and stay there…_

_Liar!_

_Oh oh oh oh – oh oh oh oh –oh oh oh oh – oh oh oh oh_

_Liar!_

_Oh oh oh oh – oh oh oh oh – oh oh oh oh – oh oh oh oh_

Hinata and Sakura stopped singing as Ino took over.

_You took a quick escape_

_But left your lies in perfect shape_

_As long as my memories live_

_I never will forgive you_

Ino halted and Hinata burst into the next lyrics.

_So if we meet somewhere tonight_

_You better be set to fight_

_In the darkness of missing stars_

_You won't see me_

_But you'll feel me inside_

_Sitting in the dark just feeling low_

_Ruined to the heart I'm on the road_

_To nowhere… to nowhere…_

_You want to lie to me again_

_There is a rotten place to call the end_

_Just go there… and stay there…_

_Liar!_

_Oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh_

_Liar!_

_Oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh_

This time, Ino and Sakura had no solo. They stopped singing for the final verse that would be sung by Hinata.

_The winds of change blow through my soul_

_And the warlords try to take control_

_I will never rely on you_

_And the pain will hit you, shame on you!_

_Sitting in the dark just feeling low_

_Ruined to the heart I'm on the road_

_To nowhere… to nowhere…_

_You want to lie to me again_

_There is a rotten place to call the end_

_Just go there… and stay there…_

_Liar!_

_Oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh_

_Liar!_

_Oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh_

They repeated the chorus one more time before ending sharply, and the crowd was in an uproar. Hinata scanned the audience quickly before finding Sasuke, and to her delight, he looked livid in rage. He spun on his heel and fought through the crowd. Her parents, of course, looked absolutely shocked, but that was nothing new.

"Glad you liked it!" Sakura bellowed into the crowd, and the audience screamed in appreciation and clapped as well. "The other two I've written myself, and the next one Hinata will sing alone with the exception of background vocals. This one is called Ripples in a Pond. Enjoy!"

The guitar work was technical and choppy at first, just as it was intended, but then the keyboard and bass came into to fill it out as the sound expanded. Hinata gripped the microphone.

_Soaking in yet another lie_

_Matted hair and bright eyes_

_Raining until the shadows fall_

_And wishing there was a flicker_

_We're falling in depression_

_Dreaming that we're alive_

_Breaking down into fallen angels_

_Tormented with fires of distrust_

_One pebble called betrayal_

_A splash, ripples in a pond_

_And destruction's the last wave_

_Seeking redemption in the valley of Lost_

_Breathing, hoping the truth will be found_

_Covered in a tear covered veil_

_In the midst of the broken land_

_One flower stands_

_Dreaming that we're alive_

_Breaking down into fallen angels_

_Tormented with fires of distrust_

_One pebble called betrayal_

_A splash, ripples in a pond_

_And destruction's the last wave_

_Harmonic whispers fade into decay_

_(A splash, ripples in a pond)_

_Acts of treason pour agony into open wounds_

_(A pebble called betrayal)_

_Fall into the euphoria of endless sleep_

_(Tormented with the fires of distrust)_

_The flower lost its life; all hope is gone_

_(Breaking down into fallen angels)_

_Death is upon us; there's no escape!_

Hinata covered the microphone as Gaara began a solo with Ino, expertly maneuvering the guitar to get even more excitement from the crowd. It lasted for minutes until Gaara did his magical screaming vocals.

_Destruction's the last wave!_

_Dreaming that we're alive!_

And the music slowed. Slow guitar strums harmonized the next set.

_Once beautiful_

_The petals cascade_

_Once alive_

_They shrivel and die_

_Vibrant colors turn to gray…_

And the music kicked up again, showing the heart of the newly formed punk band.

_Dreaming that we're alive_

_Breaking down into fallen angels_

_Tormented with the fires of distrust_

_A pebble called betrayal_

_A splash, ripples in a pond_

_And destruction's the last wave!_

The crowd was wailing and screaming in enthusiasm as the music died down. The band did a quick encore, and the screams that nearly deafened them all finally lured them out. Neji wasn't there, and Gaara and Ino had replaced their electric guitars with acoustic. Sakura was armed with a piano instead of an electric keyboard.

"This song is more sad and quiet than the other ones," Sakura spoke quietly into the microphone. "A lot of our type of bands have at least one slow song, and we're no exception. It's about those who have lost their lives. Ino had lost her little sister when we were young due to a gunfight, and this is to her and all the others that had lost someone they care about at the hands of others. This is our last song, and we all will sing in memory of Yamanaka Shizuka, and everyone else who has died like her. Hold up lighters, use your cell phones, whatever, but please be quiet and respectful. Thank you. The song's called Frozen." Sakura bowed her head, and the crowd instantly hushed.

Gaara started playing slowly, and minutes passed by before Ino joined in. They played together in silence for a little while, and eventually they both paused. Sakura's piano rang out alone, and she continued to play as Ino and Gaara picked up where they left off. Hinata stood still with her head bowed, but a side glance told her Ino's eyes were bright with tears.

Her voice was slow, solemn, and sad, and she slowly began to sing along with Ino and Sakura.

_Your eyes are getting colder_

_There's nothing I can do to see_

_It's right before my eyes_

_But there's nothing I can do to feel_

_Quick explosions pierce the silence_

_And crimson tears soak my skin_

_I'm stuck besides you_

_But if I can move, what can I do?_

_I'm here because I'm frozen_

_Because your life is still_

_A heartbeat that's nonexistent_

_And cloudy eyes…_

_We're here in black_

_Never again see moonlight_

_I'm frozen, because you're not here…_

_He killed my life too_

_It's not real anymore_

_Gunshots echo in my mind_

_And the laughter is there_

_The one that destroyed your life_

_I'm here because I'm frozen_

_Because your life is still_

_A heartbeat that's nonexistent_

_And cloudy eyes…_

_We're here in black_

_Never again see moonlight_

_I'm frozen, because you're not here…_

_My heart bears scars that are constantly ripped open_

_It's so hard to keep up this façade_

_Even when I smile_

_Even when I laugh_

_Memories of you wake up_

_And the pain's still there…_

Tears were running down Hinata's face as well the others, and she could hear sniffles in the crowd as she stretched out the final word and waited for Gaara and Ino to finish up their final solo of this performance. Hinata kept her head bowed, but she saw Naruto staring at her sadly. It gave her enough strength to finally finish with one of her oldest friends and her newest one.

_I'm stuck besides you_

_Even though I'm still here_

_We'll meet again one day_

_Because if I move, there's nothing I can do…_

_I'm here because I'm frozen_

_Because your life is still_

_A heartbeat that's nonexistent_

_And cloudy eyes…_

_We're here in black_

_Never again see moonlight_

_I'm frozen, because you're not here…_

There was enthusiastic clapping and screeching as the song finally finished. Through her tears, Hinata waved crazily and grinned like a maniac as she searched the crowd for her mother and father. Her mom was sobbing hard into her father's shoulder, and her dad looked unusually solemn instead of pissed at the world. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

After their audience started to leave, Hinata jogged to the backstage. Neji gave her a high five and promptly, without even waiting for the question, handed her a bottle of water. She drank greedily.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted, wiping away any sign that she was crying. "We are so the best! We're gonna make it through, I just know it!"

"Hinata."

Hinata spun around to see Naruto, who immediately gave her a hug and a kiss. Right behind him was her mother and father. Hinata instantly tensed, waiting for their reactions.

"Hey," Hinata squeaked.

"Hinata, that was so beautiful," her mother sobbed almost incoherently, throwing her arms around her daughter. "I can't believe it."

"Thanks Mom," Hinata choked out, patting her on the back until she let go. She looked into her mother's blue eyes. There was no trace of dishonesty anywhere.

"Hinata."

Hinata nervously looked up to see her father's stern gaze. However, it was a little looser than usual. She felt hope swell up. Maybe…

"Good work." He spun around and walked off, her mother tagging along after him. But still, the midnight haired girl smiled widely. It was the best praise he had ever given her yet.

"Come on, Hinata." Naruto tugged on her arm, love shining in his cerulean eyes. "Let's go home."

----

"What an amazing day," Ino sighed, closing the book.

"No kidding," Sakura added softly, while Hinata nodded. The others were solemnly still, before Naruto jumped up.

"Come on, people! School is over! Let's be merry!"

All the others laughed at that, as they all jumped up.

"Grudge!" Temari shouted gleefully.

"NO!" Sakura roared. "No no no!"

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

Hinata and the rest looked in amusement as the two girls chased each other around the house, throwing random objects such as pillows, blankets, even the occasional couch cushion. Ino just shook her head.

"Are they always like this?" she asked Hinata.

"Absolutely," Hinata replied, watching on in amusement as Temari finally tackled Sakura to the ground.

"Kankurou, quick!" Temari yelled frantically as her younger brother charged into the room from all the commotion. "Get Grudge in the DVD player!"

"No! You can't make me watch it! NO NO NO!"

"Flying rabid squirrel attack!" Tenten bellowed before tackling the two as well. Temari and Sakura shrieked as Tenten's added weight sent them into a table.

Hinata became aware of an arm swinging around her shoulders. She leaned into Naruto's body weight as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The boys and Ino were too distracted by Tenten, Temari, and Sakura's play fight to notice them too much.

"Look what I've got." Naruto thrust a bowl in Hinata's face. "Popcorn. Meant for eating, watching movies, and throwing at girls. Try it."

Hinata joined in with Naruto as they sat on a couch and threw little bits of popcorn at the still-struggling girls.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto asked at some point. "Can we go to the mall today and piss off the gift shop lady again?"

Hinata grinned. "Absolutely."

END

----

_And it's finally over. –cries-_

_I can't believe it. I've worked on this thing for over a year, and now it finally ends. I'll miss it terribly. Sorry if it seems rushed or a little worse than usual, I just got excited to finish this thing. If you guys want me to rewrite it, I shall. _

_Thanks to all of you. And I mean all of you. This was a wild ride, a ride that wouldn't have been possible without you guys. Thank you for bearing with me, and thank you for encouraging me when my life got really tough and complicated. It means more than you'll ever know._

_The last two songs were written by me, and that's the way they're going to stay. No one can use those songs without my permission. If I find it, I will be extremely mad and I can guarantee I won't stay quiet about it._

_Anyway. To lighten up. If you want to know how this story came to exist, keep reading. If you could care less, move on to another story that you can read._

_I was going to a hockey game, and I was extremely pissed at my mother. She had sprung it up on me without giving me advance notice, and to be honest, I'm not that fond of hockey. I'm just not. Well anyway, it turned out to be a lot of fun. We won, and all that, but of course, there was the part we all dreaded: getting out._

_My family and I tried to make a joke out of it. "Do you all have your exit buddies!" my mom would shout. "I have my exit buddy!" I shouted back, and I personally thought it was the funniest thing ever. You had to be there, but I thought "It would be great if I actually made a story that had that line in it. I'll do it." And Trapped in the Vortex was born._

_My crush, now my ex, also gave me some hysterical moments that I twisted to make some parts funny. I wanted my story to be cliché, but have some moments that is the most un-stereotypical story ever. So I started writing, and I just kind of winged it throughout the story. It wasn't until Chapter 10, The Fire, that I got to use the whole exit buddy thing. Pretty fun.  
_

_And the rest of the story unfolded itself. It became my therapy, something I got pissed off at, and wanted to take down. It was my adventure, and my proof that I was growing as a writer._

_Amen._

_And now it's done, and I'm blissfully happy and horribly sad at the same time. And it was all because of a hockey game._

_That is the story (hehe) of TitV. My most popular story, and the story I will miss the most. Not as much as the reviewers though. May you all write/read a story that will touch your lives as much as this one has touched mine. _

_Farewell._


	30. Author's Note! PLEASE read!

_Hi, it's me. After over a year, it's me. You're not seeing things, and you aren't imagining it. Just hear me out real quick, even though I'm old news, and then you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you._

_It's been a year since I finished Trapped in the Vortex, and what's really creepy is that I started writing this when I was fifteen years old, and I was just going into the story with a fake confidence and exaggerated, blowing-up cocky attitude. But as the years went by, Trapped in the Vortex and Boiling Point helped bring me where I am today, and I can't help but think I have to do them some sort of justice._

_It's three years later after I started TitV and now, I'm an eighteen-year-old college student with some experiences under her belt. And what's funny, I retired from FFN and wanted to get started on original works, with some success. I quit sites and found new ones, and the adventure made me grow even more, and now my writing is significantly stronger._

_However, since I AM now a college student in her first semester, I have had some insecurities, and with my new works, I just can't work on them. It's obnoxious. I've worked so hard, and for what? Then a fellow writer told me to work on some exercises and study the craft books, and that's what I planned to do. However, exercises just aren't enough for me, and I want to do something big to boost my confidence and get my ideas back. I came back to FFN and read over my stuff, and I started thinking more, and this is what I came up with._

_I think I'm going to rewrite/revise TitV and BP.  
_

_Yeah, I know I sound insane, but it's something I actually really want to do. So, if you guys have ANY recollection of me at all, shout out. Give me your suggestions, questions, comments, support, criticism, flames, tells of me losing my mind, whatever. Every bit helps._

_Thank you from this reappearing crazy woman!_

_Silver_


End file.
